rainbows and butterfies
by Sw3eT PrInC3Ss
Summary: estamos en los ultimos capitulos! dejen reviews, grax por la ayuda... final... sasusaku! nejiten, naruhina
1. Chapter 1

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

**Wolas!!! Oli, oli. Aquí estamos de nuevo ((Siiii… yo igual)) con esta intro si que la voy a hacer corta ((que rasca)) ¬.¬ bueno, como iba diciendo. Este es mi 5° fic Sii, que emoción. Vamos que se puede con los 10. Gracias por su apoyo y por las que me escriben "me gustan tus fics" o "que creativa eres, me gusto mucho tu fic" ((o "me cae super bien tu inner")) ¬¬ no estaba hablando contigo… y siguiendo. Espero que este fic les guste mucho, mucho. Y aquí las dejo… ((Uuhh, de verdad que la hizo corta, ni yo me lo esperaba)) sep. Lo prometido es deuda. Jaja, n.n**

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_**Keys:**_

**Personaje: lo que dice el personaje.**

_**Cursiva**__**lo que piensan. **_

**MAYUSCULAS: cuando los personajes gritan o hablan con un tono de voz exagerado o más alto. (XD)**

**(Intervenciones mías)**

**((Intervenciones de mi inner xD))**

**-narraciones mías-**

……………………………**.. Cambio de ambiente, personajes o día.**

**Advertencias:**

**En este fic los personajes tienen 16 años. Una información, mis fics **_**no**_** son las continuaciones de los anteriores. Cada uno es distinto y especial para mí. Asi que borrón y cuenta nueva. Y por ultimo, a medida que van leyendo y ya pasen algunos capítulos, se van a dar cuenta de que cada uno de los capítulos tiene el nombre de alguna cancion. En cada capitulo voy a poner unas estrofas de esa cancion y quizás, también de otras canciones que se adecuen a los momentos. Asi que vayan poniendo atención!!**

**Y por ultimo… ya se lo imaginan… naruto no me pertenece bla, bla, bla pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y bla, bla, bla.**

**Y ahora si que por ultimo… este es un sasusaku declarado, asi que a las que no les guste esta pareja. Vayan cerrando la página, no, mentira. Este es un fic especial para mi nosé porque, pero tiene un poco de todo… sasusaku, itasaku, nejisaku (pobre sakura) pero igual a las que no les tinque el fic se pueden ir sin leerlo. Pero primero dejen un review!! n.n**

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

"**rainbows and butterflies"**

Capitulo 1: "héroe" (la de enrique iglesias)

En la villa de la hoja, para ser más exactos en el bosque, se encuentran nuestros ninjas protagonistas en otra de sus misiones:

Naruto: dattebayoo, están bien??

Sasuke: no te preocupes de nosotros, tu sigue peleando!! Sakura, estas bien?? Puedes seguir??

Sakura: -quien se encontraba tirada en el suelo por un gran golpe que recibió- s-si, no te pre-preocupes, puedo seguir. –trata de levantarse, pero cae otra vez- auch!

Sasuke: mierda, estas muy mal, no puedes seguir asi.

Sakura: tonterías, tu no me conoces lo suficiente, claro que puedo seguir. Solo de-debo le-levantarme –otro intento fallido- auch! Mi pierna. Porque te preocupas por mi ahora?? Solo vete!!

Sasuke: no, claro que no, no te voy a dejar sola.

Sakura: no seas terco

Sasuke: yo te voy a cuidar, ya te lo dije. No te voy a dejar sola otra vez!!!

_Si pudiera ser tu héroe_

_Si pudiera ser tu dios,_

_Que salvarte a ti 1000 veces_

_Puede ser mi salvación._

Naruto: Sasuke!! Cuidado!!!!!

El individuo (u hombre X, no le quise poner nombre, para no afectar nada, además de que no es de suma importancia) había lanzado un Kunai que se dirigía directamente a naruto, pero como este logro esquivarlo, a la que iba dirigido era hacia sakura, pero gracias a una rápida reacción por parte del Uchiha quien logro detener el arma, la chica se encontraba fuera de peligro.

Sasuke: te crees muy ágil verdad?? A ver si puedes con esto –y le lanza un… (Ay!, lo siento pero se me acaba de olvidar como era que se llamaba) ((Mas tonta no podria ser)) (Bueno pero Uds. me entienden, es esa cosa cuando tira fuego por la boca de forma como si estuviese fumando y se le hinchan las mejillas).

Ninja X: pero que… -sin darse cuenta queda dentro de un gran círculo rodeado de fuego-

Sasuke: -quien entra al circulo- ya no te sientes tan seguro?? –Y activa su sharingan-

Ninja X: claro que si… ARGH!!

Sasuke: -suspiro- genial, lo único que me faltaba. Yo podria haberlo echo solo sabe??

Kakashi: -quien recién había llegado y le enterró (suena feo) un Kunai por la espalda al sujeto X, quien perdió la vida instantáneamente- yo! Perdonen la demora.

Ya se habian calmado las cosas y el circulo había desaparecido ("mágicamente"), ya estaban todos tranquilos.

Naruto: kakashi-sensei!! LLEGA TARDE, dattebayoo.

Kakashi: -sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de naruto, dirigiéndose hacia Sasuke- conocías a ese hombre??

Sasuke: no, solo se que era de Akatsuki, me di cuenta por la vestimenta.

Kakashi: era obvio no?? Pues… donde esta el otro??

Naruto: que otro??

Sasuke: no lo se, hasta el momento no he visto nada… aun.

Naruto: que otro??

Kakashi: deberíamos estar preparados. En cualquier momento podria atacar… y… donde esta sakura??

Sasuke: esta justo a… SAKURA!!

_Quiero ser tu héroe_

_Si pudiera ser tu dios_

_Porque salvarte a ti 1000 veces_

_Puede ser mi salvación_

_Puede ser mi salvación_

_Quiero ser tu héroe…_

Y como si lo hubieran planificado, ven como a sakura se la lleva un hombre, miembro de Akatsuki, del árbol en que Sasuke la había dejado, supuestamente "fuera de peligro".

Naruto: SAKURA!! Oye tu, vuelveeeeeeeeee!!!!!

Sasuke: -que reaccionó mas rapido que los demás, se subió al árbol y comenzó a correr (mejor dicho saltar, ya que va por encima de los árboles) detrás del sujeto (este es el sujeto XX) y naruto lo siguió, yendo detrás de él.-

Sujeto XX: _o no, ya me esta alcanzando. No me imaginaba que fuera tan ágil. Creo que al fin y al cabo si le importas niña. Con esto bastara. –_y cambió de dirección hacia otro árbol.

Sasuke: te crees muy pillo eh?? Pues con eso no basta para detenerme.

Naruto: que es eso?? Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!! –por estar pendiente de un papel que XX había soltado, no se dio cuenta del repentino cambio de dirección que tomaron los otros 2, y él, por seguir de largo, quedo colgado (ahorcado) de un rama de un árbol que se encontraba un poco mas baja que las demás.-

Sasuke seguía tras la persecución del sujeto, pero por tratar de esquivar un shuriken, no vio el camino y callo directamente del árbol al suelo.

XX: sabia que con eso si que bastaría. Nos vemos luego chicos.

Sasuke: argh! Demonios. Hacia donde se dirigirá?? Ya le perdí el rastro. –despues de pensar algunos segundos- claro que no. Soy Sasuke Uchiha y no me daré por vencido. –pero justo cuando iba a saltar hacia el árbol, se oye un poof y es sujetado por la espalda- déjeme!!

Kakashi: claro que no! Ya es tarde, él ya no esta. Además, creo que naruto encontró algo útil. Vamos.

Y asi, se encaminaron de vuelta por todo lo que habian recorrido. Hasta llegar al árbol en que naruto había quedado colgado. Y aun estaba tendido en el suelo observando el blanco papel.

Kakashi: que es exactamente??

Naruto: kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-baka, por fin llegaron.

Kakashi: te lo he dicho mil veces naruto, ya no soy tu sensei, dime kakashi nada mas.

Sasuke: y yo no soy un baka!! Pero dinos, que es eso??

Naruto: el camino. Eso creo.

Sasuke: que, a que te refieres?? –pero no esperó respuestas y le arranco el papel de las manos a naruto.

Naruto: oye, yo me arriesgue, ese papel es mío, dattebayoo.

Kakashi: shhh, cállate naruto, deja que hable.

Naruto: no se vale ud. Le tiene preferencia al baka, kakashi- se… -es interrumpido por kakashi, quien le cubre la boca con una mano-

Kakashi: ya te lo advertí.

Sasuke: no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te hayas caído, usuratonkashi.

Naruto: vaya que amable, se que nunca te he caído muy bien, pero no es para tanto.

Sasuke: no me refiero por eso Dobe, me refiero a que si no te hubieras caído, no hubieras recogido esto. Que… claro que es el camino!!

Naruto: enserio?? Digo… claro, ya lo sabía. Déjame ver.

Sasuke: claro que no, vamos.

Y asi, emprendieron el viaje, rumbo hacia las coordenadas que el bendito papel indicaba.

Kakashi: mmm, no tenemos tanta prisa saben?? Porque no hablamos de algo, al fin y al cabo, hace mucho que no conversamos. Ni menos entre hombres.

Naruto: y de que quiere hablar exactamente??

Kakashi: -con cara de pervertido- mmm, no lo se. De que crees que podríamos hablar Sasuke??

Sasuke: o no, claro que no… yo no conversaré temas de hombres, ni menos con un pervertido como ud. Que se ha leído todos los libros hentai habidos y por haber.

Kakashi: vaya Sasuke, me extraña que hables asi de mi.

Naruto: no importa, dejemos solo al amargado, conversemos nosotros dos.

Sasuke: como quieran, mientras no me metan en sus estupideces. –y se adelanta para ir solo y no escuchar de lo que los otros dos están hablando-

Kakashi: y que crees naruto.

Naruto: sobre que???

Kakashi: sobre esos dos. Que crees que este pasando??

Naruto: pues… vamos a buscar a nuestra compañera. (Si será inocente)

Kakashi: -que ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia- no me refiero a eso naruto. Que relación crees que haya entre Sasuke y sakura??

Naruto: Aaahhhhhh no lo se. Hace mucho que no nos vemos. Además, por lo que se y me he enterado yo mismo, con este par de hermosos azules, sakura tiene novio.

Kakashi: que??? Sakura?? Novio?? Y quien es??

Sasuke, quien estaba poniendo un poco de atención, pero sin darse vuelta, también queria saber que era lo que había pasado mientras el no estaba (por que en este fic, se supone que él recién viene llegando de haber entrenado con Orochimaru (gay) y too eso).

Naruto: si, pero déjeme responderle de a uno: si, sakura, si tiene novio, y si se quien es. Yo le voy a contar:

El otro día, estaba yo caminando tranquilamente por las calles de konoha (pónganle música ambiental y van a ver como cambia la cosa) cuando a lo lejos veo a una chica que por lo visto, esperaba a alguien. Me acerque, pero sin que ella me viera, y lo que vi era a una hermosa kunoichi de cabellos rosados y me dije… quien en todo konoha (y en todo el mundo) tiene los cabellos rosas a pesar de sakura?? Era obvio, era ella. Y me oculte para que no me viera. En eso lo veo. Un chico como de la estatura de Sasuke, cabello largo y oscuro se acerca a ella, se sientan en una banca (en la que sakura se declaro ante Sasuke la noche en que este se fue con Orochimaru para ser exacta), comienzan a conversar y luego sucedió, se besaron. Despues de un rato de besuqueo, lenguas por todas partes y muchos gemidos, se separaron y sakura abrazo al chico desconocido. Y la segunda vez que los vi y que confirme quien era ese desconocido. Ya que la primera vez solo lo vi de espalda. Fue cuando sakura estaba entrenando en las afueras del bosque y de repente apareció él, hablaron un rato y luego se abrazaron. Y lo vi… era nada mas ni nada menos que (las caxe, quieren saber quien es) se imagina quien era?? Pues si, era………………

Shikamaru!!!

Caída tipo anime de parte de kakashi y del copuchento de Sasuke que tenia las orejas paradas para escuchar la super narración de naruto.

Kakashi: que?? Shikamaru Nara??? Pues no me lo esperaba, de hecho, cuando dijiste que tenía el pelo largo, pensé que era neji.

Sasuke: -integrándose a la conversación- shikamaru?? Y que hay con las rubias que estaban detrás suyo??

Naruto: quien Ino y Temari?? (Como ya lo saben, ella no aparece en el fic por que simplemente LA DETESTOOO, no se a que se debe tanto odio, pero desde la primera ves que apareció en "naruto" la he odiado con todo mi ser, asi que nunca la verán con shika en uno de mis fics, por que simplemente no se lo merece. Las que estén de acuerdo conmigo… háganmelo saber en un review, las que no lo estén… plis, no me maten. Y continuando con el fic)

Kakashi: ahora que lo dices Sasuke, si, que ocurrió con ellas??

Naruto: pues a decir verdad… no tengo la menos idea. Temari ( . ) vive en la arena y de Ino no he sabido absolutamente nada.

Sasuke: -pensando en voz alta- shikamaru Nara.

Kakashi: parece que alguien esta un poco celoso, no naruto??

Naruto: si, asi parece.

Sasuke: …

Naruto: nos estas escuchando???

Sasuke: …

Naruto: oye baka, deja de ignorarme DATTEBAYOO

Sasuke: que, ah… dijiste algo Dobe??

Naruto: PLOP! (ya saben, caída tipo anime)

Kakashi: mejor cambiemos de tema.

Y asi siguieron hablando de sus misiones pasadas, tratando de que Sasuke declarara que le gusta sakura, de lo que habian hecho todo este tiempo, tratando de que Sasuke declarara que le gusta sakura, lo fuerte que se habian vuelto, tratando de que Sasuke declarara que le gusta sakura, etc. Hasta que llegaron.

Sasuke: -quien se detiene en seco, por lo que naruto, tan despistado como siempre, que estaba detrás de Sasuke y no se esperaba esa reacción, choca contra el y cae al suelo- llegamos.

Naruto: desgraciado, BAKAA!! –Levantándose, un poco más calmado- mire kakashi, llegamos.

Sasuke: a veces su cambio de personalidad me asusta un poco ¬.¬

Naruto: dattebayoo, entremos.

Pero en la puerta alguien los detiene:

Kakashi: pero que…

Deidara: tranquilos, no pueden pasar, y mas les vale que no lo intenten o les ira muy mal.

Sasuke: quien eres tu para decirnos lo que tenemos que hacer?? Además venimos a buscar "algo".

Deidara: Sasuke Uchiha no?? Me lo imaginaba, solo tú podrías tener ese temperamento.

Sasuke: nos conocemos??

Deidara: quizás tu a mi no me conoces, pero yo se mucho de ti, mas de lo que crees.

Kakashi: tal como dijo el, solo venimos con un propósito.

Deidara: yo se cual es su propósito, pero deben esperar un poco. Tengo que informar que ya han llegado ya que hay alguien esperándolos saben??

Naruto: a si?? Pues no me importa, yo quiero ver a sakura dattebayoo.

Deidara: arch, que insoportable. Ya vuelvo, no se les ocurra ninguna tontería, ya que ellos los están observando –señalando a un grupo de hombres atrás suyo- vuelvo enseguida. –y se fue-

Sasuke: que?? Eso es todo??

Kakashi: pues, creo que si??, esto es algo sospechoso, como es que sabia sobre ti??

Sasuke: no lo se, pero no me da confianza.

Naruto: odio a los de Akatsuki. Pero… tu hermano debe estar aquí no Sasuke??

Sasuke: y crees que eso me importa Dobe?? Pues, ojalá que este aquí, asi lo mato más rapido.

Deidara: ya pueden pasar.

Naruto: por fin.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

**Y… les gusto el primer capitulo??? Queda harto fic toavia… Sorry, no había podido responder reviews ni subir fics pork estaba enferma ((de la mente)) (no… bueno, a parte) en fin… se que el titulo "rainbows and butterflies" es como nada que ver, pero me gusto, por eso se lo puse… ((Además porque no sabia que mas poner de titulo ¬¬)) bueno, el segundo capitulo viene como en una semana mas… es que me sacaron el internet de la casa p y tengo que ir a un ciber o a la casa de mis primas xD.**

**Yap eso… nos estamos leyendo. Gracias por los reviews… y manden mas!!!**

**Si es que les gusto este primer capitulo… pal segundo pido 10 reviews para subirlo. ((Mejor háganle caso… esta loca O.o)) jiji n.n y que conste que yo tambem voy dejando mi huellita en algunos fics, sobre too en los que mas leo, quizás alguien que esta leyendo esto diga: "pero y como no he tenido ningún review de ella??" y la respuesta a eso es que no alcanzo a escribirles a todas, pero que sepan que he leído hartos review… sobre todo si son sasusaku o de hartas parejas… (Los yaoi no me gustan asi que no los leo) yap, esu… seguiré dejando reviews y esperando que me envíen algunos… otra cosa… si quieren que las agregue a mi correo solo dejen el suyo escrito en un review… porsi quisieran conversar conmigo algún día n.n los fines de semana siempre me conecto (como a las 4) n.n yap, ahora sep…**

**n.n eso… xauzzz**

**SwEeT PrInCeSs… e inner compañía Ltda...**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: "cambio de planes" (ya se que no es el nombre de una cancion, es que no se me ocurría nada mas xD)

Naruto: odio a los de Akatsuki. Pero… tu hermano debe estar aquí no Sasuke??

Sasuke: y crees que eso me importa Dobe?? Pues, ojalá que este aquí, asi lo mato más rapido.

Deidara: ya pueden pasar.

Naruto: por fin.

Y se adentraron hacia la guarida de los Akatsuki, seguidos por Deidara, quien los condujo hacia una de las habitaciones.

Deidara: pasen, aquí alguien los espera. –y abriendo la puerta- aquí están, eran ellos no??

¿?: Si, déjalos pasar y retirare.

Deidara: quien te crees que eres para venir a darme ordenes??

¿?: Solo vete quieres??

Deidara: pues si me lo pides asi, si. –y se fue-

Sasuke: que?? Pero que… fuiste tu?? ……………… Itachi??

Itachi: yo?? A que te refieres a que si fui yo?? A quien se trajo a la chica hasta acá?? Pues si.

Sasuke: maldito, _no puedo creerlo, lo tuve frente a mí todo este tiempo y no me di cuenta… _y para que la querías??

Itachi: pues, sin ella Uds. No estarían aquí ahora, asi que si puede decirse, me sirvió de carnada.

Naruto: que ¡?¡?¡??!!! No puedo creerlo, existe alguien más baka que tu Sasuke.

Itachi: pues, gracias por el cumplido. Cambiando el tema, no tienen de que preocuparse, ella esta bien, de hecho, esta mucho mejor aquí con nosotros que si estuviera con Uds. En medio del bosque.

Sasuke: Y DONDE ESTA!!!

Kakashi: tranquilízate Sasuke.

Itachi: asi es, hazle caso a tu sensei.

Sasuke: el no es mi sensei, y estoy perdiendo la poca paciencia que NO tengo, asi que será mejor que me digas donde esta sakura ahora mismo o…

Itachi: está bien, guárdate tus amenazas para cuando de verdad las necesites. Pero ahora debo decirles algo mucho más importante. Uno de Uds. debe irse.

Kakashi: QUE!!! Como es eso de que uno de nosotros debe irse???

Itachi: asi es, si están aquí es para pelear, no para divertirse. Pero les doy la posibilidad de que uno de uds puede irse SOLO al bosque… y si encuentra el camino a su casa seria mucho mejor. Escojan al que uds quieran, pero píensenlo bien.

Sasuke: pues, si vamos a pelear, será mejor que la que se vaya sea sakura.

Itachi: estas seguro??? Ella esta un poco herida, además de que no creo que pueda andar sola por el bosque, que tal si se le aparece algo en el camino?? Además, es una excelente medico ninja por lo que se. Si van a pelear la necesitaran. Solo es un consejo amistoso.

Kakashi: si Sasuke. El tiene razon. _Que hacemos, es obvio que Sasuke no querrá irse, para el esto es algo personal entre el y su hermano, va mas allá que una simple pelea, a sakura la necesitamos, yo… pues yo soy mas fuerte que ellos tres… pues solo nos queda naruto, sus habilidades son buenas, pero alguien debe irse… pero el no va querer irse. Que hago, como le digo que esta sobrando._

Naruto: está bien, me iré yo.

Kakashi: _ufff, que alivio. _Estas seguro que es lo que quieres?? _Por favor que diga que si…_

Naruto: si, estoy seguro. No se preocupen por mi, estaré bien. Pero antes de irme me gustaría ver a sakura.

Itachi: esta bien, no te preocupes, pasaras la noche aquí y te iras mañana en la mañana. Síganme.

Y asi, los 4 se dirigieron hacia otra habitación un tanto cercana a la que habian estado anteriormente:

Itachi: es aquí. –Abre la puerta- pasen.

Naruto: sakura!!!!!!

Sakura: na-naruto?? – se estaba recién despertando, y se encontraba en una blanca cama en el centro de la habitación.- pero… donde estamos??

Itachi: en la guarida de los Akatsuki.

Sakura: y tu eres??

Itachi: Itachi Uchiha, yo te traje hasta aquí. No lo recuerdas?? Me diste una patada cuando intente tomarte, aunque a decir verdad, estabas algo inconsciente.

Sakura: -ruborizada- pues. No era para menos, me estabas raptando. Itachi Uchiha?? Eres el hermano de…

Sasuke: asi es, es mi hermano.

Sakura: vaya, siempre pensé que la vez que se encontraran correría sangre por todas partes y habría una gran guerra, no que estuvieran tan tranquilos sin siquiera mirarse con cara de odio.

Kakashi: pues no te engañes sakura, hace poco estuvieron a punto de tirarse uno encima de otro.

Itachi: si, si. Muy amena la conversación, pero si no les importa esta es MI habitación y me gustaría que se retiraran… -despues de un rato, como si estuviese pensando en lo que dijo- TODOS, incluida la niña de pelo chicloso.

Sakura: -dándose por aludida- a quien le dices niña de pelo chicloso!!!!! VIEJO CASCARRABIAS!!

Itachi: viejo?? Yo??? Para que sepas tú sensei es mucho más viejo.

Kakashi: oigan, oigan. Por favor… como se les ocurre estar insultando a la hokage en un momento como este??

Caída tipo anime para todos.

Sasuke: en todo caso ya nos íbamos. Sakura!! Levántate de esa cama AHORA.

Sakura: ya voy, ya voy. No tienes para que dar órdenes. –Pone los pies en el suelo, apoya las manos en la cama e intenta levantarse, pero la pierna izquierda no le responde- _pero que mier…_

Sasuke: TE PUEDES APURAR??

Sakura: YA VOY YA VOY, no tienes para que gritarme, no ves que la pierna no me responde???

Sasuke: que???!!

Sakura: LO QUE OISTE, NO SE ME MUEVE LA PIERNA. LA TENGO MUERTA.

Kakashi: en realidad la tienes bien fea.

Naruto: pero kakashi, como se le ocurre decirle algo asi a sakura. Quizás sus piernas no sean las más bonitas del mundo. Pero no puede decirle que las tiene feas asi nada más.

Sasuke: no se refiere a eso Dobe, que no la estas viendo?? Tiene la pierna morada… pero… como es que se te puso asi??

Sakura: que se yo, quizás me golpee por ahí, como lo voy a saber.

Itachi: pues no me importa, lastimada o no quiero que se vayan de mi habitación.

Kakashi: bueno Sasuke ya lo oíste, andando, toma a sakura.

Sasuke y naruto: QUE!!??? y por que???!!!

Kakashi: porque yo lo digo y no tengo tiempo para escuchar sus estupideces, vamos.

Sasuke: tsk, esta bien.

Sakura: ajá claro, y a nadie le importa lo que yo opine.

Kakashi: tú te callas y haces lo que yo digo.

Sakura: que?? Y quien es ud. Para decirme que me calle… -y sigue alegando-

Kakashi: -sin tomar en cuenta lo que sakura dice- Sasuke apúrate, tómala luego y haz que se calle.

Sasuke: hmp, esta bien. Cuidado. –Y toma a sakura en sus brazos-

Sakura: y tu quien te crees que eres para llegar y tomarme, suéltame!!

Sasuke: argh, que histérica, cállate un rato!!! Eres una molestia!!!!

Naruto: Sasuke desgraciado te odio!!!

Kakashi: -dirigiéndose a Itachi y abriendo la puerta para dejar que sus ex-alumnos salgan de la habitación- bueno, nos vamos.

Itachi: -mirando la escena con cara de O.O- ehhh, perdón??

Se cierra la puerta detrás de Sasuke con sakura en sus brazos gritándole que la soltara, naruto gritándole a Sasuke que era un aprovechado y un idiota desgraciado y por ultimo kakashi, quien cerraba la puerta. No pasan ni 5 minutos cuando se abre de nuevo la puerta.

Itachi: -kien ya había vuelto a la normalidad- me imagine que volverías.

Kakashi: si, si. Y… donde dijiste que estaba la habitación??

Itachi: al frente de esta, la tercera habitación de izquierda a derecha.

Kakashi: no te saldría mas fácil decirme el numero??

Itachi: si, quizás… pero queria ver la cara que pondrías. Es la numero 13.

Kakashi: bien.

Y cerró la puerta.

Sasuke: -que estaba tratando de calmar la situación, con sakura aun en sus brazos y naruto colgado de su cuello ahorcándolo, pero se mantenía tranquilo. Por ahora- y cual es la habitación??

Kakashi: _jajaja, aquí voy a ver si es tan listo como finge serlo… _esal frente de esta, la tercera habitación de izquierda a derecha.

Sasuke: bien pero… porque no le dijo mejor que era la numero 13??

Kakashi: y… como supiste que me dijo exactamente lo que yo te acabo de decir??

Sasuke: por que era muy obvio, mi estúpido hermano le dijo eso para confundirlo, y por lo visto lo logro… por lo que ud. También quiso confundirme y me dijo lo mismo que el le había dicho anteriormente. Me equivoco o no??

Naruto: O.O –rascándose la cabeza- que??

Kakashi: O.o pues. Mejor entremos a la habitación. _Si es mas inteligente de lo que pensé._

Ya adentro de la habitación, la cual era exactamente igual a la otra, una gran ventana, una cama de 2 plazas en el centro de la habitación, 2 sillas en las esquinas y una mesita a cada lado de la cama.

Sakura: ya puedes bajarme u.ú

Sasuke: si, ya voy. –Y la deja sobre la cama-

Kakashi: por fin se tranquilizaron.

Naruto: asi es kakashi-sensei, ya no soportaba a Sasuke y sakura gritando todo el rato.

Sasuke: que?? Pero si tu eras el que mas gritaba!!!

Naruto: claro que no inútil, sabes que eso no es cierto.

Kakashi: creo que hablé antes de tiempo. ¬¬

Sakura: YA BASTA!!! Ahora hay otra cosa mucho mas importante… como vamos a dormir???

Sasuke: sakura tiene razon, solo hay una cama, y nosotros somos 4. Como vamos a dormir.

Kakashi: pues de ahora en adelante los que estén mas heridos van a utilizar la cama. Además, desde mañana solo seremos 3.

Sakura: está bien, apoyo la idea de que la usen los más heridos. Pero… porque vamos a estar heridos?? Además… como es eso de que solo seremos tres??

Sasuke: pues asi son las cosas, estamos aquí para pelear, pero uno de nosotros debe irse mañana en la mañana.

Sakura: QUE!!?? Y quien se va??

Naruto: me iré yo.

Sakura: naruto?? Pero… porque tu?? Porque no yo??

Sasuke: deja de hacerte la victima, se ira naruto y punto, fin de la discusión, ahora a dormir.

Kakashi: Sasuke, sakura… a la cama (suena feo)

Sasuke y sakura: QUEE!!??? Y por que yo???

Kakashi: porque si, son los que están peor.

Sasuke: a que se refiere… pero si yo estoy bien.

Kakashi: no trates de engañarme Sasuke, te quebraste unas cuantas costillas y tu pierna izquierda, me di cuenta que la cojeas al caminar.

Sasuke: eso es mentira.

Kakashi: a si?? -le da un ligero golpe en el abdomen-

Sasuke: AUCH!!

Kakashi: lo ves?? Te lo dije, ya deja tu orgullo y acuéstate de una vez. Ya es tarde.

Sakura: y que hay de mi.

Kakashi: por favor sakura, tu no empieces. Te quebraste una pierna y quieres dormir en una de estas sillas?? Tu si que tienes un puesto comprado en esa maldita cama.

Sakura: pero yo.

Kakashi: PERO NADA, ahora debemos comportarnos como un equipo otra vez asi que dejen de lado sus juegos de niños, lo que mas importa ahora es que debemos cuidarnos los unos a los otros sin importar nosotros mismos y se hará todo lo necesario para que esto funcione. Además, deberían de confiar en uds mismos, que paso con el antiguo equipo 7?? Es que acaso hasta pasar la noche en la misma cama los pone nerviosos?? Que ocurrió con los chicos que eran antes?? (Se puso serio)

Sakura: se fueron… con el tiempo… todos cambiamos kakashi, además no me puede pedir que confíe en una persona que abandono a su equipo por conseguir una absurda venganza y que llega 3 años despues como si nada paso. (Que fuerte la indirecta)

Kakashi: eso ya no importa sakura. Yo confío en ti. Por favor no me defraudes, ahora duérmanse y déjenme tranquilo, estoy cansado.

Naruto: pues, no se tiene para que preocupar por mí –en sarcasmo- yo me cuido solito, y claro que no me importa dormir en esta incomoda silla.

Kakashi: naruto!!

Naruto: si kakashi-sensei??

Kakashi: ya duérmete… y deja de llamarme kakashi-sensei. Que no soy tu sensei.

Naruto: esta bien.

En el otro lado de la habitación, sin tomar en cuenta los comentarios de naruto…

Sakura: -con un tono frío- te duele mucho?? (Asi es, en mis fics sakura es mas madura. Y en este fic en especial ella odia a Sasuke) ((por haberse ido??)) (Exactamente, despues se van a dar cuenta)

Sasuke: porque… te importa??

Sakura: debería importarme, al fin y al cabo soy medico.

Sasuke: me encanta tu preocupación. Pues no, no me duele.

Sakura: Sasuke, deja de fingir. Dime la verdad.

Sasuke: está bien, quizás… me duele un poco.

Sakura: quítate la ropa (O.o no sean mal pensadas)

Sasuke: que?? Y para que.

Sakura: -en sarcasmo- es que me dieron unas irresistibles ganas de ver tu perfecto abdomen. Pues para sanarte, para que mas iba a ser??

Sasuke: -quitándose la parte de arriba de la vestimenta- si que has cambiado, estas mas pesada que antes.

Sakura: gracias por el comentario, aunque no lo necesitaba. Ahora quédate quieto.

Coloca sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke y acumula una gran cantidad de chakra en ellas, lo que hacía que el chico se fuera sintiendo mejor, aunque lentamente.

Sasuke: porque te tardas tanto??

Sakura: que molesto eres!! Ya me falta poco.

Sasuke: la única molesta aquí eres tú.

Sakura: haré como si no oí eso. Ya termine –y retira sus manos del pecho del Uchiha-

Sasuke: ya era hora. Y que hay de ti??

Sakura: aun no, estoy algo cansada. Mi pierna puede esperar, y supongo que la tuya igual.

Sasuke: por mi no hay problema, además era de esperarse, eres tan débil.

Sakura: estoy siendo muy paciente contigo, será mejor que me dejes tranquila. Asi que ya duérmete. –y se mete dentro de la cama dándole la espalda a Sasuke quien estaba al otro lado de la cama.

Sasuke: de verdad que has cambiado. -y también se mete en la cama-

Kakashi: pues si ya terminaron de conversar por lo menos pudieron haber apagado la luz.

Sasuke y sakura: me duele la pierna!!

Kakashi: naruto apaga la luz.

Naruto: que?? Yo?? Porque??

Kakashi: porque si. Apúrate.

Y naruto apaga la luz y se sienta en la silla para tratar de dormir.

… y en la mitad de la noche…

Sasuke: podrías quedarte quieta un momento??? Intento dormir.

Sakura: lo siento, pero es que no puedo dormir.

Sasuke: quizás si te quedas tranquila y cierras los ojos podrías dormir.

Sakura: jaja, que chistoso.

Sasuke: hmp.

Sakura: -dándose vuelta para quedar frente a frente con Sasuke- que te pasa??

Sasuke: nada, solo estaba pensando.

Sakura: y en que??

Sasuke: en… sakura… tu tienes novio??

Sakura: -algo sonrojada- ehh?? Pues… s-si o///o

Sasuke: entonces es cierto que sales con shikamaru Nara???

Sakura: O.O que?? Con shikamaru?? Quien te dijo eso??

Sasuke: pues naruto nos dijo que te había visto con el dos veces.

Sakura: naruto?? Que chismoso. Claro que no, shikamaru y yo solo somos amigos. Además yo no he hecho nada con él!!

Sasuke: entonces… quien es tu novio??

Sakura: y para que quieres saberlo??

Sasuke: -un poco sonrojado, la pregunta lo pillo desprevenido- ehh, yo… solo queria saberlo… queria saber quien era lo suficientemente valiente o idiota como para ser tu novio.

Sakura: u.ú pues para tu información si hay alguien que me quiere y me valora tal y como soy. Y para que sepas ese alguien es neji Hyuuga.

Sasuke: QUE!! Neji!!! No puede ser. Sabia que tenia que ser el, no puede ser, lo ultimo que me faltaba es que neji Hyuuga tenga novia antes que yo y que para empeorar las cosas eres tu.

Sakura: y en que te molesta que yo sea la novia de neji?? Además, no es para tanto… al fin y al cabo… todos tienen novios.

Sasuke: que?? A que te refieres??

Sakura: a eso, todos están emparejados… bueno, todos menos tu.

Sasuke: que?? Eso si que no lo creo. Debe haber alguien que no tenga pareja… naruto??

Sakura: con Hinata.

Sasuke: tu amiga la rubia chillona??

Sakura: con shikamaru.

Sasuke: y que hay de chouji.

Sakura: pues sorpréndete porque hasta el te gana. Esta saliendo con la chica que atiende el ichiraku Ramen. (Aunque ud no lo crea de ripley)

Sasuke: que?? Y que ocurrió con los chicos que vivían antes en konoha??

Sakura: ya han crecido todos Sasuke… tu eres el único que sigue tan inmaduro como siempre. Quizás de físico te ves más grande y maduro, pero por dentro eres el mismo Sasuke de antes. Y eres el único que no tiene novia.

Sasuke: pues yo creo que neji sale contigo por la misma razon.

Sakura: a que te refieres??

Sasuke: a eso, solo sale contigo para no ser el único idiota en toda konoha que esta soltero… al fin y al cabo… quien podria enamorarse de ti??? Ja, lo peor de todo es que tú aceptaste, que ingenua eres.

Sakura: ya basta… no quiero seguir escuchando tus estupideces. –Y se da vuelta hacia la pared dándole la espalda a Sasuke-

Despues de unos 5 minutos de silencio en la habitación, se escucha un leve sollozo.

Sasuke: sakura, estas llorando??

Sakura: -secándose las lagrimas- c-claro que no.

Sasuke: mírame.

Sakura: no quiero.

Sasuke: sakura date vuelta.

Y sakura se da la vuelta dejando que Sasuke vea sus ojos llorosos y las gotas que le corrían en la cara.

Sasuke: estabas llorando. Y por mi culpa cierto??

Sakura: -sin aguantarse suelta las lagrimas y sollozos "un poco" escandalosamente.- Siiii, ya no aguanto mas, quizás a ti te viene lo de hacerte el frío y te da lo mismo todas las personas… pero yo sencillamente no puedo ser asi… he tenido que aguantarme todos estos años, pero ya no puedo seguir aguantando las lagrimas. Buuuaaaaa!!! –se pone a llorar-

Sasuke: -se acerca a ella y la abraza para tratar de consolarla (y para que haga menos ruido)- ya, esta bien. Lo siento, no tuve que haberte dicho eso.

Sakura: -ya deja de llorar- eso es lo peor de todo… es-es que tienes razon –se pone a llorar de nuevo- neji no me quiere… nadie me quiere, soy feaaa!!!

Sasuke: no digas eso. En realidad yo lo dije porque… quizás estaba un poco celoso ¬///¬

Sakura: -ahora si que deja de llorar- celoso?? Y porque habrías de estarlo??

Sasuke: eeemmm, pues… _llego el momento… pero como se lo digo. Piensa Sasuke… ¿Cómo le habrá dicho neji a sakura que le gustaba? No, no pienses en eso… este es TU momento. _Porqueee, porque quizás si me importas. _Gran avance idiota._

Sakura: ja, pues gracias, por lo menos se que le importo al "gran Sasuke Uchiha"

Sasuke: ya deja de llamarme asi!!

Sakura: pues, no lo hacia desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sasuke: si, pero siempre que eres sarcástica o estas enojada conmigo me llamas asi (porsi, eso es mentira. Yo lo agregue y viene directamente de mi imaginación. No tiene nada que ver con el manga o el anime)

Sakura: bueno, pero… en que ayuda que por lo menos te importe??

Sasuke: bueno… quizás es más que eso… quizás… me importas mas de lo que deberías importarme.

Sakura: O.O no te entiendo nada de nada.

Sasuke: Uy, como eres terca… QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE ME GUSTAS!! Ejem… si, eso… quizás es que me gustas… mucho.

Sakura: vaya… yo, ehhh. Nosé que decir, tu sabes Sasuke… yo tengo novio y… ES TU CULPAA!!

Sasuke: O.o que?? Mi culpa?? Y porque dices que es mi culpa… no es mi culpa que aceptaras ser novia de neji.

Sakura: claro que es tu culpa. Tu sabes que siempre me has gustado, pero cuando tuviste la oportunidad nunca me dijiste nada, yo estaba muy enamorada de ti, pero tu… nada, nunca me tomaste en cuenta… luego te fuiste y no te había visto en tres años, TRES LARGOS AÑOS ESPERANDOTE. Nunca llegaste y ahí apareció neji, quien fue muy amable conmigo, asi que me enamore de el y luego tu vuelves como si nada y ahora. Despues de unos 5 años esperándote me dices que quizás si te gusto!!!

_Ser o parecer quien te imaginas_

_No me puede hacer, la dueña de tu vida,_

_Si no me miras, baby._

_Muxo yo intente por levantar la voz,_

_Por despertar, el interés vacío_

_Que te haga mío._

Sasuke: pues… es que antes en realidad que me traías sin cuidado. No me importabas en lo mas mínimo… pero, desde que regrese he visto que has cambiado, eres totalmente madura, saber enfrentarte a mi y siempre encuentras motivo por el cual pelear conmigo, y por eso es que quizás encontré algo en ti que me interesa… además de que si que has crecido sakura. –Con cara de hentai le mira el cuerpo imaginándose lo que tapa la sabana-

Sakura: a si. Pues… yo ya tengo mi vida, y no me importa si de la noche a la mañana cambiaste de parecer y "quizás" ahora te gusto.

Sasuke: estas segura?? Segura que ya no sientes absolutamente nada por mi??

Sakura: si, totalmente segura. 100

Sasuke: mmm, pues no te creo.

Sakura: o que!!! Pues es verdad y…

Y Sasuke la detiene dándole un beso, sakura se deja llevar inconscientemente, por lo que le da permiso al chico para hacer mas apasionado el beso, la toma por la cintura y la atrae hacia el. Pero justo cuando estaba dándole lugar a su lengua, sakura se separa bruscamente de él.

Sakura: mira, yo… esto no está bien y lo sabes. Sasuke por favor… respétame, en realidad que amo a neji, y… de verdad… no quiero que las cosas cambien, por ahora me gusta mi vida tal y como es… no me hagas las cosas difíciles.

Sasuke: supongo que no debo obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres.

Sakura: asi es, gracias por entenderme.

Sasuke: pero sakura…

Sakura: nñU enserio, gracias por ser tan comprensivo.

Sasuke: lo siento, pero entiéndeme tú a mí, no puedo soportar la idea que estés tan feliz con ese sujeto. Dime algo… que sientes cuando lo miras a los ojos??

Sakura: yo… eso no creo que te importe.

Sasuke: claro que me importa… como es que te enamoraste de alguien como el. Solo debes mirarlo a la cara y darte cuenta. Tiene una mirada tan vacía como…

Sakura: como tu??

Sasuke: si. Digo no. Claro que no. Dime… que sientes cuando me miras a los ojos.

Sakura: no lo se. Sasuke ya basta.

Sasuke: no sakura. Enserio, mírame a los ojos –y le toma la cara para que lo mire-

Sakura: yo… me siento confundida. Y… y creo que me pierdo aun mas si te miro. Es como si me hipnotizara en tus oscuros ojos.

Sasuke: lo ves… sientes algo. Pues yo también me pierdo en tus ojos. (Que cursi)

Sakura: pero eso no significa nada para mi ahora. Mira Sasuke… como te digo esto, yo… me voy a casar.

Sasuke: O.O QUE!!!????!!! No puede ser… es broma verdad??  
Sakura: no… mira. –y le muestra su mano, en la cual un hermoso anillo de compromiso adorna uno de sus dedos-

Sasuke: no puede ser –se levanta de la cama. Camina de un lado para el otro cerca de la ventana mientras se toca la cara- pero como… porque…

Sakura: yo… el me lo propuso hace unas semanas. Tu todavia no llegabas, no sabia si aceptarlo o no. QUIZAS SI HUBIESES MOSTRADO SEÑAL DE VIDA, lo habría pensado un poco más, pero… estaba confundida… y me sentía tan sola… tuve que aceptar.

Sasuke: genial, para no sentirte sola se te ocurrió la brillante idea de casarte con neji. Tienes alguna otra sorpresa que darme?? Quizás que te has acostado con el??

Sakura: … u///u

Sasuke: ay no. No me digas que tu… no puedo creerlo, no de ti sakura. En que estabas??!!

Sakura: ya te lo dije, me sentía sola y sentí que el me queria tanto que… simplemente acepte. Además… que te importa eso a ti?? Y… que tal si… yo me siento bien. Si en realidad quiero casarme con el, tener una linda familia y ser feliz, con una vida normal.

Sasuke: ese es el problema sakura, no creo que puedas ser feliz con el… que no te das cuenta?? El te está utilizando para su propio bien.

Sakura: y piensas que acaso… contigo si voy a poder ser feliz?? Con un tipo que se va y deja a todos sus amigos cuando se le da la gana??

Sasuke: nosé si podrías ser feliz, pero por lo menos yo si te quiero.

Sakura: ya basta, no quiero escuchar ninguna otra palabra de ti. Como si tú nunca lo has hecho.

Sasuke: claro que no, y con que?? Con Orochimaru?? Para eso prefiero morir virgen. Además esto no tiene nada que ver. No es si lo has hecho o no.

Sakura: pues eso parece, porque desde que me preguntaste eso, no has parado de gritarme, ya no te aguanto.

Sasuke: bueno perdón por querer preocuparme por ti –se mete de nuevo en la cama, ya que le dolía un poco la pierna- ya basta con esto si?? Dejemos todo hasta aquí, no quiero seguir peleando contigo. _Y menos por neji. Que asco._

Sakura: -se da vuelta dándole la espalda a Sasuke- por mi esta bien, al fin y al cabo tu eras el que queria hablar. Buenas noches.

Sasuke: _que?? Está loca?? _Buenas noches. Duerme bien… y sueña con "neji"

Sakura: eso voy a hacer. Y tu sueña con Orochimaru (que miedo O.O)

Despues de un corto silencio de 5 segundos, tiempo suficiente para pensar en todo lo que se habian dicho. Se oyen una especie de sollozos por parte de sakura.

Sasuke: ay no, estas llorando otra vez??

Sakura: jajajajajajajajjjjajjajaaajajjajaja xD

Sasuke: sakura?? Te encuentras bien??

Sakura: jaja, lo ja, lo siento jaajaj, es que… no me pude aguantar jajajaja. Por un segundo te imagine abrazando a Orochimaru y… en realidad te veías chistoso Jhajajajaja.

Sasuke: si… muy gracioso ¬¬ Jhajajajaja

Sakura: lo ves?? Si era gracioso. –Suspiro- Aaahhhhhh, creo que soy una tonta, no puedo tomarme nada enserio, y no puedo enojarme con las personas por tanto tiempo.

Sasuke: pues… pensé que me odiabas por haberme ido hace 3 años. ¬¬

Sakura: si, pues… quizás despues de todo… no te odiaba, solo… tenia rabia, aunque si es rabia… creo que es conmigo misma.

Sasuke: que?? Y como es eso??

Sakura: si… creo que hay veces en que me enfado conmigo misma en vez de enfadarme con los demás. Pero siempre pienso que cuando me sucede eso es porque… tienen razon, y yo soy la que me he equivocado. Y quizás esta sea una de esas veces.

Sasuke: entonces eso quiere decir que…

Sakura: si… estoy muy confundida con respecto a neji… en realidad nosé si lo amo, ni siquiera se si siento algo por el. Pero aun asi siento que debo estar con el. Nosé porque… espero que me entiendas.

Sasuke: bueno, por lo menos me hace sentir bien escucharte decir que no lo amas. Pero entonces… porque te acostaste con el una vez??

Sakura: a decir verdad… no fue una solo vez n///nU

Sasuke: que?? Y… cuantas fueron??

Sakura: solo unas pocas… como unas tres veces??

Sasuke: O.O y eso te parece poco?? Eres una fresca… y yo que pensaba que eras un ángel con aureola y todo.

Sakura: eres un hablador ¬¬ pero… lo hice porque… creo que en ese momento…

Sasuke: MOMENTOSSS…

Sakura: ¬¬ esta bien… momento_**s **_si me sentía atraída por el. Que locura no??

Sasuke: mas loco es que te vayas a casar con el.

Sakura: ay Sasuke por favor. Ya te lo dije. Me voy a casar con el y punto. Ahora mejor duérmete. Es tarde.

Sasuke: esta bien, pero no te voy a dejar tranquila hasta saber cual es la verdadera razon por la que te casas con el… y no conmigo ¬///¬

Sakura: has lo que quieras… además tu nunca me pediste matrimonio.

Sasuke: y que saco… ni aun que te lo pidiera, me dirías que ya estas comprometida con neji.

Sakura: mmm… no lo se… tendría que pensarlo.

Sasuke: pues entonces… que dices te casas conmigo??

Sakura: mmm… no. Estoy comprometida con neji. Y tú lo sabes muy bien n.n

Sasuke: -caída tipo anime- entonces para que me dices que lo pensarías uúU mejor ya duérmete quieres??

Sakura: esta bien… enojón. –y le da un corto beso en la boca, luego se da vuelta para darle la espalda a Sasuke y dejarlo con la boca abierta… o mejor dicho asi: O.O-

Sasuke: O///O emmm… buenas noches??

Y asi… POR FIN la habitación queda en completo silencio durante algunas horas… hasta que de repente…

Sakura: _no tengo sueño… y quiero ir al baño… pero si me levanto estoy más que segura que despertare a alguien. No importa… debo acudir al llamado de la naturaleza._

Sasuke: sakura? Eres tu?? Que ocurre ahora. Duérmete de una buena vez.

Sakura: lo siento, pero necesito ir al baño. Sigue durmiendo.

Sasuke: esta bien. Pero si me das otro beso.

Sakura: a ti no te falta ¬¬ claro que no. Ya duérmete. No abuses de tu suerte.

Y sale de la cama, y también de la habitación. Abre la puerta cuidadosamente, se percata que nadie este despierto, mira hacia el pasillo. Sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Sakura: _cual de todas estas puertas será el baño. Para que querrán tantas habitaciones?? Escucho una voz… y agua!! Si! Yo creo que debe ser esta._

Y justo cuando iba a tocar la perilla de la puerta… ve como esta se da vuelta. O mejor dicho desde el otro lado de la habitación alguien la hacia girar.

¿?: Vaya, vaya miren lo que tenemos aquí… eres una de las "visitas" de Itachi no?

Sakura: visita? Ja. Si no te importa muévete que me estas estorbando _vaya, creo que me he juntado mucho con naruto, nosé como me atreví a decirle eso._

¿?: Mmm, eres ruda ¿eh? Mejor aun… asi me gustan. –y la toma de la muñeca para acercarla hacia el-

Itachi: Kisame!! Déjala tranquila. Ya se los advertí no se metan con ellos.

Kisame: -soltando a sakura- esta bien, esta bien. Relájate, solo me divertía.

Itachi: desaparece ahora mismo.

Kisame: me estas obligando??

Itachi: asi es!!! VETE!!

Kisame: bueno, bueno. No me grites, igual ya me iba. –Y se aleja por el oscuro pasillo-

Itachi: estas bien??

Sakura: eehh, si. Gracias.

Itachi: y que hay con tu pierna ¿todo bien?

Sakura: ah eso, si. Todo bien, en realidad no es nada que no tenga solución. Fue muy fácil.

Itachi: mmm, ya veo. Yyy… que hacías por aquí??

Sakura: yo solo… venia al baño n///n

Itachi: creo que ya lo encontraste, mejor me voy. No creo que me necesites allá -señalando el baño-

Sakura: si es cierto. Buenas noches n.n

Itachi: que? Ahh si… buenas noches.

Y cada uno sigue su camino. Sakura entra al baño e Itachi… bueno, pues el se va a donde quiera que iba. (Es una incógnita)

Luego… sakura vuelve a la habitación tal y como salio volvió a entrar, aunque esta vez nadie se despertó. Y asi transcurrió lo que quedaba de la noche… hasta que amaneció.

Kakashi: bien, ya es hora de despertarse… ¿naruto? _Donde estará… no esta en la silla. Bueno, será mejor que despierte a sakura y Sasuke._

Dicho y hecho, kakashi se acerco a la cama, sin esperar reacción de las personas que se encontraban dentro de ella tiro las sabanas hacia atrás… y se encontró con una gran sorpresa…

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

**Fin del segundo capitulo… perdón por dejarlo en la incógnita pero bueno… asi me aseguro de que todos van a querer leer el otro capitulo.**

**Gracias por lo reviews… me animan mucho n.n son muy lindos!! Bueno eso… y les pido su ayuda, es que ya no se me ocurren títulos para los capítulos… ayúdenme uds. A ponerles títulos y los que más me gusten los voy a dejar. (Pero me ayudan si) ((Yo creo que nadie te pesca ¬¬ y nadie te piensa ayudar)) (Que te apuesto a que si) otra cosa… díganme que les gustaría que pusiera en el fic, yo tengo muchas ideas, pero si me ayudan uds seria muxo mejor n.n acepto criticas!!! Al fin y al cabo este fic es para que a todos les guste!!**

**Yap eso. Me despido cuídense harto y sigan leyendo mis fics. (Y los otros tambem)**

**Xauzzz**

**SwEeT PrInCeSs e inner S.A...**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: "sorpresas"

**Oli, oli. Primero que nada una aclaración… naruto no me pertenece. Desde este capitulo en adelante, cuando salga (nombre del personaje: bla, bla, bla) significa que el personaje (ya sea sakura, sasuke, itachi, etc.) esta en vivo y en directo EL MISMO haciendo una aclaración de algo. (O sea que lo va a narrar en vez de yo n.n) si no entendieron mi aclaración…**

**Váyanse a la m$&!... Noo, es broma… pero despues lo van a entender, a medida que avanza el fic. Ahora si.**

Kakashi: bien, ya es hora de despertarse… ¿naruto? _Donde estará… no esta en la silla. Bueno, será mejor que despierte a sakura y Sasuke._

Dicho y hecho, kakashi se acerco a la cama, sin esperar reacción de las personas que se encontraban dentro de ella tiro las sabanas hacia atrás… y se encontró con una gran sorpresa…

Kakashi: NARUTO!!!! Que haces ahí!!!

Sakura: que?? Ahh?? Que pasa yo… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Sasuke: que ocurre?? Que!! Dobe que haces aquí!!

Naruto: -recién despertándose y sobándose los ojos- por que tanto escándalo.

Kakashi: naruto sale de esa cama ahora mismo.

Asi es… kakashi se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando levanto las sabanas y se encontró a tres personas durmiendo en la misma cama: Sasuke en una esquina mirando hacia la ventana, sakura en la otra esquina mirando hacia la pared que daba con la puerta y al medio naruto… quien a media noche se había metido en la cama sin que nadie lo sintiera.

Kakashi: que hacías ahí??

Naruto: tenía mucho frío asi que me metí en la cama.

Sakura: _o sea que dormí al lado de naruto desde que llegue del baño??_

Sasuke: o sea que dormí al lado del Dobe toda la noche??

Sakura: _bueno yo por lo meno soy mas cortés y tan solo lo pienso, no lo grito a los 4 vientos ¬¬_

Naruto: ni que quisiera dormir al lado tuyo baka. Lo hice para cuidar a sakura de las garras de este baboso.

Sakura: mira naruto… yo no necesito a alguien que me cuide ¿si?

Kakashi: -interrumpiendo a sakura… se dirige hacia naruto- asi es… por lo que oí anoche se nota que ella se cuida solita.

Sakura: uú a que se refiere exactamente con lo de "por lo que oí anoche"

Kakashi: con el ruido que hacían uds dos piensas acaso que nosotros estábamos dormidos?? Claro que no. Oímos toda su conversación.

Naruto: asi es… TTTT en realidad me desilusionaste sakura… no puedo creer que te hayas acostado con neji… y que mas encima estas enamorada del baka.

Sasuke: oye mas respeto quieres.

Sakura: entonces escucharon todo… TODO??

Kakashi: que entiendes tú por todo??

Sakura: emmm… bueno… todo, pero me refiero que escucharon absolutamente todo.

Kakashi: asi es… todo de todo.

Naruto: YA BASTA DEJEN A LOS TODOS TRANQUILOS!!

Sasuke: -cambiando la conversación- naruto tienes que irte.

Sakura: es cierto… debes irte.

Kakashi: y que harás exactamente??

Naruto: pues… no lo se, no lo había pensado.

Caída tipo anime para todos menos naruto.

Kakashi: ja, me lo imaginaba. Toma… aquí tienes algo que puede servirte. –y le entrega una especie de trasmisor- me lo dio la hokage para que estuviésemos en contacto con los ANBUs, pero desde aquí dentro no encuentro señal para poder comunicarme… quizás a ti te sirva mas que a nosotros… cuando puedas trata de pedir ayuda.

Naruto: esta bien… asi le pediré a neji para que venga a controlar a su novia… yo creo que ni se imagina que lo estas engañando con el baka, sakura.

Sakura: _es cierto… neji es el jefe del escuadrón _uúDile una palabra y te juro que te mato naruto… además entre Sasuke y yo no hay absolutamente nada.

Naruto: está bien, solo bromeaba.

Golpean la puerta de la habitación y kakashi va a abrir.

Kakashi: si?? Ahh… eres tú.

Itachi: si… a quien más esperabas?? Uno de uds debe irse. AHORA.

Kakashi: ya lo sabemos… naruto!!

Itachi: asi que se decidieron por el portador del Kyubi.

Sakura: -incorporándose a la conversación- no lo llames asi!!

Itachi: vaya, pero que sorpresa… y que paso con los modales que tenias ayer en la noche??

Sakura: emmm… bueno yo…

Sasuke: -pega un grito desde la ventana que, desde que llegaron se había vuelto su lugar favorito para descansar y seguir el ejemplo de shikamaru… no hacer nada- AYER EN LA NOCHE?? Y… cuando hablaste con él sakura.

Itachi: que tu amiguita no te contó??

Sasuke: que cosa!!

Sakura: nada… en la noche cuando fui al baño me encontré con tu hermano eso es todo n.ñU

Sasuke: si… gracias por recordármelo.

Sakura: vamos Sasuke acepta que Itachi es tu hermano.

Itachi: asi es… acepta que llevamos la misma sangre… hermanito.

Sasuke: ya basta déjenme tranquilo. –y vuelve la vista hacia el hermoso paisaje que se observaba desde la ventana. (Una gran pared ¬¬)

Naruto: bueno y a que hora me voy??

Itachi: ahora mismo… los demás… ¿piensan comer algo?

Sakura: nos… ¿van a alimentar?

Itachi: por favor… ya se los dije… uds son mis invitados… debo tratarlos como tales ¿no?

Sakura: bueno si pero…

Itachi: pero nada… andando.

Y salieron todos de la habitación… acompañaron a naruto hasta la entrada se despidieron de él y luego se dirigieron a un comedor de segunda mano en donde estaba servido un gran desayuno…

Itachi: bien, pues esto es para uds. Coman.

Sakura: y tu??

Itachi: yo ya comí… con el resto de mi grupo.

Sasuke: -murmurando- mejor asi… por lo menos no tengo que verle la cara en el desayuno.

Itachi: -escuchando lo que Sasuke dijo- pero aun asi me quedare con uds.

Sasuke: genial –en sarcasmo-

Itachi: al fin y al cabo… hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi estupido hermano menor… ¿no me echaste de menos?

Sasuke: mientras más lejos estés de mí mejor aun.

Sakura: ya paren… por lo menos quiero tomar desayuno en paz.

Y asi se mantuvo un ambiente de total silencio durante todo el desayuno, tanto asi que si se hubiese caído un alfiler todos lo habrían sentido (eso lo ví en una pelicula… pero no me acuerdo en cual) pero en cuanto terminaron de comer volvieron a hablar…

Sakura: si quieren yo lavo la loza n.n

Kakashi: por mi no hay problema.

Sasuke: por mi tampoco… haz lo que quieras.

Kakashi: Sasuke tengo que conversar contigo.

Sasuke: ahora??

Kakashi: si… ahora. Acompáñame a la habitación.

Sasuke: hmp. Esta bien, como quiera.

Y se fueron dejando todo tal como estaba.

Sakura: claro le das la mano y se toman el brazo uú

Itachi: si quieres puedo ayudarte.

Sakura: no te molesta?? nn

Itachi: claro que no… siempre y cuando tú quieras.

Sakura: claro!! Por mi genial.

Itachi: bien… entonces empecemos.

Y se dirigieron hasta la cocina… mientras Itachi lavaba los platos, sakura los secaba y los guardaba.

Itachi: y dime… que relación hay entre tu y el niño zorro.

Sakura: O.O quien ¡¿naruto?! Nada… solo somos amigos.

Itachi: entonces por que lo defiendes tanto.

Sakura: porque? Te refieres por haberte dicho que no lo molestaras??

Itachi: asi es.

Sakura: no… es que simplemente odio cuando lo molestan diciéndole Kyubi o portador. (Eso también es algo agregado por mí)

Itachi: Aaahhhhhh ya veo… y con mi hermano??

Sakura: que ocurre con Sasuke??

Itachi: que relación tienes con el??

Sakura: ninguna… casi apenas somos amigos.

Itachi: y eso por que??

Sakura: mmm… nosé. Solo es que no congeniamos en muchas cosas y casi siempre estamos peleando.

Itachi: entonces no es el quien te gusta…

Sakura: Sasuke?? Ja… claro que no… ya no.

Itachi: entonces antes si.

Sakura: si… cuando era una niña.

Itachi: todavia lo eres.

Sakura: claro que no . yo ya soy grande.

Itachi: da igual… de todas formas te comportas como una niña.

Sakura: claro que no!!!

Itachi: lo ves??

Sakura: nñU Jiji… solo es que tu me sacas de quicio… además que te quejas tanto… por lo menos no soy vieja como tu. (Que falta de respeto… yo creo que a Masashi Kishimoto nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza que sakura e Itachi se llevaran "tan bien" y que le tuviera tanta falta de respeto a un asesino)

Itachi: oye… a quien le llamas viejo… solo soy unos 5 años mayor que tu!!

Sakura: y te crees muy joven?? Ya Deberias retirarte de todo esto de ser ninja y andar saltando en árboles.

Itachi: voy a hacer como que no oí eso… además no debería importarme lo que dice una niña como tu.

Sakura: por mi no hay problema… y apúrate con ese plato.

Itachi: toma… era el último.

Sakura: entonces ya terminamos… que bueno n.n

Itachi: si genial… auch.

Sakura: que te pasa??

Itachi: nada… solo es una vieja herida que aun no sana… no es nada, estaré bien… he tenido peores.

Sakura: peor aun asi… pudiste haberme dicho antes, sabes que soy medico y te pude haber curado muy rápidamente.

Itachi: no, no importa… no dejare que me toques… despues quizás que me hagas.

Sakura: ¬///¬ jaja, muy chistoso… solo lo hago por tu bien pero si no quieres…

Itachi: sabes?? Eres muy linda.

Sakura: o///o que??

Itachi: pues eso… eres linda.

Sakura: pues… gracias _eso creo _no me lo esperaba de ti.

Itachi: tienes novio cierto?

Sakura: Sip. Esta en konoha, es un Anbu.

Itachi: quizás lo conozco.

Sakura: mmm, no lo creo… su nombre es neji Hyuuga.

Itachi: Hyuuga?? Vaya, un gran clan.

Sakura: igual que el Uchiha… si no fuera porque los mataste a todos.

Itachi: asi es n.n

Sakura: que maldito eres, como es que puedes sonreír despues de haber matado a tus padres y toda tu familia.

Itachi: familia?? Ja, eran todos unos desgraciados… quizás me arrepiento de haber matado a mis padres… pero a los demás… por mi que sigan muertos.

Sakura: _que miedo… mejor me voy… _emmm si… ya es tarde… debo irme.

Itachi: -toma a sakura de la muñeca- espera…

Sakura: que ocurre.

Itachi: espera… no te vayas aun.

Sakura: porque?? Que pasa?

Itachi: bésame.

Sakura: QUE!! Estas loco… ya te lo dije, tengo novio… además me voy a casar dentro de poco… no puedo.

Itachi: y eso que importa… en todo caso yo tampoco te volveré a ver… tengo que seguir con mi vida, buscar a los Jinchuuriki y todo eso… asi que no te estoy comprometiendo a nada… solo será algo pasajero.

Sakura: pero yo… no lo se. (Acepta tonta) ((Inner pam: Tu eres mas tonta todavia… despues de todo tu estas escribiendo la historia y sabes si ella acepta o no)) (Tienes razon n.n)

Itachi: créeme solo será una relación pasajera.

Sakura: pero y si los demás se enteran…

Itachi: pues si tu no se lo dices no creo que se enteren.

Sakura: mejor dicho si TU no dices nada… por que es en ti en quien no confío…

Itachi: vamos… confía en mi… ¿Qué dices? Si o no.

Sakura: pues yo… esta bien… pero solo un…

Pues que creen uds. Siiii, otra vez pillaron a sakura desprevenida, aunque esta vez fue el Uchiha mayor quien la sorprendió con un profundo beso… era totalmente diferente a Sasuke… a la manera que ella lo veía, Itachi tenia mas experiencia por lo que no le costo nada profundizar mas aun el beso e introducir su lengua en la boca de la chica, quien aceptaba gustosa el ofrecimiento del Uchiha. Concediendo permiso a su nuevo amante para que invada su boca, ella trae sus manos al cuello de él, Sujetándolo fuertemente por miedo a que se termine todo, ya que, al parecer, esto le estaba gustando.

Sakura termina el beso en busca de un poco de aire, además de sentirse avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer.

Itachi: porque tan nerviosa y sonrojada?? No tienes de que sentir vergüenza.

Sakura: no es eso… es que… si… si es eso, me siento extraña… _pero con Sasuke no sentí lo mismo, no me avergoncé… será porque a Itachi no lo conozco del todo._

Itachi: -mostrando una sonrisa (una de esas sonrisas sexys con la que se le cae la baba a cualquiera que este en su sano juicio… Kyaaaa)- esta bien, esta bien… lo que tu digas… pero sabes que te avergonzaste . admítelo.

Sakura: no quiero seguir oyendo tus tonterías… me voy.

Itachi: espera!!

Sakura: que quieres ahora.

Itachi: ahora… viene la pelea.

Sakura: si… por cierto… porque razon quieres pelear… al fin y al cabo tu misión es capturar al Kyubi… pero naruto no esta aquí, cual es tu otra razon??

Itachi: no hay otra razon… solo quiero divertirme con uds.

Sakura: Aaahhhhhh, genial lo único que me faltaba era que acabo de besar a un loco maniático que pelea porque si.

Itachi: si bueno… quiero decirte que… me gustaría pelear contra ti.

Sakura: qué??!! Ahora!! En este encuentro??

Itachi: así es… bueno, si tu no quieres lo entenderé… supongo que Sasuke aceptaría con gusto pelear a muerte contra mi ¿no?

Sakura: espera… dices que si peleo contra ti… no le harás nada a Sasuke??

Itachi: mmm si, mas o menos es eso. Al menos por ahora.

Sakura: entonces esta bien… despues de todo a mi también me gustaría pelear contra ti… siempre y cuando tengas cuidado… recuerda que soy una chica n.n

Itachi: o///O si… y una muy linda por cierto. –Y se estaba acercando a ella para besarla otra vez-

Sakura: -colocando una mano frente a su boca- aun no te he dado la confianza suficiente… pero acepto que me digas que soy linda. Ahora si que me voy… mi equipo ya debe estar extrañándome…

Itachi: y como no… si eres una hermosura (no puedo creer que YO este escribiendo cumplidos hacia sakura… bueno, al fin y al cabo es solo un fic)

Y sakura solo giro la cabeza… pero siguió avanzando sin volver a darse vuelta… hasta llegar a la habitación, en donde antes de entrar golpea la puerta… por cualquier cosa, más vale prevenir antes que lamentar… ella todavia no estaba preparada para ver a Sasuke y menos a kakashi en una situación algo comprometedora, y no pensaba arriesgarse.

Pero cuando se decidió a abrir la puerta (no se imaginan lo que se encontró)

Nada fuera de lo común (kueck!) Sasuke sentado en el borde de la ventana, kakashi tirado en la cama… nada comprometedor. ((Inner pam: que aburrido)) (Callate tu!!)

Sasuke: -se da vuelta, la queda mirando y… vuelve la vista hacia la ventana (kueck!)

Kakashi: era mucho que lavar ¿no?

Sakura: que!!?? Ahhh, si… eso parece n.n

Sasuke: -sin girar la cabeza… como si estuviese muy pendiente en algo en el exterior- eso parece??

Sakura: uú si, eso parece ¬.¬

Sasuke: ¬¬

Sakura: uú×

…………………………………………

por mientras que estos dos pelean para ver quien tiene la mejor cara de indiferencia, en otro lado del bosque se encuentra el ninja n° 1 hiperactivo y cabeza hueca naruto Uzumaki…

Naruto: _como estarán todos ahora?? Kakashi me dijo que me comunicara con los ANBUs, tiene razon… ellos nos ayudaran… ¬¬ aunque siempre llegan tarde. _–y encendió el transmisor (asi se llamaba cierto??) Kggshhh alo?? Kgshhh neji?? Neji hyuuga?? Kgshhhhsshhh es urgente kgsshhh necesito hablar contigo kggshhhh _nadie contesta!! _Es sobre sakura kggsshhh –desde el otro lado de la línea- kkggsshhh naruto?? Que ocurre?? Que es tan urgente?? QUE LE OCURRIO A SAKURA!! Cambio. Nada _por ahora_ kggshhh es que tenia que hablar urgentemente contigo kgshh cambio kggshh y que es lo que ocurre entonces?? kgshh cambio kgshhshh estamos en problemas… los de akatsuki nos encontraron y tienen a kakashi, sakura y al baka en su guarida… a mi me dejaron libre y kakashi me dijo que pidiera ayuda a los ANBUs kggshh cambio kggshshh vamos hacia allá enseguida kkggsshh espera un poco kgshsh donde estas kkkgggghshh cambio en el bosque… yo los buscare y les dejare algunas señales kggsshh cambio kgsshh está bien… te buscaremos, partiremos enseguida. Tu espéranos… como cuantos necesitan?? Cambio kkgghsshh cuantos que?? Cambio kggshh hombres dobe, cuantos hombres necesitan para ayudar a salir?? cambio kkggsshh aaahhhhh, unos hartos (super bkn ese numero) mientras mas mejor kggsshhh cambio kggsshh bueno, nos estamos viendo… cambio y fuera kgsshhh.

Naruto: y ahora… ¿Qué hago? Estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido, estoy aburrido…

…………………………

Bueno… dejando a naruto "aburrido" mientras espera a neji y a los demás (cuando lleguen ahí si que se va a poner bueno el fic, por ahora estoy puro rellenando) ((cuando no, siempre dando jugo ¬¬)) volvamos a la guarida de los akatsuki con los otros…

Sakura: que estará haciendo naruto ahora??

Sasuke: -todavia en el borde de la ventana- yo creo que nada. (Que comes que adivinas… si es tan cool kyyaaa)

Kakashi: solo espero que neji ya este en camino.

Sakura: si, asi todo termina mas rapido.

Y golpean la puerta, a lo que sakura va a abrir…

Sakura: si?? Itachi eres tu –Sasuke esta atento a la conversación-

Itachi: ya es la hora.

Sakura: ahora… mismo??

Itachi: -rodando los ojos- si… ahora.

Sakura: n.n bien… ya vamos.

Itachi: los estamos esperando… apúrense.

Sakura: n.n –y cierra la puerta. Dirigiéndose a su equipo- levántense par de flojos!!

Sasuke y kakashi: -solo giran la cabeza para mirarla- …

Sakura: me encanta cuando me hacen caso ¬¬ tenemos que ir a pelear.

Kakashi: ahora?? Pero nadie nos dijo nada.

Sakura: pues a mi si me dijeron, y en lo personal… yo quiero ir primero.

Kakashi: estas segura??

Sakura: totalmente.

Kakashi: esta bien, si eso quieres… por que no?

Sasuke: -levantándose de la ventana- bueno vamos.

Y asi se dirigieron hacia la parte de atrás, donde había un gran lugar, como una especie de patio para entrenar con una arena de combate (nosé de donde salio eso O.O) y todo incluido. (Itachi: y buta que nos salio bien cara la gracia TTTT) y en ese lugar se encontraban los de akatsuki: itachi, kisame y deidara, esperando a nuestros participantes de la hoja…

Itachi: hasta que llegan.

Sakura: no nos demoramos tanto uú _odio que se meta conmigo de esa forma._

Sasuke: bueno, no querían pelear?

Itachi: a eso vamos, ya calmate.

Sakura: y cual es el reto?

Itachi: mmm, ya veo… con que quieres que sea con retos.

Sakura: -parándose frente a itachi- claro… o sino no tendría sentido. _Trágate esa._

Itachi: mmm, bien, ya les tengo un reto. Uds elegirán primero a la persona que quieren que pelee de su equipo, luego elegiremos nosotros. Las reglas del juego son: el primero que se salga de la arena, pierde, o el primero que muera –mostrando una sonrisa sádica (pero igual es taan sexy)-

Sasuke: aja claro… primero elegimos nosotros y mientras uds tienen tiempo para elegir mejor a su participante ¿no?

Itachi: estas tratando de decir que haremos trampa? Claro que no… esta vez les tocara elegir a uds, en la próxima pelea nos tocara a nosotros, y la tercera será por descarte.

Sakura: para mi suena razonable. _Eres un pillo itachi, se muy bien por que estas haciendo esto, y se que tus razones no son las de hacer trampa._

Kakashi: para mí también, empecemos de una vez.

Itachi: está bien, entonces que suba a la arena la persona que va a pelear de su equipo.

Y sakura, sin esperar el comentario de ninguno de sus dos compañeros, sube.

Itachi: mmm, bien.

Kisame: voy yo ¿no?

Itachi: claro que no… esta es mía. -Y se quita la capa de akatsuki-

Sasuke: -susurrando- sabía que iban a hacer trampa, si lo hubiese sabido habría ido yo.

Sakura: -quien alcanzo a oír lo que sasuke decía- _por eso es que el nos dejo elegir primero, muy astuto itachi, sabias que si tu hubieses avanzado primero sasuke se habría abalanzado sobre ti… por lo que veo en realidad querías pelear contra mi. _Bien, una cosa antes… recuérdalo… soy una chica n.n

Itachi: n///n lo tendré presente cuando estés fuera.

Sasuke: ¬///¬ _idiota._

Y con la mirada de un celoso sasuke empezó la pelea.(sasuke: a quien le dices celoso) (n.n es verdad, acéptalo… estabas celoso) (sasuke: ¬///¬ quizás… un poco) (es taan sexy) (sasuke: todavia estoy aquí niña) (ya lo se n.n y no me digas niña, que al fin y al cabo si quise que fueras mayor que yo en este fic… solo fue para hacerte un favor n.n) (sasuke: nñU esta bien, ya entendí)

Itachi: estas lista?

Sakura: nací lista.

Kakashi: -dirigiéndose a sasuke- pues que raro, que yo recuerde hace 4 años no sabía ni lanzar un kunai.

Sakura: ¬¬

(Y yo voy a narrar la pelea n.n, la voy a hacer bien resumida eso si, sin muxo detalle y con palabras abreviadas y de la forma que yo hablo normalmente, aunque no tanto)

y entonces sakura le tira un kunai a itachi en los pies, pa que se caiga, pero el pobre kunai cae pa la cresta del mundo y se pierde en el horizonte (sakura: y era mi kunai favorito TTTT) a lo que itachi responde tirándole shurikens envueltos en fuego, sakura logra eskivarlos pero no se da cuenta k en ese momento (suena linda esa palabra) itachi se acerca a ella y pum, pa, weno y ke pa, y un cara a cara y patas por aki, patas por allá, una nube de polvo y unas vocecitas del mas allá diciendo oooOOOOOOOOooo y ta too pasando y wapa, wapa el látigo de la muerte y tupá pura adrenalina y llega Koke y la Andrea con pepito y kea la caga.

(Parece que me pase un pokito… pero ya saben a lo que me refiero… y lo de Koke y la Andrea y pepito… me refiero a unos personajes "ficticios" creados por la imaginación de yo y mis compañeras d curso) ((No ke Koke era el matute??)) (Despues lo voy a explicar mejor n.ñU)

Itachi: _es mas fuerte de lo que pensé, creo que tendré que utilizar mi fuerza. _(Que modesto)

Sakura: _por poco y no me salvo… tengo que ser mas rápida._

Y asi sakura se acerca a itachi, este de un salto (es ágil el cauro) se aleja de ella, colocándose a su espalda.

Itachi: nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo.

Sakura: ya lo se.

Sakura voltea y de un golpe en el suelo, hace que este tiemble provocando una gran onda. Pero itachi salta otra vez, colocándose de nuevo detrás de sakura, esta vez tomándola por la cintura, le susurra algo al oído, cosa que solo ella puede oír y luego la toma lanzándola fuera de la arena… un poco lejos para el gusto de todos.

Itachi: pues… creo que aquí termina todo, yo gano. -y se coloca de nuevo la capa-

Sasuke: genial, yo le habría ganado, incluso lo hubiese matado. –y vuelve a entrar en la guarida, sin importarle lo que pasaba a su alrededor-

(Y aquí tenemos a sasuke Uchiha dando una declaración por su FEO comportamiento… dinos sasuke ¿Cómo te sentiste por haber ignorado a sakura despues de su caída de 20 metros?) (Sasuke: … sin comentarios… ADEMAS NO FUERON VEINTE METROS… fueron solo 19.5) (¬¬ gracias por tu declaración y tu exactitud sasuke)

Kakashi: -dirigiéndose a sakura- estas bien?

Sakura: -levantándose del suelo- claro que si, gracias.

Kakashi: bien… iré a la habitación. –y se va-

Sakura: -hablando sola- si, gracias por su preocupación, no se en que maldita hora se me ocurrió aceptar la misión de tsunade-sama, porke no le dije que no, me hubiera ahorrado todas estas molestias, pero no sakura, tenias que ser tan buena.

¿?: Mmm, no creo que haya sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Sakura: itachi??!!!! Oíste todo lo que dije??

Itachi: claro, si hablas tan fuerte. ¿Estás bien?

Sakura: si, aunque sinceramente estaría mejor si te hubieses ahorrado algunos metros en lanzarme, o si me hubieses matado.

Itachi: no digas eso, claro que no te pensaba matar. Ven, entremos.

Sakura: no creo que sea buena idea… no me gustaría que me vieran contigo.

Itachi: porque? ¿Que tiene de malo?

Sakura: por favor, somos de equipos contrarios, además sasuke te odia a muerte.

Itachi: siempre es sasuke, sasuke, sasuke… ¿no puedes hablar de otra cosa? NI DE TU NOVIO HABLAS TANTO. Estas segura de que no te gusta mi estupido hermano?

Sakura: o///o cla-claro que no!!!

Itachi: ¿entonces? Ven, entremos.

Sakura: esta bien.

Y asi entraron juntos hacia la guarida y se dirigieron hasta las habitaciones.

Sakura: bueno, despues hablamos.

Itachi: ¿no quieres entrar a mi cuarto?

Sakura: O///O no, además, ellos ya deben estar preguntándose donde estoy n.n

Itachi: como quieras, despues nos vemos.

Y sakura se dirigió hacia su habitación compartida mientras itachi entraba a la suya. Como era de costumbre, ella golpeo la puerta, espero unos segundos y entro a la habitación, el panorama era el mismo de siempre, sasuke en la ventana, kakashi en la cama…

Sakura: llegue.

Sasuke: como si no pudiéramos verte.

Sakura: y ahora a ti que te pasa?!

Kakashi: esta molesto… porque perdiste.

Sakura: ohhh, lo siento, me olvide que tu eras el "perfecto sasuke uchiha", perdóname por robarme tu momento de gloria.

Sasuke: ya cállate quieres.

Kakashi: chicos ya basta, no estamos en condiciones como para estar peleando.

Sakura: pues el empezó a molestarme.

Sasuke: ¿perdón? Acaso soy yo el que toma un tono irónico y no me quedo callado nunca??!! NO

Sakura: -sentándose en una de las sillas- no seguiré peleando contigo, no vales la pena (fuertes declaraciones)

Sasuke: mira quien habla, la señorita suelta.

Sakura: ¿a quien le dices suelta?

Kakashi: ya basta, no pienso seguir escuchándolos… me voy de aquí, si quieren mátense, pero no será culpa mía. –Y salio de la habitación-

Y luego de un largo e incomodo silencio…

Sakura: da igual… no pienso gastar mis energías en estupideces.

Sasuke: dirás las pocas energías que tienes… eres igual de molesta y débil que antes.

Sakura: -levantándose de la silla se dirige hacia sasuke- ¿perdón?

Sasuke: -mirándola a los ojos- eso… lo que oíste eres una M O L E S T I A.

Sakura: -le da una bofetada a sasuke- no voy a soportar que sigas ofendiéndome.

Sasuke: -activa su sharingan y mira a sakura con furia (pero sigue siendo taan sexy)- quien te crees que eres para golpearme?

Sakura: soy sakura haruno ¿y que?

Sasuke: -se queda viéndola por largo rato-

Sakura: y ahora que te pasa?

Sasuke: pese a todo simplemente no puedo odiarte.

Pero Sasuke no la dejo pronunciar ninguna palabra, ya que inesperadamente la beso posesivamente, mientras la agarraba fuertemente de la cintura y la apretaba contra el, sakura, un poco asustada y sorprendida acepto el beso y lo profundizo mas, concediendo permiso a sasuke para que invadiera su boca, ella se aferro de su cuello mientras jugaba con su oscuro cabello. Sasuke corta el beso en busca de algo de aire.

Sakura: que… fue eso?

Sasuke: mmm, no lo se… ¿amor?

Sakura: por favor sasuke ya te lo dije, no juegues conmigo… además tu sabes que yo salgo con neji.

_Usted no sabe, lo que es el amor_

_Y el miedo que causa, la desolación_

_Usted no sabe, que daño causo_

_Como ha destrozado a este corazón_

_Que tan solo palpitaba _

_Con el sonido de su voz, con el sonido de su voz._

Sasuke: otra vez el… entonces porque aceptaste mi beso?

Sakura: pues, solo… no lo se, por favor no me confundas mas ¿si?

Sasuke: está bien, pero algún día tendrás que responderme todas las preguntas que te he hecho.

Sakura: pero por ahora, mejor no preguntes nada.

Y sakura vuelve a subir sus labios a la altura de los de Sasuke y lo besa de nuevo provocando que el Uchiha la tome de la cintura y gane el control de la situación y la tire sobre la cama, mientras se besan, violenta y desesperadamente comienzan a sacarse la ropa, como apresurándose antes de que se arrepintieran, sasuke se separa de sakura para comenzar a besar su cuello, dejando un camino, luego, en un instante capturó sus labios de nuevo, sus lenguas se entrelazan y rozan en rincones de las bocas de ambos, sakura envolvió sus manos en el cabello del Uchiha atrayéndolo hacia ella, se separan en busca de aire nuevamente, ahora era el turno de ella, se giran, por lo que sakura queda sobre él, y vuelve a besarlo, comenzando por la boca, un tierno y dulce beso, bajando por el mentón hasta llegar al cuello, desciende trazando suaves marcas con su saliva. Mientras sasuke la agarraba posesivamente de la cintura y la apretaba contra el, ahí, desnudos los dos, trataban de demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, los que se encontraban ocultos en lo mas profundo de sus corazones.

Y asi fue como el chico termino penetrándola (si, ya lo se… no soy muy buena con lemon asi que me ahorre toda esa parte… pa la otra será, que toavia quea arto fic xD), primero suavemente, luego fue aumentando la intensidad, ya que para sakura no era algo nuevo, y el lo sabia, sabia que la chica que tenia en frente suyo no era virgen, que era de otra persona… pero en ese momento no le importaba, solo se conformaba con tenerla para el aunque fuese una sola vez. Y cuando ya casi no podían respirar, llegaron al clímax, sasuke, quien se encontraba sobre la chica, se hizo un lado, acostándose junto a sakura, los dos totalmente exhaustos, se besaron por última vez, un dulce y tierno beso, lleno de amor y luego se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Pero mientras dormían alguien golpea la puerta (que por cierto sasuke la había cerrado con seguro). Pero nadie contestaba, entonces se oyó una voz…

Kakashi: ¿sasuke? ¿Sakura? Están ahí??

Sasuke: -despertándose por los golpes de la puerta y la "molesta" voz que se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación, se levanta de la cama suavemente para que sakura no se despierte. Susurra- demonios, kakashi-sensei tenia que molestar justo ahora –se pone la ropa (estaba desnudo kyaaa) y abre la puerta-

Kakashi: ¿sasuke? –mirándolo de pies a cabeza- que… hacías exactamente??

Sasuke: -con cara de: "¿se nota poco que tengo sueño?- estaba durmiendo.

Kakashi: y sakura??

Sasuke: esta durmiendo.

Kakashi: ahhhhhh. ¿En la cama?

Sasuke: -bostezando- si.

Kakashi: ¿y tu donde dormías?

Sasuke: -restregándose un ojo- en la cama.

Kakashi: -con su típica voz neutra y calmada- mmm, ya veo.

Sasuke: …

Kakashi: espera un momento… dijiste tu… y sakura… durmiendo… en la cama?

Sasuke: -poco faltaba para que se quedara dormido en el marco de la puerta- seh.

Kakashi: -tan calmado como siempre- mmm, ya veo… nosotros dos tenemos que conversar sasuke.

Sasuke: -despertándose un poco- ahora?

Kakashi: A H O R A.

Sasuke: mmm, esta bien. Espera un poco. –y sasuke entra a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él dejando a un estupefacto (rarita la palabra) kakashi fuera de la habitación.-

Sasuke: _que hago, que hago, que hago, que hago… ahh, ya se. Primero que nada relájate sasuke uchiha, no es nada del otro mundo solo me pedirá que tengamos una conversación "de hombre a hombre" (dice esto paseándose por la habitación y hace las comillas "…" con los dedos) y luego me "explicara" TODO sobre "eso" y "aquello" y "todo lo demás". Si, creo que no hay porque preocuparse (noo, pa na) vamos uchiha, tu puedes. Mientras sakura no se entere sobre nuestra "pequeña" conversación… no tengo que preocuparme._

Y asi, sasuke abre la puerta, para su sorpresa kakashi todavia estaba ahí esperándolo y vuelve a cerrar la puerta tras de el, pero esta vez, los dos estaban afuera de la habitación.

Sasuke: _relájate, relájate… solo es tu "ex" sensei… por lo menos no es mi papá… si, ya lo se… el esta muerto. _–mostrándose lo mas relajado posible- ¿y? de que querías hablar.

Kakashi: primero que nada, recuerda que soy mayor que tu, por lo que te recomendaría que me trates de "ud", no de "tu". Y segundo…

Sasuke: _aquí se pone picante la cosa._

Kakashi: … que hacían uds dos exactamente?? –sigue calmado-

Sasuke: ya se lo dije, estábamos durmiendo.

Kakashi: y necesitaban dormir desnudos y con la puerta cerrada?? –aun se mantenía calmado-

Sasuke: _glup. _Ya sabe, hacia un poco de calor y no queríamos que lo **impertinentes** entraran a la habitación.

Kakashi: sasuke… no me mientas… que hacían **exactamente.**

Sasuke: dormíamos.

Kakashi: -perdiendo la paciencia (quien no, con un interrogatorio que no lleva a na cualquiera se desespera), golpea la pared- SASUKE NO TE HAGAS EL IDIOTA (lo que aquí en "chilito" se traduce como no te hagai el weon) ((inner pam: pero que rasca, poblacional, ultima, por favor, no me lo imaginaba de ti)) (ess… cultura… ¿latinoamericana? n.n) ((¬¬))

Sasuke: _no me hago el idiota, solo estoy alargando algunas cosas._

Kakashi: dime de una vez, que estoy perdiendo la paciencia, ¿tú y sakura lo hicieron?

Sasuke: que cosa ¿dormir juntos?

Kakashi: en realidad me estas desesperando ¬¬ TUVIERON SEXO SI O NO!!!

Sasuke: O.O _¿tengo que responderle a esa pregunta tan agresiva?? _Emmm… pues… yo…

Kakashi: no alargues mas las cosas. Si o no.

Sasuke: pues… ¿si?

Kakashi: eso es afirmativo o no?

Sasuke: si, si hicimos el amor.

Kakashi: no pienso darte un sermón de 24 horas…

Sasuke: _menos mal._

Kakashi: …solo voy a preguntarte…

Sasuke: _¿mas preguntas?_

Kakashi: estas consiente de lo que has hecho? ¿Estas consiente de lo que pueda pasar? ¿Qué sakura tiene novio? ¿Y que sea neji hyuuga?

Sasuke: -procesando información- si, si, me lo ha estado recordando todo el día, y si, pero no tenia para que recordármelo kakashi.

Kakashi: mmm, por mi esta bien, mientras no vengas despues a pedirme ayuda porque te arrepentiste de algo. Créeme sasuke las mujeres son cosa difícil.

Sasuke: -tomando confianza- dímelo a mi, ya no las soporto, y que hay de ti… ¿alguna historia que quieras compartir?

Kakashi: aun no te he dado la confianza suficiente. ¬¬

Sasuke: cierto. Y… ¿eso era todo?

Kakashi: mmm, pues si. No soy muy bueno en estas cosas, asi que vive libre y a lo loco que la vida dura poco (un consejo muy sabio por parte de un sensei).

Sasuke: _para eso me puse tan nervioso?? _Bueno, voy a despertar a sakura.

Kakashi: otra cosa… recuerda… siempre condón. (Y pone la mano asi como diciendo "OK", aquí en chilito ese es el signo del condón) ((Inner: y de otras cosas cochinas .)

Sasuke: bien O.O –y entra a la habitación, dándole un portazo en la cara a kakashi para que no entrara-

Sakura: -que para la sorpresa de sasuke (para su desgracia diría yo) ya estaba vestida y sentada sobre la cama- ¿y tu? Donde estabas?

Sasuke: emmm, yo… en el baño.

Sakura: mmm, ya veo… te sientes bien?

Sasuke: ¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

Sakura: si, tu. Porque últimamente te la pasas en el baño.

Sasuke: claro que no

Sakura: ¿no lo recuerdas? Cada vez que te pregunto donde estás, tu me dices que en el baño.

Sasuke: _acabo de meter la pata. Plan B, cámbiale el tema. _No importa, estaba pensando…

Sakura: ¿en el baño?

Sasuke: uú si, en el baño… estaba pensando en naruto.

Sakura: O.o tu pensando en naruto???!!!!! No me lo creo.

Sasuke: me refiero a… ¿Cómo estará? _Que estupidez acabo de decir._ –sonrojándose- Me-me refiero… a que debe estar haciendo, si. A eso.

Sakura: aaahhhh, por un momento pensé que ya te habías cambiado de bando (significa: se le había dado vuelta la tortilla, se le quemaba el arroz, se le pegan los tallarines, se le quea la patita atrás… como quieran decirle.)

Sasuke: claro que no O.O

Sakura: pues… yo igual he pensado lo mismo (valga la redundancia)

…………………………………………

En otra parte del bosque…

Naruto: para pasar el tiempo, mejor voy a cantar (canciones, no sean mal pensadas):

**Suponiendo que en la gente la belleza es natural, pues belleza es la palabra que aun no logro concretar…**

…………………………………………

En la guarida de akatsuki…

Sakura: debe estar bien.

Sasuke: seh, lo mismo digo.

…………………………………………

Naruto: **si tu no estas aquí no sé, que diablos hago amándote, si tu no estas aquí sabrás, que dios no va a entender porque te vas…**

…………………………………………

En la guarida de akatsuki…

Sakura: están golpeando la puerta.

Sasuke: -en el borde de la ventana- si me di cuenta. Pues abre, no me voy a enfadar.

Sakura: -caída tipo anime, se dirige hacia la puerta susurrando varias cosas- no me voy a enojar, claro, piensa que ahora tiene empleada, ni que me importara mucho que se fuera a enojar. –abre la puerta- que quieren!! ¿Itachi?

Itachi: gracias por el recibimiento, son las palabras más amables que me has dicho en el día.

Sakura: que ocurre.

Itachi: han tenido noticias del kyubi?

Sakura: mmm, pues no, nada.

…………………………………………

Naruto: **dale caliente, dale caliente, da-dale caliente, da-dale caliente…**

…………………………………………

Sakura: ¿solo venias a eso?

Itachi: ya es hora de la cena… ¿o no piensan comer nada?

Sakura: vamos enseguida.

Itachi: dense prisa. –le guiñe un ojo a sakura y se va-

Sakura: -cierra la puerta- vamos sasuke. –se da la vuelta para mirar al prodigio uchiha, pero ve que no hay nadie…

Sasuke: -detrás de sakura- estoy aquí.

Sakura: _mier… _sasuke, no me asustes de esa manera.

Sasuke: no importa, date prisa –y le guiñe un ojo, repitiendo la escena de su hermano mayor.-

Sakura: -cierra la puerta detrás de ella y ambos se dirigen al comedor- porque hiciste eso.

Sasuke: hmp. Que relación hay entre ese dobe y tu??

Sakura: que tiene que ver naruto??

……………………………………………

Naruto: **responde, me quieres, tú sabes que eres, mi todo, no huyas más de mi amor…**

……………………………………………

Sasuke: no me refiero a naruto y tú lo sabes bien.

Sakura: si, ya lo se… pero entre tu hermano y yo no hay nada. _Nada que te importe._

Sasuke: supongo que no me mentirías.

Sakura: porque habría de hacerlo n.n _lo que no sepa no lo dañara._

Sasuke: entonces todo esta bien.

Sakura: si n.n

Kakashi: terminaron?

Sakura: de que??

Sasuke: si, si terminamos.

Kakashi: que bueno, ya estaba aburrido de esperarlos.

Itachi: bueno, coman.

Sakura: ¿y tu?

Itachi: yo ya comí, con mi grupo. Igual que siempre.

Sasuke: _mejor ahora no le digo nada, no quiero que se quede de nuevo a ver como comemos._

Kakashi: sakura, serias tan amable??

Sakura: de que… O.O ¿¿ya termino?? Pero, como lo hace… como logra comer tan rapido y sin que lo veamos.

Sasuke: supongo que tú lavas los platos.

Sakura: tu también??? Entonces soy la mas lenta??

Kakashi y sasuke: asi es. –y se van-

Sakura: por lo menos si naruto estuviera aquí el si me haría compañía…

………………………………………………

Naruto: **llueve sobre la ciudad, porque te fuiste, ya no queda nada más. Llueve sobre la ciudad y te perdiste, junto a mi felicidad…**

………………………………………………

Itachi: y no te basta con mi compañía??

Sakura: ¿itachi? Que me ocurre, ando lenta, no me doy cuenta de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor.

Itachi: si… mejor apresúrate.

Sakura: n.n _igualito a su hermano._

Una vez que sakura termino de comer, los dos se fueron a lavar los platos.

Sakura: ¿porque me ayudas?

Itachi: tengo muchas razones.

Sakura: y yo mucho tiempo para oírlas.

Itachi: ¬¬ bueno, además de que asi es la única forma con la que puedo hablar contigo ya que "eres tan importante para tu grupo que todos están pendientes de lo que haces".

Sakura: u///u solo lo hago para no levantar sospechas. ¿Otra razon?

Itachi: me siento bien con tu compañía.

Sakura: n.n gracias. ¿Otra?

Itachi: veo que eres inconformista. No quiero que estés sola.

Sakura: que dulce, aunque en realidad que tus amigos dan miedo. Pero ¿otra razon?

Itachi: me gustas. (Se imaginan a itachi uchiha diciéndole a sakura haruno que le gusta??)

Sakura: ya basta, ya te lo dije no jue…

(Adivinen que paso) asi es, itachi sorprendió nuevamente a sakura con un apasionado beso (sakura: debo decirlo, estuvo mucho mejor que el anterior n.n) al principio fue algo alocado y salvaje, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos el beso se hacia cada vez mas intenso, dulce, suave. El chico la rodeo por la cintura, con dulzura, le beso el cuello, con dulzura. Cada acto de él, cada movimiento era con dulzura, con paciencia, esperando que este momento no terminase jamás. Pero lamentablemente… a pesar de haber aceptado el beso, sakura sintió como si algo dentro de ella le dijese que no estaba haciendo lo correcto. Y se separo bruscamente del chico.

Sakura: lo siento itachi, pero no lo se, no me siento bien haciendo esto.

Itachi: bueno, pues no me gustaría obligarte a algo para lo que no estas preparada, dejemos todo hasta aquí.

Sakura: _por la…, a quien quiero engañar, no me aguanto, esta entero de rico. (Salio un poco chilena la sakura) _espera un poco.

Itachi: que ocurre ahora??

Sakura: dame tiempo ¿si?

Itachi: a que te refieres??

Sakura: déjame pensarlo un poco y luego te digo si acepto o no.

Itachi: no sabía que necesitabas tiempo para ver si engañabas a tu novio o no.

Sakura: ja, ja. Que chistoso. _Si queri no más._ Yo solo decía.

Itachi: por mi no hay problema. Tomate tu tiempo.

Sakura: gracias. _Si sasuke se pareciera un poco mas a itachi _n.n

Itachi: aunque no creo que a tus amigos les guste saber en lo que andas metida, en especial al kyubi.

Sakura: uúU _cambio de parecer. _Pues a NARUTO no creo que le importe esas cosas.

………………………………

Naruto: **rakata, rakata, si se me pega voy a darle, rakata, rakata…**

……………………………

Itachi: lo que tu digas, adiós. –y se va hacia su habitación-

Sakura: adiós. –y se dirige hacia la suya, hace su ritual de siempre, despues de esperar unos segundo abre la puerta, y para su sorpresa las cosas eran algo distintas, kakashi ya no estaba sobre la cama, en cambio, estaba sentado en una de las silla, y sasuke no estaba en el borde de la ventana, estaba en la otra silla, frente a kakashi, mirándolo a los ojos.

Sakura: ¿me perdí de algo?

Kakashi: -sin dejar de mirar a sasuke- no exactamente.

Sakura: bien, me voy a MI habitación.

Sasuke: -pestañea y dirige la mirada hacia sakura.- NANI??

Sakura: lo que oyeron, me voy a mi habitación.

Kakashi: bien, bien. Y dinos… exactamente de a donde piensas sacar otra habitación.

Sakura: itachi, el hermano de sasuke _me encanta recordárselo _me dijo que les sobraba una habitación, y que nos la ofrecía a cualquiera de los tres, personalmente y sin la aprobación de ninguno de los dos la acepte.

Sasuke: bien, por fin voy a poder dormir cómodo.

Sakura: alto ahí chico prodigio, si es que no lo recuerdas la que se quedo lavando platos fue esta señorita, o sea yo. Yo le dije a TU HERMANO que estábamos incómodos y YO fui la que pelee esta mañana si es que no lo recuerdan, y como habíamos acordado, al que le tocase pelear o estuviese mas herido le tocarían las comodidades. Asi que acepto con gusto esa habitación.

Sasuke: pero, no es justo. Kakashi, diga algo.

Kakashi: si es justo.

Sasuke: O.O  
kakashi: sakura tiene razon, asi que ella dormirá en la otra habitación, yo dormiré en esta cama y tú en la silla.

Sasuke: oiga… pero porque??

Kakashi: por que perdiste… no lo recuerdas??

Sakura: ¿perdiste? A que se refiere con que sasuke perdió??

Kakashi: apostamos a quien duraba mas tiempo sin pestañear (jugar a las quemaditas) y yo gane.

Sakura: déjenme adivinar, y apostaron a que el que ganaba dormía en la cama ¿cierto?

Sasuke: hmp. Cierto.

Sakura: y tu perdiste??

Sasuke: -asiente con la cabeza- …

Sakura: naruto tenia razon, además de tener mala suerte eres un perdedor. Jajajajajajaja.

Sasuke: yo no tengo mala suerte!!

Sakura: a no?? Pues yo pensaba lo mismo hasta que naruto me hizo ver todo lo contrario.

Sasuke: y que te dijo exactamente.

Sakura: me dijo que habian 5 razones por las que eres el mas salado de toda konoha.

1.- eres el único sobreviviente de tu clan. A demás de tu hermano.

2.- el que mato a tu familia es tu propio hermano, por lo que vale callampa que este vivo.

3.- a pesar de que en un tiempo eras el más perseguido por todas las chicas, ahora eres el único que no tiene novia.

4.- te uniste a orochimaru (culebra gay) para hacerte más fuerte y casi termino matándote.

5.- no has logrado ninguna de las dos metas que te propusiste en tu vida.

Y agregando la sexta y para rematarte, estas en el mismo lugar que tu hermano y no puedes matarlo.

Sasuke: si sakura, gracias por recordarme las desgracias de mi vida.

Sakura: tómalo como humor por parte de naruto.

Sasuke: ese usuratonkashi, dobe, maldito, teme, baka, desgraciado, zorro de #87& y #$//#"#$&& y por ultimo "$#///#"m$&!☻♥5♣A•♦8♣Ă.

Kakashi: ya terminaste??

Sasuke: hmp. (Alguien le puede enseñar lenguaje a este niño??)

Kakashi: bien, a dormir.

Sakura: adiós, y un consejo sasuke, no duermas de lado o te va a doler mucho la espalda, en realidad esas sillas son un poco incomodas, pero luego te acostumbras n.n

Sasuke: mejor sale ahora mismo de esta habitación antes de que te arroje por la ventana.

Sakura: si ya me iba O.O buenas noches n.n –y se va de la habitación-

Kakashi: a dormir, mañana es un nuevo día…

Y asi, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones y se durmieron en cosa de segundos, pero sakura no se encontraba muy cómoda en su nueva habitación.

Sakura: _vaya, nunca pensé que podria sentirme tan sola, esta habitación da miedo, pero que estoy pensando, soy una chunin, todo esta bien sakura, relájate… a quien quiero engañar, me sentiría mejor estando con kakashi y sasuke… o con itachi 0///0. que estas pensando sakura, claro que no… inner sakura: pero le dijiste que lo ibas a pensar, y esta es tu oportunidad de pensarlo… a demás nadie se va a enterar._

……………………………………………………………

Naruto: **asi que shh, shh, nadie lo sabrá. Asi que shh, shhh, nadie lo sabrá. Shh, shh Nadie lo sabrá…**

……………………………………………………………

Sakura: _mmm, es verdad. Nadie lo va a saber. ¿Por qué no?_

Asi que se levanta y se dirige hacia la habitación de itachi, que quedaba al lado. (Kueck!) Golpea la puerta y luego la abre, asomando la cabeza.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

**Fin del tercer Cáp. Sorry por dejarlo en la incógnita, (y por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar) es que estaba resfriada y no pude escribir en toos estos días, entonces para que no se aburrieran de esperar una actualización, deje el Cáp. Hasta aquí nu mas, no me maten, es lo que hay no más.**

**Grax por los reviews, pero quiero mas!!! ((Se volvió obsesiva ¬¬))**

**Y unas respuestas locas a los reviews:**

**XkeLly-cHanX: a mi tambem me gusta ver sufrir a sasuke y que se ponga celoso, claro que tiene que pagar por lo que le hizo a sakura!!! Y lo de neji, es más que nada un relleno y su "novio" de palabra, por que al fin y al cabo llega al último. Yo también amo a itachi!!!!!! Bueno, eso. Grax por tus reviews.**

**Jibril hikari: a mi tambem me gusta mas el nejiten y el sasusaku, pero como ya dije, para rellenar neji es perfecto… y ahora si que no descuido a naruto, lo que pasa es que tengo que encontrar una buena situación para colocarlo, y por eso, siempre que lo nombren, el va a hacer una pequeña aparición (aunque sea cantando), aunque cuando llegue neji y CIA. Si que vamos a tener a naruto hinchando las pelotas too el rato n.n sakura si que se va a meter en problemas!! El único adelanto que les doy, es que con itachi y sasuke va a quedar la grande por la culpa de un "pequeño hablador". Grax por tus reviews!! Y teni razon… los mero mero son sasuke y sakura n.n ((igual que siempre ¬¬ cuéntate una nueva))**

**Y eso seria too por hoy, voy a tratar de actualizar el otro fin de semana, no puedo apurarme más, ma encima que tengo el dedo too chungo porque me lo quebré jugando básquet ((ella no mas tenia que ser))**

**Y un pequeño adelanto…**

**Va a haber un itasaku, naruto se encuentra con neji y el escuadrón anbu y se dirigen a la guarida de los akatsuki. Eso es lo único que les puedo decir. (Este capitulo si que va a estar largo). Ahh, y por ultimo, el capitulo 4 yo creo que va a estar pa este fin de semana o pal Lunes, depende del tiempo que tenga (y que ojalá mi tía no me vea saliendo de la casa) lo que pasa es que teno ke ir a un ciber por ke me sacaron el internet, y mi tía (que vive al frente mío) tiene la boca tan "xikitita" ke le anda inventando historias a mi mama de ke yo me junto con amigos pa fumar y toa la cuestión (vieja ocicona), se ke a nadie le importa mi vida, pero bue, **

**Yap, esu, cuidense y manden reviews en el botoncito de "Go".**

**Xauzz**

"**x.XSwEeT PrInCeSsX.x"**

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•


	4. Chapter 4

**Keys: **

**Voy a dejar un review: lo que dice el personaje.**

_**Voy a dejar un review**_** en cursiva, **_**lo que piensan. O cuando hablan por teléfono.**_

**VOY A DEJAR UN REVIEW!! EN MAYUSCULAS cuando los personajes gritan o hablan con un tono de voz exagerado o más alto. (XD)**

**(Despues de leer este Cáp. Haz tu buena acción del día y me dejas un review) intervenciones mías**

**((Despues de leer esta ****m$&! Tienes que dejar un review****)) ¬¬ intervenciones de mi inner**

**-despues de leer este Cáp. Voy a dejar un review- narraciones mías**

……………………………**.. Cambio de ambiente, personajes o día.**

Capitulo 4: "

Asi que se levanta y se dirige hacia la habitación de itachi, que quedaba exactamente… al lado. (Kueck!) Golpea la puerta y luego la abre, asomando la cabeza.

Itachi: ¿sakura? Que haces aquí?? –para la sorpresa de sakura el estaba levantado (y vestido) revisando el cajón de un mueble junto a su cama-

Sakura: yo… me sentí sola y quise venir a verte u///u

Itachi: jaja, yo te pregunte si era buena idea lo de la habitación y tu dijiste que si, asi que no es mi culpa.

Sakura: mmm, ya se que no es tu culpa. Pero a decir verdad vengo por otra cosa ((uta la cabra fresca, no se aguanta ni un segundo mas)) (y quien no si itachi-kun is so cute!)

Itachi: y que otra cosa si se podria saber??

Sakura: u///u ya lo pensé… y… si quiero.

Itachi: genial pero… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? (si los hombres son taan lentos)

Sakura: -caída tipo anime- que ya no recuerdas lo que me dijiste esta tarde!!

Itachi: ahahhhhhh, sobre eso… y que hay con tu novio??

Sakura: quien? ¿Neji? Pues… también lo pensé y bueno… QUE SE PUDRA. (Asi se habla)

Itachi: jajajaja, por fin te oigo decir algo cuerdo.

Sakura: ¬¬ eres igual que sasuke.

Itachi: mas respeto, te agradecería que no me compares con ese idiota.

Sakura: ¿Por qué hay tanto odio entre uds dos?

Itachi: bueno, ¿no se lo dices a nadie?

Sakura: -impaciente- claro que no.

Itachi: yo tampoco.

Sakura: ¬¬ gracias. Pero en serio, no creo que sea taan secreto como para que no me lo quieras decir.

Itachi: no es eso, lo que pasa es que simplemente no nos llevamos bien, el esta enojado conmigo por lo que hice y no me lo va a perdonar hasta verme muerto, es un idiota, ni todo el clan uchiha junto pudo contra mi y el piensa que sólo me va a derrotar.

Sakura: _pensándolo asi, en realidad sasuke es un tonto. _Deberias hablar con el.

Itachi: hablar con sasuke?? Es la persona más terca del mundo. No me dejaría ni decirle que quiero hablar con el, primero intentaría lanzarme un kunai.

Sakura: seh, es cierto. Porque los hombres son asi?

Itachi: ¿perdón?

Sakura: que ahora me vas a decir que tú eres distinto?

Itachi: claro.

Sakura: que confiado. Pues no, son todos exactamente iguales.

Itachi: gracias por arruinar el momento.

Sakura: ¿momento? ¿Yo? Pero si yo no he hecho nada.

Itachi: pues tú empezaste con las preguntas.

Sakura: esta bien, esta bien. Esto ya no tiene sentido. Me voy a mi habitación.

Itachi: espera!! Podríamos comenzar de nuevo.

Sakura: mmm, veo que estamos ansiosos.

Itachi: ¬///¬ quieres si o no.

Sakura: si, si. Está bien. –y sakura salio de la habitación y golpeo la puerta (de nuevo)-

Itachi: ¿Quién es?

Sakura: -con una gran sonrisa asoma la cabeza por la puerta- soy yo.

Itachi: -sonriendo (que sexy. Kyaaaa)- ¿sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura: -se acerca a él poniendo cara de prosti- vine a hacerte compañía.

Itachi: -se sonroja un poco- o///o falta que me hacia.

Sakura: -se sienta al lado suyo en la cama- pues yo también me sentía sola. –Mostraba una sonrisa muy amplia, como si se estuviera conteniendo la risa-

Itachi: entonces nos podemos hacer compañía esta noche ¿no?

Sakura: -a unos escasos centímetros de él- por mi está bien.

Entonces itachi se acerca a sakura para besarla, cuando de pronto:

Sakura: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Itachi: AHORA SI QUE ARRUINASTE EL MOMENTO. Y gracias por escupirme en la cara.

Sakura: lo siento, lo siento. Es que no me podia aguantar mas jaja.

Itachi: no pienso empezar de nuevo.

Sakura: jaja, esta bien, ya se me paso jaja, ahora si.

Y volvieron a donde se habian quedado.

Sakura: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajahjajjjajajajajjajajajajajajajaja

Itachi: -se levanta de la cama- definitivamente contigo no se puede.

Sakura: perdón, perdón jajajajaajaj. Ahora si.

Itachi: claro que no. Espera un rato, descansa y… ríete todo lo que quieras, ya me aburrí de todo esto.

Sakura: que??? ¿Te enojaste?

Itachi: si.

Sakura: y asi me decías que me comporto como una niña, el único niño mal enseñado aquí eres tu.

Itachi: ¿perdón? ¿Soy yo el que no paro de reírme?

Sakura: siempre me sacas todo en cara.

Itachi: es primera vez que lo hago.

Sakura: aps, _UPS, se me olvidaba, es sasuke quien siempre me saca las cosas en cara. Como pude equivocarme en algo tan estupido. Bueno, siempre y cuando no se de cuenta no hay problema._

Itachi: no me digas, me confundiste con sasuke… OTRA VEZ.

Sakura: _muy tarde. _Eso parece n.n

Itachi: definitivamente esto no esta funcionando. ¿Por qué no mejor lo dejamos para otra vez?

Sakura: mmm, bueno, ya se me había pasado todo. Pero si eso quieres.

Itachi: bueno, bueno. Quédate aquí y esperemos. Si pasa algo, pasa.

Sakura: acepto, despues de todo ya te lo dije, no quiero estar sola en esa habitación.

Itachi: ¿no estas cansada?

Sakura: no, porque ¿tu si?

Itachi: nooo, pero pensé que con la pelea de hoy ibas a estar algo agotada.

Sakura: tengo baterías de buena calidad (auspicia duracell), no me canso tan fácilmente n.n

Itachi: -se vuelve a sentar en la cama y toma a sakura por la cintura para atraerla hacia el- ¿Qué están esperando exactamente?

Sakura: ¿estamos? ¿A que te refieres?

Itachi: tu y tu grupo, ¿Qué están esperando? Que los dejemos libres?? Que se acuerden de uds y los vengan a rescatar??

Sakura: no te lo voy a decir. A pesar que… te lo digo a cambio de algo.

Itachi: ¿a cambio de algo?

Sakura: sep, asi es. Si me das algo te lo digo n.n

Entonces él le dio una suave y duradero beso, tomando el mentón de la chica con su mano. Sakura cerró sus ojos, aceptándolo. En realidad era eso lo que ella queria, mas que nada lo necesitaba, en realidad se sentía sola. Y sujetó fuertemente el cuello de itachi, por miedo a que todo terminara y se diera cuenta de que era un sueño. Pero cuando se separaron pudo ver que todo era muy real.

Itachi: ¿eso esta bien?

Sakura: si, estuvo bien.

Itachi: entonces ahora dime, ¿Qué piensan hacer?

Sakura: mmm, no lo se.

Itachi: ¿me mentiste?

Sakura: nunca confíes en tu enemigo n.n

Itachi: ¬¬ eres pilla.

Sakura: claro que no, soy astuta que es diferente. Además ¿acaso no te gustó el beso?

Itachi: claro que si, pero eso no tiene nada que ver.

Sakura: eso quiere decir que me besaste solo para que te dijera que pensábamos hacer!!!

Itachi: no, mira, no me malentiendas, lo que pasa es que. Demonios, para que me esfuerzo. Si, quizás si.

Sakura: eres un maldito.

Itachi: lo único que me faltaba, que ahora incluso tu me digas que soy un maldito.

Sakura: desde que supe que mataste a toda tu familia siempre he pensado que eres un maldito, nunca te lo había dicho que es distinto.

Itachi: otra cosa hiriente que quieras decirme??

Sakura: mmm, no, por ahora no. Solo prefiero disfrutar del momento.

Itachi: -tomándola de la cintura (ahora están de pie junto a la cama)- no sabes cuanto esperaba que dijeras eso.

Sakura: me alegro.

Itachi: ¿ahora si es un buen momento?

Sakura: es perfecto.

(Prepárense pa un lemon n.n) Entonces itachi busco los labios de sakura y poco a poco sus cuerpos dejaron de tener distancia alguna. Ninguno de los dos podía medir cuanto habían deseado el encuentro. Se sentían muy solos, y entonces gemidos por parte de sakura comienzan a surgir por su boca, incitando a itachi a querer más. Y asi sus lenguas se entrelazan, al igual que en los besos anteriores. Sakura coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de itachi y presiona con aun más fuerza contra sus labios, para asegurarse de que no se iban a separar en un buen rato.

Y al ver esta reacción, el mayor de los uchiha lanza a sakura en la cama, con un poco de violencia, pero aun asi eso le agradaba a la chica. Esta vez, Sakura no vaciló en gemir nuevamente contra el beso. Envueltos en una mezcla de calor y pasión, sus lenguas peleaban contra ellas en un constante toque. Sakura envolvió sus manos en el cabello del chico, empujándolo mucho más. Itachi mientras tanto, le quitaba la ropa a la chica, y ella hacia lo mismo. Sin poder continuar más, los dos se separaron para buscar aire, ambos se sentían muy felices y agotados a la vez, entonces itachi aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara de sakura, y en un instante captura sus labios de nuevo. Forzó su lengua en su boca mientras ella peleo en contra de la suya y sakura casi suspira cuando sintió sus calidos y dulces labios otra vez.

Esta vez fueron directo al grano, ya ambos con solo la ropa interior puesta, se revolcaban en la cama. El chico subía una mano por la pierna de sakura, quien no podia estar más colorada. Ella se le acercó y rodeó con sus brazos a itachi, este subió una mano hasta sus pechos y le quitó el sujetador. Ella ya no se podía contener, por lo que gemía por cada caricia que le otorgaba y se puso encima de itachi, devorándolo y besándolo por cada rincón de su torso. Rozando su cadera con la de él, cada vez estaba más excitado y, en un arranque le quitó la única prenda que tapaba a Sakura y sus propios boxers, la puso debajo y la penetró despacio, para no hacerle daño, pero por el rostro de la joven, se pudo dar cuenta de que ella ya tenia experiencia en todo esto, asi que Sakura rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de él, sin permitirle separarse.

Un juego de caderas, eso era lo que hacían, un juego de caderas cada vez más rápido, se oían gemidos por toda la habitación, Sakura no paraba de llamarle, gimiendo, pidiendo más; arañando la espalda del chico con cada embestida, con ese acto solo conseguía excitar más aun a itachi. Siguieron cada vez más rápido y más y más... hasta que, itachi con un gemido ronco y Sakura gritando su nombre (pero no muy fuerte porque podían oírla) y profundizando sus uñas en la espalda de este llegaron al clímax.

El chico se desplomó al lado de ella. Los dos intentaban inútilmente relajar su respiración, el corazón les latía a mil por segundo y ambos estaban totalmente sonrojados, y entonces, cuando ya estaban más relajados pudieron dirigirse algunas palabras.

Itachi: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sakura: bien… muy bien.

Itachi: que bueno, será mejor que te duermas ya que tendrás que irte a tu habitación para que no sospechen de nada.

Sakura: si, ya lo se.

Itachi: bien, entonces… que descanses. Yo te despertare luego. –Y le besa la frente para luego acomodarse en la cama y acurrucar a sakura, quien se queda profundamente dormida-

……………………………………

Y en la otra habitación.

Sasuke: kakashi… ¿no oyó algo?

Kakashi: no. no oí nada sasuke… será mejor que te duermas ya es tarde y tengo sueño.

Sasuke: si, pero es que no puedo dormirme, sobre todo en esta silla tan incomoda.

Kakashi: PUES ENTONCES QUEDATE DESPIERTO Y NO ME MOLESTES!!

Sasuke: uú no tenía para que gritar.

Kakashi: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sasuke: genial, ahora se queda dormido, pero la otra noche tenia que quedarse despierto escuchando lo que no le importaba.

……………………………………

Y donde estaba naruto:

Naruto: son las 3:30 de la madrugada, (no me pregunten de donde saco un reloj, por que no tengo la menor idea) todavia no llega el escuadrón anbu. No he tenido ninguna noticia de kakashi-sensei, sakura-chan o sasuke-baka. Y lo peor de todo… TENGO MIEDO!!!! (pobrecito . ) pero calmate naruto, hay que conservar la calma en estos momentos, no hay de que preocuparse, todo saldrá bien y –de repente, a lo lejos se oyen ruidos de hojas y ramas que se quiebran- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Calmate naruto recuérdalo… ¡el futuro hokage no puede asustarse por estas estupideces! –se comienzan a escuchar voces a lo lejos-

Naruto: -con la respiración acelerada- manten la calma, no pasa nada, solo son animales del bosque… pero un momento… ¿desde cuando que los animales hablan? O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

……………………………………

Más tarde, esa madrugada, en la guarida de los akatsuki (exactamente en la habitación de itachi)

Itachi: sakura, sakura despierta, vamos sakura ya es tarde, despierta.

Sakura: mmm… que ocurre… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

Itachi: ya es tarde, estas en mi habitación, son las 6:30 de la mañana y debes volver a tu habitación.

Sakura: ¿sasuke?

Itachi: _que?? Me dijo sasuke??? _No sakura, soy yo, itachi uú

Sakura: ITACHI!!!!!!! _Ups _lo siento, es que por un momento, yo… es que tu… y el…

Itachi: si, si. Ya lo se, no te molestes en darme explicaciones.

Sakura: lo siento, será mejor que me vaya. –Y se levanta de la cama como quien se para de una silla-

Itachi: o///o emmm, sakura.

Sakura: ¿si?

Itachi: tu ropa.

Sakura: -quien recién se había dado cuenta de que se estaba yendo desnuda- O///O UPS. –y tomo lo primero que vio y se lo coloco tapándose el cuerpo. Que en este caso fue la sabana-

Itachi: OYE!! –al quitar la sabana de la cama, sakura hizo que itachi quedara ahí, desnudo, frente a ella. A plena luz del día.

Sakura: O///O yo… lo siento.

Itachi: -se levanta de la cama y se dirige a un baño que había dentro de la habitación (si, ya lo se. Es la única habitación que incluye baño)- no tienes de que preocuparte… solo que me conformaría con que no me miraras tanto, o es que nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo??

Sakura: _es distinto, he visto a hombres desnudos, pero nunca lo había visto a el… ya que en la oscuridad de la noche no hay mucho que ver. _Emmm, bueno yo, no es eso, es que…

Itachi: n.n me encanta cuando te pones nerviosa. Será mejor que te apresures.

Sakura: u///u si, será mejor que me apure.

Y asi, cerrando esta "penosa" escena, itachi se mete al baño mientras sakura se cambia de ropa en la habitación de él.

Sakura: -gritándole a itachi, quien aun estaba en el baño- me voy!!!

Itachi: -sale del baño con una toalla amarrada a la cintura dejando ver su bello y musculoso torso desnudo (kyaaa, agárrenme, que me desmayo) ((inner: tan exagerada como siempre ¬¬))- espera un poco, hay algo que quisiera darte.

Sakura: ¿y que seria?

Itachi: -se acerca al mueble de al lado de su cama y saca algo de él- toma, esss… un regalo de parte mía, un recuerdo. –y le entrega un hermoso collar con un pendiente en el cual se veía por un lado el signo de konoha (ya saben, eso que parece un caracol con una flechita atravesada) y por el otro se veía el signo del clan uchiha (el abanico blanco con rojo)-

Sakura: es muy lindo… pero no puedo aceptarlo. – y se lo devuelve-

Itachi: pero… ¿Por qué no?

Sakura: tiene el signo de tu clan, no puedo usar eso.

Itachi: eso no tiene nada que ver, yo soy un uchiha y te lo regalo como… una muestra de cariño. No para que te creas parte de mi "gran" clan.

Sakura: jaja, esta bien… pero solo lo acepto como una muestra de amistad.

Itachi: -colocándole el collar a sakura- esta bien, como una muestra de amistad.

Sakura: ahora si, ya me voy.

Itachi: nos vemos en el desayuno.

Sakura: estaré en la habitación de sasuke y kakashi, ve a buscarnos…. Te estaré esperando –y le da un fugaz beso en la boca antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la de sus compañeros de equipo-

Golpea la puerta de la habitación, nadie responde y entonces se fija en que la puerta esta sin el seguro, por lo que la abre, muy lentamente, sospechando que aun sus compañeros están durmiendo. Entra a la habitación, cierra la puerta detrás de ella y con mucho cuidado se dirige hacia la cama… y repentinamente… salta sobre esta aplastando a kakashi quien se encontraba durmiendo placidamente dentro de ella.

Sakura: es hora de despertarse!!!

Kakashi: sakura!!! No tenías para que lanzarte sobre mí.

Sakura: jiji. Lo siento xp

Sasuke: -recién despertándose a causa del gran alboroto y los gritos- que ocurre… porque tanto escándalo. ¿Sakura?

Sakura: buenos días dormilón n.n

Sasuke: ¬///¬ que haces aquí tan temprano??

Sakura: ¿temprano? Son las 7 de la mañana, ya es hora de levantarse.

Sasuke: -parándose de la silla- que molesta –al tratar de enderezarse le crujen todos los huesos de la espalda- AUCH!

Kakashi: uuhhh, eso debe doler.

Sakura: creo que dormiste algo mal sasuke.

Sasuke: -que parecía jorobado- ¿enserio? Pues ni cuenta me había dado.

Sakura: no tienes para qué ser tan sarcástico. Ven, déjame ayudarte.

Sasuke: claro que no. que es lo que me quieres hacer??

Sakura: vamos, no tengas miedo, acuéstate en la cama.

Sasuke: claro que no, tú eres muy brusca.

Sakura: ¿y desde cuando que eres tan delicado? Ahora ven y acuéstate.

Sasuke: ya te dije que no.

Sakura: uú estas logrando que pierda la paciencia.

Sasuke: no me importa, pero tu a mi no me tocas.

Sakura: SASUKE UCHIHA, ACUESTATE EN ESA MALDITA CAMA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!

Kakashi: O.O

Sasuke: esta bien, esta bien. Ya voy, no tienes para que gritar. –Y se tira de frente en la cama-

Sakura: ahora quédate quieto. –y se sienta sobre él con las piernas abiertas-

KKKRRIIIICCCCKKK!!!

Sasuke: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA mi espaldaaa!!!!

Kakashi: auch, hasta a mi me dolió.

Sakura: no exageres, no es para tanto, solo fue un tironcito.

Sasuke: si, pero con tus salvajes manos ese "tironcito" casi me deja en estado vegetal.

Sakura: quédate quieto que aun no termino –y comenzó a masajearle la espalda-

Sasuke: asi está mucho mejor. _En realidad puede ser muy cuidadosa cuando se lo propone, pero cuando no… mejor no acercarse a ella._

Golpean la puerta.

Kakashi: yo abro… ¿itachi? ¿Qué ocurre?

Itachi: ¿estoy molestando?

Los dos miran dentro de la habitación a sakura y sasuke en su pose un poco "perturbadora".

Kakashi: no, claro que no.

Sakura: ITACHI!!!

KKKRRRIIICCCKKKK!!!!

Sasuke: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: UPS, lo siento, no fue adrede n.nU

Sasuke: déjalo asi, o me vas a terminar matando.

Itachi: -le pregunta a kakashi- ¿Qué están haciendo exactamente?

Kakashi: pues, a decir verdad. Esas sillas no son para nada cómodas.

Itachi: aahhh, ya veo.

Sakura: -al lado de kakashi, uniéndose a la conversación- ¿y a que venias? n.n

Itachi: es hora del desayuno.

Sasuke: -al lado de la cama, tratando de enderezarse- ya vamos.

Itachi: bien… como quieran. –y se va-

Sakura: estas bien??

Sasuke: siiiii, a pesar de tener todos los huesos de la espalda quebrados, estoy muy bien.

Sakura: eres exagerado.

Kakashi: vamos, tengo hambre.

Sakura: yo también n.n

Sasuke: -susurrando- cuando no.

Sakura: uú te oí sasuke. _Porque no le quebré la espalda cuando tuve la oportunidad._

Y con la discusión de sasuke y sakura, salieron de la habitación para dirigirse hasta el comedor en donde, al igual que todas las mañanas, se encontraba itachi esperándolos…

Itachi: hasta que por fin aparecen.

Sakura: ;p no fue tanto lo que nos demoramos

Itachi: bueno, lo que les queria decir era que se dieran prisa.

Sasuke: ¬¬

Kakashi: ¬¬U

Sakura: n.ñU

Itachi: a lo que me refiero es que tienen que elegir a uno para pelear.

Sasuke: recuerda que uds eligen primero.

Itachi: ya lo se.

Kakashi: entonces??

Itachi: -suspirando- ahhh, en fin. Como sea, hagan lo que quieran. Los estamos esperando afuera.

Kakashi: espera un minuto.

Itachi: ¿Qué ocurre?

Kakashi/ ¿¿y el desayuno??

-caída tipo anime para todos-

Itachi: enserio quieres comer antes de pelear.

Kakashi: me da lo mismo. _Total, yo no soy el que va a pelear._

Sasuke: ¬¬ _claro. Solo porque el no va a ser el que va a pelear._

Kakashi: esta bien, ya entendí, despues.

Y todos se dirigieron (de nuevo) a la parte de atrás, (o patio) y se encontraban en el mismo lugar que el día anterior, a la misma hora y en la misma situación…

Kakashi: y entonces ¿a quien eligen?

Kisame: esta vez si que iré yo.

Itachi: bien, como quieras. ¿y quien de su equipo?

Sasuke: iré yo.

Itachi: vaya, vaya. Y yo que pensé que tendrías miedo de pelear, como la vez anterior no te atreviste.

Sasuke: esa pelea era de sakura, aunque si hubiese sabido que pelearías tu…

Itachi: -interrumpiendo a sasuke- ¿entonces no sabias?

Sasuke: claro que no!! Nadie lo sabia.

Itachi: eso es lo que tú crees.

Sakura: _hay no. itachi que vas a decirle a sasuke._

Sasuke: a que te refieres idiota??

Itachi: a eso. Que tu amiguita SI sabia que yo pelearía en el turno anterior.

Sasuke: -con cara de te-juro-que-te-mato-si-eso-es-verdad se dirige hacia sakura- ¿es eso cierto?

Sakura: bueno yo.

Itachi: ¿Qué ya no lo recuerdas? Cuando estábamos en la cocina. Y yo te dije que seria YO quien pelearía.

Sasuke: uú SAKURA…

Sakura: pues, si. Es cierto.

Sasuke: y aun sabiéndolo aceptaste pelear contra el??

Sakura: si. Si no lo hacia, entonces serias tu el que iba a pelear contra el, y con el odio que le tienes era mas que seguro que pelearías hasta morir.

Itachi: vaya, pero que tierno. Mira hermanito, la chica si que te aprecia, no sabe como mal gasta el tiempo en un idiota como tu.

Sasuke: y que ¿acaso estas celoso?

Itachi: porque ¿acaso eso te molestaría? (como se nota que estos dos son hermanos)

Sasuke: no vine para conversar contigo, vine a pelear.

Itachi: entonces comiencen. Las reglas esta vez cambiaran un poco, esta será una pelea a muerte. El que se mantenga vivo es el que gana.

Sasuke: por mi no hay problema.

Kisame: por mi tampoco, es mas, seria un gusto.

Itachi: entonces comiencen cuando quieran.

(Sorry, pero no tengo ganas de narrar la pelea, además, la trama del fic es otra, las peleas son solo un agregado, pero igual lo haré detallado)

Y asi comenzó la pelea, aunque podria decirse que fue la copia exacta de la pelea anterior de sasuke en el bosque. (Se acuerdan del sujeto X??) Despues de que kisame se vio rodeado en un gran circulo de fuego hecho por sasuke le lanzo unas kunais, las cuales el uchiha pudo esquivar perfectamente, y como respuesta le manda unos shurikens envueltos en llamas para distraerlo, y en cuestión de segundos apareció detrás del miembro de akatsuki para enterrarle un kunai y matarlo (sii, ya se que estuvo harto FOME la pelea)

Itachi: si, esta bien, ganaron.

Sakura: entonces ¿el esta muerto?

Sasuke: si. ¿Qué no oíste a tu amiguito?

Sakura: el no es mi… _¿ahora se enojo conmigo?_

Ya dentro de la guarida de akatsuki… en el comedor.

Sakura: _desde la pelea que no me ha dirigido la palabra. _Oye sasuke…

Sasuke: hmp.

Sakura: te felicito por haber ganado n.n

Sasuke: hmp.

Sakura: lo hiciste muy rapido.

Sasuke: hmp.

Sakura: ¿no me puedes decir otra cosa?

Sasuke: hmp.

Sakura: que insoportable.

Mirada asesina por parte de sasuke.

Sakura: me pregunto… ¿Qué será de naruto?

………………………………………

En el bosque…

naruto: dont worry, be happy. No hay de que reocuparse, no pasa nada, no tengo miedo y por sobre todo...

¿?: Naruto.

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –grito de niña asustada-

¿?: Naruto soy yo, neji, neji hyuga. ¿Estás bien?

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

**Sorry!!!! Pero tuve que cortar el capitulo n.n no me maten. Pero quise entregar este pequeño adelanto, ya que me voy a demorar un poco en subir el otro capitulo. Lo que pasa es que con tantas pruebas, trabajos y tareas en casa (aunque nunca las hago xp) no he tenido tiempo de escribir ((inner pam: mentira, cuenta la firme. Si lo que pasa es que todos los días escribes dos palabras y despues te aburres)) bueno aparte n.n es que ya se me acabaron las ideas. Mi musa se fue de vacaciones a vitablaskiastanfarriaopresafueblikaroseakistan todo pagado y no se cuando vuelva ((eso también es mentira ¬¬)**

**Bueno, no importa. Lo importante es que por primera vez hice un lemon (aunque fuera soft) y que ahora si que los deje con la duda por que llegaron los anbus y con naruto se van a la guarida de los akatsuki, sakura, itachi y sasuke están en plena guerra y………. va a quedar la caga. ((O.o))**

**Yiap, eso un mas, espero sus reviews, prox capitulo… el otro lunes yo creo. ((No le crean, es mentira))**

**uú como decía… no estamos leyendo… dejen reviews en el botoncito "GO" (si saben que lo quieren apretar) ((que morbosa)) (cállate tu!!)**

**Xauzz**

**SwEeT PrInCeSs e inner.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oliwi n.n:**

**Well, como ya saben, naruto no me pertenece, esto lo hago por mero (me gusta esa palabra) entretenimiento y pa pasar el tiempo (y el estrés) ((zaaaaaa)).**

**Bueno, solo escribo para decirles que no voy a seguir escribiendo, y que el anterior fue el ultimo capitulo. Lo que pasa es que voy a hacer un viaje de estudio a vitablaskiastanfarriaopresafueblikaroseakistan (que ahora cambio su nombre y se llama vitablaskiastanfarriaopresafueblikaroseakistan distrito federal) ((inner pam: es super lindo ese país, deberían visitarlo ¬¬))**

**Bueno, la cosa es que lo siento por dejarlos con la duda. Pero hasta aquí queda el fic.**

**Xauzz**

**○•○.****SwEeT PrInCeSs.****○•○.**

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

**NO ME MATEN!!!! JajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajAjajajajajajajajajajaja jajajajajajjajajajajajajajajjaajjajajajajajajajjajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.**

**Era bromiwi. Me hubiese gustado ver sus caras de O.O que mala. (Pero de verdad, me cuentan como quedaron con mi bromita n.n).**

**La verdad es que SI pienso terminar este fic aunque este un año escribiendo y uds un año leyendo muajajajajajaj ((O.O))**

**Ahora sep… siguiendo con el fic. (Las **_**keys**_** no las dejo porque supongo que uds saben lo que significa.**

**((Pero para que se acuerden, cuando aparecen 2 () significa que soy yo, la inner de la autora))**

**Ahora siwi… ((¬¬ hasta que se le pego terminar las palabras en "iwi")**

**Mentiriwi uú ((ven ¬¬)) jiji n.ñU**

Capitulo 5: "gracias"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

En el bosque…

Naruto: dont worry, be happy. No hay de que preocuparse, no pasa nada, no tengo miedo y por sobre todo...

¿?: Naruto???

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –grito de niña asustada-

¿?: Naruto soy yo, neji, neji hyuga. ¿Estás bien?

Naruto: ¿neji? ¿Neji hyuga? Mmm… no, no recuerdo a ningún neji.

Neji: -zamarreándolo- naruto, como no me vas a recordar… soy yo, neji hyuga. El novio de sakura, tu amiga.

Naruto: ¿sakura? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!!!!! Tenemos que ir a buscarla!!!!!.

Neji: para eso vinimos (recuerden que llego con los anbus. No viene solo el cauro) pero donde están exactamente??

Naruto: están con los miembros de akatsuki… quizás que les estén haciendo ahora. Debemos darnos prisa dattebayoo

Neji: asi es. Mientras más rapido lleguemos mejor, ya sabes que los miembros de akatsuki no tienen fama de ser muy amables y serviciales…

………………………………

En la guarida…

Itachi: el desayuno esta servido (si de verdad que no son pa naa amables)

Kakashi: -gracias por la molestia.

Itachi: es un placer, ya lo saben, son mis invitados.

Sakura: -con un tono de o-te-vas-o-te-mato- enserio "GRACIAS" por la molestia.

Itachi: mmm, parece que alguien esta de mal humor.

Sakura: que raro no lo veo… ¿acaso hablabas de mi? Noooo, como crees ¿yo de mal humor? ¿Pero porque tendría que estar enojada?

Itachi: gracias por ser tan sarcástica.

Sakura: de nada –y comienza a comer desesperadamente, como si el desayuno tuviese la culpa-

Sasuke: termine. Toma sakura, te dejo el plato. Asi por lo menos tienes una excusa para verte con tu "nuevo" novio.

Sakura: bueno, lamento decirte querido sasuke que 1.- yo no soy empleada de nadie y tu solito puedes lavar tus cosas y 2.- aun me queda algo de cordura como para acercarme a otro uchiha.

Kakashi: _eso fue fuerte. Creo que le dio en el punto débil de sasuke._

Sasuke: -dirigiéndose a la habitación- te puede quedar mucha cordura, pero con que ya hayas perdido la decencia te basta.

Sakura: lamentablemente la perdí cuando se me paso por la mente besarte.

Itachi y kakashi: _golpe bajo._

Sasuke: -se devuelve a donde esta sakura, y con su sharingan activado a escasos centímetros de ella- di una cosa mas y te juro que te mato.

Sakura: tú comenzaste. Nadie te mando a meterte conmigo.

Sasuke: bueno, solo fue para hacerte un favor… como te encanta "meterte" con las personas (siii, lo dijo en doble sentido)

Y antes de que sasuke pudiese decir otra cosa más, sakura le mando una bofetada, dejándole marcados los dedos en la cara al uchiha.

Sakura: lo último que te aguanto uchiha es que me llames perra –y se va hacia su habitación-

Sasuke: -colocándose la mano en la mejilla lastimada- hmp.

Itachi: creo que se te paso la mano.

Sasuke: cállate idiota, nadie te pidió la opinión. –dirige la mirada hacia kakashi, esperando que este lo regañara-

Kakashi: -queda mirando a sasuke con cara de odio (y con esa cara que te pones tus señores padres, como queriendo decir "nunca me iba a esperar eso de ti"), y sale del comedor para dirigirse hacia la habitación compartida-

Sasuke: genial, ahora yo soy el que tiene la culpa, y que hay de ella, no fui yo el que termino golpeando a alguien.

Itachi: -saliendo del comedor- si, pero porque no fue ella quien te dijo puto.

Sasuke: -se dirige hacia el patio- porque siempre yo…

………………………………………

Sakura: -sentada en su cama- _"meterte", esa palabra. Ja, nunca había golpeado a sasuke. Creo que se lo merecía, aunque a decir verdad yo también le dije unas cuantas cosas. Inner sakura: ¿Qué? Pero si solo le dijiste la verdad, lo único hiriente fue lo de la decencia, pero se lo merecía._

_Y tu de que lado estas?? Pensé que amabas a sasuke. Inner sakura: lo amo, pero reconozco que se comporto como un verdadero idiota._

_Como sea. No quiero saber nada del clan uchiha por hoy._

………………………………………

En el bosque…

Neji: ¿Cuánto falta EXACTAMENTE naruto??

Naruto: ya te dije que falta poco.

Neji: -tratando de relajarse- si… -pero no puede- PERO HACE MAS DE MEDIA HORA QUE ME VAS DICIENDO QUE FALTA POCO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: bueno, si quieres para pasar el rato podemos cantar. (me gusto lo que me mandaron en un review diciendo que se imaginaban a naruto sentado en medio del bosque cantando n.n que tiernoooo… aunque yo me lo imaginaba caminando en círculos alrededor de un árbol bien grande bailando reggaeton)

Neji: calmate neji, recuerda que el es de tu equipo, no puedes matarlo por mas que lo odies.

Naruto: ¿y como están todos por allá? ¿Hinata me extraño?

Neji: naruto… SERA MEJOR QUE CORRAS POR QUE AHORA SI QUE TE DESCUARTIZOOOO!!!! –Y los dos comienzan a correr por el bosque-

Anbus: O.O

Anbu X: parecen un gato y un ratón

Anbu Z: peor que eso… se parecen a la hokage persiguiendo a jiraiya, version cámara rápida, claro.

Todos los demás anbus: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii O.O

……………………………………………

En la habitación de sasuke y kakashi:

Kakashi: -esta vez se encuentra en el borde de la ventana mirando el "hermoso paisaje" (recuerdan la pared??) cuando alguien interrumpe sus pensamientos.

Toc, toc.

Kakashi: sabes que esta habitación es tan tuya como mía entonces… ¿Por qué golpeas la puerta?

Sasuke: -entrando en la habitación con una cara de furia que nadie se la soporta- hmp.

Kakashi: desde que te conozco que he buscado esa palabra en todos los diccionarios… pero me vas a creer que no aparece en ninguno. ¿Qué es lo que significa?

Sasuke: solo… hmp.

Kakashi: no se porque tengo el raro presentimiento de que tu primera palabra fue esa.

Sasuke: ¿ahora usted? No estoy de humor como para que me fastidien.

Kakashi: lo siento, tienes razon, mejor no digo nada. No quiero que termines diciéndome las pelotudeces que se te vengan a la cabeza.

Sasuke: ¿y cual es el punto? Porque si lo que quiere es que le vaya a pedir disculpas a sakura… pues quiero que le quede claro que no lo haré.

Kakashi: no te obligo a nada, no soy quien para hacerlo. Pero deberías.

Sasuke: ¿y porque yo? Ella también me dijo unas cuantas cosas.

Kakashi: si, pero porque tu empezaste. No tenías porque comenzar una pelea con ella. Si lo que tienes es celos, hay otras maneras de arreglar esos problemas. Además yo te lo advertí sasuke, te pregunte si estabas seguro de lo que tú y sakura estaban haciendo. Te pregunte si asumirías las consecuencias y por ultimo tú sabes bien que ella es la novia de neji y que en cuanto ellos lleguen todo será como antes. Y a todo tu me respondiste que estabas de acuerdo. Asi que no te quejes ahora.

Sasuke: no me estoy quejando… pero no tiene porque estar hablando con itachi.

Kakashi: porque… ¿Por qué es tu hermano y lo odias profundamente? O porque simplemente no soportas que se acerquen a ella con otras intenciones.

Sasuke: no lo se. Y no me importa… solo… no tuvo que haberlo hecho.

Kakashi: como sea… iras a hablar con ella si o no.

Sasuke: no, quizás… no lo se.

Kakashi: sasuke… S I O N O.

Sasuke: esta bien, esta bien. Pero no le prometo nada.

Y asi, seguido de la gran sonrisa de kakashi, sasuke sale de la habitación para dirigirse a la de sakura.

………………………………………

En el bosque…

Naruto: -con la respiración agitada- ya basta neji… no doy más.

Neji: -quien hace un rato se había detenido- …

Naruto: ¿neji? ¿Me estas escuchando? PORQUE TODOS ME IGNORAN!!! TToTT

Neji: naruto… ¿reconoces ese lugar?

Naruto: -mirando a lo que neji le apuntaba a lo lejos- sep. Es la guarida de los akatsuki. PERO TOMAME EN CUENTA!!! TTTT

Neji: que no te das cuenta. Llegamos.

Naruto: ¿Qué? Ah?? A si. LLEGAMOS DATTEBAYOO

………………………………………

Sasuke: -golpeando la puerta de la habitación de sakura- ¿sakura? ¿Sakura estas ahí? Por favor ábreme… no me hagas abrir la puerta. ¿Sakura? –al no sentir nada, le da una patadita a la puerta, la cual se abre (sasuke: terrible chanta las puertas… se abren altiro)- ¿sakura? –Revisa el interior de la habitación y se da cuenta de que no hay nadie dentro- _donde estará. Bueno, lo siento kakashi… yo iba a hablar con ella pero no había nadie, asi que… que lastima. Ella se lo pierde. _

Y como no había nadie, sasuke decide salir de la habitación para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa… dos miembros de akatsuki jugando al cachiripun (o también conocido como piedra, papel o tijera) (xD jaja. Ke se imaginaban que se iba a encontrar??)

Sasuke: _es oficial, esto es lo más raro que he visto en mi vida… y eso que me junto con naruto. _Que… están haciendo??

Akatsuki: bueno… nosotros… emmm.

Sasuke: si, si. Como sea… _como si me importara… tengo cosas mas importantes en que pensar. _– Y entra de vuelta a su habitación, encontrándose una pequeña y para nada preocupante sorpresa-

Sasuke: ¿sakura? Que haces aquí.

Sakura: no estaba con itachi si eso es lo que quieres saber.

Sasuke: ¬¬ no te estaba preguntando eso.

Sakura: ya lo se, te lo digo para no tener que oír tu estupideces. Pero no te preocupes… ya me iba. Nos vemos luego kakashi.

Sasuke: -tomándola del brazo- espera, espera, espera. Yo… necesito hablar contigo.

Sakura: bien por ti… pero ya me basto con escucharte decir frente a todos que soy una cualquiera… ¿o acaso se te olvido algo?

Sasuke: _relájate, relájate, cuenta hasta 10 _(parece que él y neji van al mismo lugar para tratar de controlar la rabia) mira, ahora quiero hablar enserio.

Sakura: entonces lo que me dijiste antes era una broma?? Porque a mi me pareció que me lo decías muy enserio.

Sasuke: mira yo… lo siento ¿si? No quise decir todo eso.

Sakura: pero lo dijiste.

Sasuke: déjame terminar uú.

Sakura: lo siento, continua.

Sasuke: ¬¬ como decía. Lo siento, se que fue muy feo lo que te dije y… no tuve que haberlo hecho, ya que tu eres una gran persona y no te mereces que te traten asi… ni menos que sea yo el que te trate asi… despues de todo… quien soy yo para decirle a alguien traicionero.

Sakura: pues muy lindo el discurso… pero lamento recordarte que me dijiste de todo menos traicionera.

Sasuke: me bastaría con que me dijeras que aceptas mis disculpas.

Sakura: mmm. Las acepto, pero solo porque somos un equipo y debemos estar unidos… pero te aviso que perdiste todo tipo de contacto conmigo uchiha.

Sasuke: _¿uchiha? Desde cuando que me dice asi… _está bien, acepto.

Kakashi: bueno, bueno. Dense un abrazo por lo menos como muestra de amistad.

Sakura: ¿abrazo? ¿Amistad? Lo siento… no en esta vida.

Kakashi: ¿y un apretón de manos?

Sakura: eso si –y extiende la mano hacia sasuke- n.n

Sasuke: por mi también esta bien –y aprieta la mano de sakura.

…5 segundos despues…

Sakura: bien, creo que con eso basta. –Suelta la mano de sasuke- por cierto… buena pelea uchiha.

Sasuke: gracias. _Uchiha, ja. No lleva ni 10 minutos diciéndome asi y ya no lo soporto._

Kakashi: me alegro que se comporten como gente adulta. Ojalá naruto los estuviese viendo ahora.

……………………………………………

Neji: ¿esta es la guarida de los akatsuki? Me la imaginaba de mejor presupuesto.

Naruto: habló el señor "perdónenme, yo vio en una mansión".

Neji: no tengo ganas de pelear naruto, pero si insistes.

Naruto: n.nU no gracias. Mejor sigamos avanzando.

Neji: no creo que sea buena idea. Hay guardias en la entrada. Mejor esperemos hasta la noche para atacar.

Naruto: hablas como si fueras un animal hambriento.

Neji: es el instinto hyuga.

Naruto: perdóname, pero Hinata también es una hyuga, y no se comporta como una salvaje… bueno, solo a veces.

Neji: Ò.Ó enserio quieres que te golpee.

Naruto: vamos neji, cuñadito, acepta que pronto seremos una muy bella familia.

Neji: mejor deja todo hasta aquí… que si acepto que salgas con Hinata es solo porque ella en realidad esta enamorada de ti… asi que será mejor que no lo arruines.

Naruto: vamos, acéptalo… si sabes que igual te caigo bien… o sino ¿Por qué viniste a buscarme?

Neji: tengo 2 razones por lo que acepte venir hasta acá. 1.- Porque la hokage me lo ordeno como jefe del escuadrón anbu (perdóname, o sea hello!) y 2.- porque si es a alguien a quien vine a buscar es a sakura.

Naruto: pues yo creo que ella esta mejor que nosotros ahora.

…………………………………………………

Sakura: tengo hambre.

Kakashi: pues ve a comer algo.

Sakura: no, mejor espero hasta el almuerzo… no vaya a ser que _**alguien**_ piense que ando en otros lugares.

Sasuke: YA BASTA!!!!!! Has estado toda la tarde mandándome indirectas.

Sakura: quien ¿yo? Como crees.

Sasuke: claro que si… incluso las tengo anotadas (no me pregunten de donde saco lápiz y papel)

Sakura: pues a ver.

Sasuke: -toma una hoja y la comienza a leer- con gusto:

"no estaba con itachi, si es lo que quieres saber", "¿acaso se te olvido algo?", "¿entonces lo que dijiste antes era una broma?", "cuidado, no vaya a ser que sasuke se ponga celoso", "no voy a tocar otro plato en toda mi vida" y el ultimo "no vaya a ser que alguien piense que ando en otros lugares".

Sakura: no son tantos.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

Kakashi: -quien en estas discusiones siempre era el que sobraba, se dirige a la puerta- ¿si? Que ocurre ahora.

Itachi: a comer.

Sakura: por fin, ya me estaba desmayando.

Itachi: -dirigiéndose a kakashi- ¿y a estos dos ya se le paso la rabia?

Kakashi: si, son las mismas estupideces de siempre.

Itachi: entonces sasuke siempre llama a sakura "suelta".

Kakashi: bueno, a decir verdad los insultos eran nuevos.

Itachi: aa.

Sakura: -empujando a kakashi- dense prisa, tengo hambre –y sale de la habitación-

Sasuke: tan molesta como siempre –y sale detrás de sakura.

Itachi y kakashi: -quienes aun no salían de la habitación- o.0

De nuevo estaban todos en el comedor…

Sakura: otra vez termino antes que todos. ¿Cómo lo hace?

Kakashi/ es la costumbre.

Sasuke: y tu como siempre eres la mas lenta.

Sakura: esta vez si que te gano uchiha!!!

Sasuke:_ ahí esta otra vez, ¿Por qué me dice uchiha? _¿Me estas desafiando?

Sakura: mmm, podria ser… apuesto que termino antes que tu.

Sasuke: ¿y que apuestas?

Sakura: si yo gano… no me puedes hablar ni acercarte a mí en un año entero.

Sasuke: _no se porque tengo la rara sensación de que no me quiere ni ver. _Esta bien, pero si yo gano… entonces… hablaremos con neji.

Sakura: ¿hablaremos? ¿Sobre que?

Sasuke: sobre tu sabes que.

Sakura: O.O no te atreverías… ¿o si?

Sasuke: pruébame.

Sakura: está bien, acepto.

Sasuke: estas segura.

Sakura: -devorando todo lo que tenia en frente- totalmente segura.

Y sasuke comenzó a comer lo mas rapido que pudo, sakura le hacia la competencia, sin importar cuanta comida volaba por lo aires, ninguno de los dos pensaba darse por vencido.

Sakura y sasuke: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TERMINE!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: bueno, parece que fue un empate.

Sasuke: no puede ser, yo gane.

Sakura: ohh, no sabes cuanto lo siento… pero estoy muy segura de que fue un empate.

Sasuke: por lo visto no querías ganar ehh.

Sakura: o.0 QUE!! Claro que no, no es eso… ¬///¬ solo digo la verdad.

Sasuke: ¿segura? .

Sakura: n///ñU claro que estoy segura.

Kakashi: O.O parece que en realidad tenias hambre sakura.

Sakura: ñ.ñ no pensaba perder contra sasuke.

Kakashi: sii, como sea.

Itachi: -cambiando el tema-¿y cuando piensan irse?

Todos: O.O ¿podemos irnos?

Itachi: bueno, en realidad no pueden. Pero pensé que alguien se acordaría de uds y vendrían a buscarlos. Pero no paso nada.

Sakura: para empezar… ¿Por qué se supone que estamos aquí?

Itachi: mmm… no lo se.

Caída tipo anime para todos.

Sasuke: eres idiota o te haces… como es eso de que no sabes!!!

Itachi: pues, nunca tuve algo claro… solo los vi en el bosque y los traje hacia acá, pensé que algo se me iba a ocurrir, pero no sucedió nada.

Kakashi: -parándose de la silla- bueno, fue un placer conocer a los miembros de akatsuki y tener la oportunidad de haber asesinado a uno de ellos, pero yo ahora me voy de aquí.

Sakura: y yo me voy con usted.

Itachi: esperen, no es tan simple como creen. Si quieren irse… deben pelear

Sakura: ¿otra vez? Pero si hemos estado 2 días peleando.

Itachi: pero esto es diferente, seria una batalla akatsuki v/s. konoha.

Sasuke: o sea 3 contra un ejercito completo.

Itachi: por eso es que no les conviene irse n.n pero les doy otra opción…

Sakura: ¿y cual seria esa?

Itachi: entréguenme al kyubi

Sasuke: haberlo dicho antes, voy a buscarlo… no me demoro nada.

Sakura: -sujetando a sasuke de la ropa- uú claro que no, el no esta en venta.

Itachi: ¿y quien lo esta comprando? Estamos intercambiando su libertad por la de ustedes.

Sasuke: tiene razon. (Sasuke dándole la razon a su "querido" hermano?? No me lo creo)

Sakura: aun asi no vamos a entregar a naruto… confío en el y se que nos van a venir a buscar. Y si quieres pelear, pelea tendrás itachi uchiha.

Itachi: -quien de un segundo a otro se había levantado de su silla y se encontraba al lado de sakura, susurrándole al oído- preferiría que nos lleváramos bien otra vez… como ayer en la noche. –Y le da un repentino y corto beso en la boca para luego salir del comedor y dirigirse hacia su habitación-

Sakura: o///o _demonios, porque tuvo que hacerlo frente a sasuke._

Kakashi: ¿sasuke? ¿Te ocurre algo? (kueck! Pregunta pa tonta)

Sasuke: -que tenia su sharingan activado, el sello activado, la furia activada y pa que decir la rabia ((¬¬ es lo mismo))- SAKURA… Q U E F U E E S O.

Sakura: n.ñU jeje, ¿Qué cosa?

Sasuke: PORQUE ESE BABOSO ESTUPIDO TE BESO!!!!

Sakura: bueno, quizás se sentía solo… y necesitaba que alguien lo besara n.nU

Sasuke: sakura… dime la verdad.

Sakura: y para que… no vale la pena.

Sasuke: sakura, estoy hablando enserio… que hay entre itachi y tu.

Sakura: bueno yo…

Sasuke: ¿se han besado antes?

Sakura: -asiente con la cabeza-

Sasuke: uú te ha tocado??

Sakura: u///u –asiente-

Sasuke: uú y que mas??

Sakura: … _y a él que le importa…_

Sasuke: quieres que sea yo quien te pregunte??

Sakura: y……… ¿a ti que te importa?

Kakashi: O.O _ahora si que sasuke se va a enojar…_

Sasuke: tienes razon, a mi que me importa… total, es TU vida, no la mía. No es asunto mío lo que hagas o dejes de hacer. –Y se va a su habitación-

Sakura: genial… ahora yo tengo la culpa.

Kakashi: bueno…

Sakura: y usted no se meta que esto no es asunto suyo!!!

Kakashi: O.O solo te queria dar mi opinión.

Sakura: -saliendo del comedor- si, pero nadie se la pidió. _Demonios, naruto ¿Dónde estarás? No sabes como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí en este momento… tu si sabrías que hacer._

…………………………………………

Naruto: estoy aburrido dattebayoo!!!!

Neji: ya tranquilízate naruto… solo faltan 5 horas.

Naruto: pero eso es mucho… es como…-sacando la cuenta con los dedos- COMO 5 HORAS!!!

Neji: ¬¬U ¿estas seguro que quieres ser el hokage?

Naruto: claro que si… yo seré el futuro hokage dattebayoo!!

Neji: _ahora entiendo porque sasuke se desespera con solo tenerlo cerca… no llevo ni un solo día con naruto y ya hasta tengo ganas de suicidarme. _Atacaremos a las 00:00 en punto y recién son las 7:00, asi que tenemos que esperar 5 horas más. Ya veras como las horas se pasan volando.

Naruto: -poniendo cara de zorro (kyaaa, se ve taan tierno cuando pone esa carita) ((ahora me vas a decir que también te gusta naruto)) (NOOOO, mis favoritos son solamente sasuke, kakashi, itachi, neji, shikamaru y kiba no mas) ((O.O saca una gente, y se atreve a decir "no mas")) eso espero, pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer mientras esperamos?

Neji: mmm…… no lo se. Yo voy a dormir, despiértame en cinco horas más. –Y cerró los ojos-

Naruto: genial, me vas a ignorar otra vez… siempre me ignoran (pobrecito, le va a dar depresión) y ahora que hago?? Bueno, ya que no tengo nada más que hacer. –se sienta en el suelo, a vista de todos los anbus que estaban pendientes de cada movimiento que realizaban este parcito (que copuchentos)- **parabrisa, limpiaparabrisas, parabrisa, limpiaparabrisas, parabrisa, limpiaparabrisas, parabrisa, limpiaparabrisas celulares, celulares de lao a lao. Viña del mar activao STOP… **(Supongo que ya se imaginan que es lo que va a empezar a hacer)

………………………………………

Sakura: sasuke!! Sasuke, ábreme la puerta. –Entra a la habitación- ¿sasuke?

Sasuke: hmp. Que es lo que quieres –supongo que ya saben donde esta… pues nooo, esta vez se encontraba tirado en la cama boca abajo-

Sakura: esta bien, mira yo lo siento mucho… estaba un poco enojada, pero no te tuve que haber dicho eso.

Sasuke: no importa… tenias razon, debería ser neji quien se preocupase por ti, no yo.

Sakura: no, no es eso. De hecho, fue muy lindo lo que hiciste, y enserio que me agrada que te preocupes por mi. Pero lo que paso es que………… simplemente ni siquiera yo me esperaba que itachi hiciera eso.

Sasuke: ya te lo dije sakura, en realidad no me importa. Yo viviré mi vida y tu la tuya, y se muy bien que yo no entro en ella.

Sakura: -sentándose en el borde de la cama- no sasuke, no digas eso. Tu eres muy importante para mi… quizás no como mi novio o algo mas… pero si se muy bien que sin ti mi vida seria muy aburrida.

Sasuke: gracias… ¿sakura? Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Sakura: n.n claro, cual seria.

Sasuke: ¿de donde sacaste ese collar?

Sakura: O.O emmm, me lo regalaron.

Sasuke: supongo que debe ser una persona muy importante para ti.

Sakura: eso pensé… pero, es un idiota. No vale la pena, aunque el collar sea lindo.

Sasuke: pero si lo usas es por algo.

Sakura: tiene el símbolo de konoha, y eso si significa algo para mi.

Sasuke: hmp. Si, ya me di cuenta.

Sakura: bueno, me voy a mi habitación, tengo sueño… gracias por querer escucharme, espero que haya valido la pena.

Sasuke: si lo valió, cada segundo.

Sakura: que bueno que pienses eso n.n –y se dirige hacia la puerta-

Sasuke: entiendo que el símbolo de konoha signifique algo para ti… ¿pero… y el de mi clan?

Sakura: _aps. _… -gira la perilla de la puerta-

Sasuke: es un idiota, ja. Puede ser que para mi él sea un gran idiota… pero para ti……… aun sigue siendo alguien importante ¿no es asi?

Sakura: quizás… en realidad que no lo se. Estoy confundida.

Sasuke: uno no usa un regalo solo porque es lindo, lo usa porque sientes que tiene un valor sentimental y la persona que te lo dio en realidad es importante.

Sakura: -abre la puerta, sale de la habitación y la vuelve a cerrar dejando solo a sasuke-

Sasuke: eso pensé.

……………………………………

Naruto: **nadie deja que muera una flor tan bella, ni deja sin castillo a una doncella… **(Me encanta esa cancion, se llama ayer la vi, de don Omar. No me gusta mucho el reggaeton, pero esa cancion me encanta n.n) neji?? NEJI DESPIERTA… ya es hora. NEJI!!!

Neji: que?? ¿Tan rapido paso el tiempo? ¿Qué hora es?

Naruto: no lo se.

Neji: ENTONCES PORQUE ME DESPIERTAS!!!

Naruto: porque tu me dijiste: "despiértame en cinco horas mas" y entonces, como yo soy tan inteligente pensé: "pero como lo voy a despertar en cinco horas mas… si no se que hora es" ¿es inteligente no?

Neji: si naruto… no me esperaba menos de ti, una persona taaan sabia.

Naruto: gracias neji, pero guárdate los comentarios para cuando haya mas gente. Y dime ¿Qué hora es?

Neji: son las 20:15

Naruto: en español

Neji: _querrá decir en mongol _(mil respetos a los lindos de Mongolia n.n) son las ocho un cuarto.

Naruto: …

Neji: _porque a mi… Dios, que he hecho yo para merecerme este castigooo!!! _Mira, cuando el palito chico esta en el 8 y el grande en el 3 son las ocho un cuarto. ¿Entiendes?

Naruto: ¿me harías un dibujo?

Neji: _lo siento… ya no lo soporto. _ERES IDIOTA O TANTO PAJEARTE TE HA AFECTADO EL CEREBRO!!!

Naruto: que??

Neji: -entra en estado de shock-

Naruto: sigue durmiendo, yo te despierto en 4 hrs. **Down, si no tengo de tu piel, down…**

………………………

Sakura: -ya esta en su habitación. Tirada sobre la cama- _demonios, porque tenia que ver el collar… y ahora quizás que es lo que piensa de mi… y luego me enojo porque dice que soy una suelta, cuando tiene toda la razon… soy una cualquiera que se acuesta con el que tiene mas cerca. Pero porque si yo antes no era asi… como pude haber cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo… inner sakura: fue cuando sasuke se fue._

_Claro que no!!! Inner sakura: claro que si, y lo sabes… luego de que sasuke-cute se fuera tu comenzaste a salir con otros chicos para desahogarte, hasta que llegaste a neji… y agradece que cuando lo conociste estaba soltero, porque o sino aun estarías solterona y depresiva._

_Es cierto… antes, neji salía con tenten… ella tuvo que viajar y el se quedo solo. Inner sakura: y en ese momento fue cuando saltó super sakura a coquetear con el hyuga._

_Todo gracias a ino y Hinata. Inner sakura: mejor dicho a la fiesta que se le ocurrió hacer a la pig._

_Sii, jajaja. Aun me acuerdo de todo eso…_

**Flash back**

Ino: vamos sakura.

Sakura: no ino... no creo que sea buena idea, el hace poco que termino con tenten y...

Ino: y que mejor momento… aun debe estar triste por que se le fue su noviecita… es entonces donde tu entras para hacerle compañía y compadecerlo un poco… bueno y si se te pasa la mano, decimos que fue culpa de cupido n.n

Sakura: sigo diciendo que no es buena idea… prefiero estar sola, además casi ni lo conozco.

Ino: mejor aun, asi por lo menos pueden conocerse y hablar mucho.

Hinata: -incorporándose a la conversación- ¿Qué ocurre chicas?

Ino: es que le digo a sakura que vaya a hablar con tu primo… pero no se atreve, creo que le tiene miedo.

Sakura: no le tengo miedo!!! Pero es que… me siento incomoda con el.

Hinata: vamos sakura, los hyuga no mordemos… aunque de neji no se sabe…

Sakura: ya lo se pero…

Ino: -empujándola- pero nada… además no pienso estar contigo toda la noche yo también quiero divertirme sabes?? Por eso hice esta fiesta… además de que ahora si que convenzo a shika y me lo llevo a la cama.

Sakura y Hinata: O.O

Ino: nñU esta bien. Solo era una broma.

Sakura: pues entonces si tanto te molesto pues… me quedo con Hinata.

Hinata: pues yo…

Ino: que no te das cuenta??? Ella quiere pasar tiempo con naruto, no hacerle de anfitriona a una solterona como tu… y todo porque??? Porque sigues soñando con que sasuke llegara… y si asi fuera, no creo que volvería por ninguna de nosotras, mejor será que lo olvides sakura y vuelve a hacer tu vida. Sabes que hay montones de chicos que se mueren por ti y tú esperando al idiota ese.

Sakura: si pero…

Ino: pero nada. –y de tanto arrastrarla llegan a donde esta neji, quien se encontraba con shikamaru (raro verdad??)-

Shikamaru: ¿ino? ¿Sakura? –Hinata ya se había ido con naruto-

Ino: tengo que hablar contigo shika –lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva a otro lugar-

Sakura: -mira como ino y shikamaru se pierden entre la gente- bueno… un gusto en conocerte adiós –se estaba dando media vuelta cuando-

Neji: espera… ¿sakura? ¿Sakura haruno cierto?

Sakura: _vaya, parece que al fin y al cabo si me conoce- _si, soy yo.

Neji: tú… ¿eras la compañera del uchiha que se fue con orochimaru?

Sakura: _genial, por lo menos le debo a sasuke que gracias a él hay personas que me conocen _si… pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. ¿Tu eras compañero de lee cierto?

Neji: si, asi es. _Por lo menos me recuerda por estar en el equipo de "el monstruo verde de konoha" _

Sakura: aps, genial.

Neji: si, genial. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Sakura: _me esta invitando a beber? _Claro, porque no n.n

Neji: o///o vuelvo enseguida.

**Fin flash back**

Sakura: _lo demás es historia, luego bebimos y bailamos hasta no poder estar de pie, conversamos un rato y bueno…_

**Flash back**

Sakura: jajaja, la he pasado muy bien contigo esta noche.

Neji: yo también, ahora si que no me arrepiento de haber venido a la fiesta de ino.

Sakura: yo tampoco n.n

Neji: sakura yo… tu… bueno, nosotros…

Sakura: -le tapa la boca con los dedos. Si no fuera porque se le habian pasado un poco las copas a ambos… esto nunca habría ocurrido y seria otra historia- shhhh, ya se lo quieres decirme.

Neji: Y ¿la respuesta?

Sakura: claro que si n.n

Neji: ¿enserio? Bueno, yo…

Sakura: neji… ¿escuchas?

Neji: ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?

Sakura: déjate llevar… ¿escuchas… esto?

Y sin mas, sakura se fue acercando lentamente hacia neji hasta que sus labios estuvieron totalmente juntos… era el primer beso de sakura quien lo había estado guardando para "su persona especial", pero bueno. Para neji no era algo nuevo, pero aun asi era tan mágico y distinto a los demás que sintió como si fuera el primero. Fue un beso corto, dulce y tímido, pero romántico a la vez… los dos se sentían solos y ahora podrían hacerse compañía… ((Por lo menos hasta que llegue la persona que están esperando)) (Te agradecería que no contaras el fic) ((n.n sorry)) (O.O ¿tu sonriendo? No me lo creo) ((que simpática ¬ ¬))

**Fin flash back**

Sakura: _neji… ¿Por qué neji? Porque no pude aguantarme, seguir esperando… y quizás la historia hubiera sido otra. Inner sakura: te refieres a seguir esperando a sasuke-so beautiful y que despues el te hubiese pedido que fueras su novia y ahora estarían felizmente juntos con su "y vivieron felices para siempre" pues no me lo creo… las cosas son como son._

_En eso tienes razon… maldito destino. _–gritando abrazada a una almohada- TE ODIOO!!!

¿?: Mmm, gracias. ¿Cómo sabias que era yo?

Sakura: -levantándose de la cama- itachi!!! Que haces aquí!!!

Itachi: solo queria saber si estabas viva.

Sakura: pues si, gracias, ahora vete.

Itachi: ahh, y también queria saber si estabas enojada conmigo.

Sakura: -lo queda mirando con cara de si las miradas mataran… itachi estaría enterrado bajo 100.000.000 metros bajo tierra- claro que no… de hecho no sabes cuanto me gusta que me hagan enojar.

Itachi: ¿enserio? Y yo que pensaba que eras más pesada.

Sakura: ¿Qué tipo de persona eres tú? Que paso con el itachi que conocí la primera noche??

Itachi: esta bien, lo siento… solo queria subirte el animo, pero veo que no funciono.

Sakura: ¿subirme el ánimo? Crees que me subiría el animo saber que mis compañeros de equipo piensan que soy una perra??

Itachi: calmate, no es para tanto… además por lo menos ya lo saben todo y asi no tienes de que preocuparte.

Sakura: mejor deja las cosas como están por que cada palabra que dices hace que te odie mas.

Itachi: lo siento ¿si? No fue apropósito pero…

Sakura: pero que… es que estabas tan desesperado que se te ocurrió echarme la culpa de todo y dejarme como la mala de la pelicula??? Es eso acaso???

Itachi: NO, no es eso. Es que… quizás estaba un poco celoso, si, es eso… estaba celoso de que le prestaras tanta atención a sasuke despues de que el te dejo por 4 años para irse con orochimaru y vuelva pensando que todo el mundo esta feliz por lo que hizo. Eso no lo soporto. Solo queria que sufriera un poco… pero nunca pensé que tu saldrías tan involucrada.

Sakura: bueno, pues eso no me lo esperaba. Pero aun asi, no te da derecho de hacer conmigo lo que se te plazca.

Itachi: perdón, se que no tuve que haberlo hecho ¿me perdonas?

Sakura: porque tendría que hacerlo???

Itachi: porque… tarde o temprano se irán de aquí… yo no voy a impedirlo pero… no me gustaría saber que te vas y que ni siquiera me despedí de ti.

Sakura: es una buena razon… muy buena en realidad.

Itachi: entonces… ¿todo olvidado?

Sakura: -abrazándose a su cuello- todo olvidado. Y te prometo que antes de irme me despediré de ti…

Itachi: -la toma de la cintura- que conste que me lo prometiste.

Sakura: y lo voy a cumplir… no me iré sin despedirme de ti.

Itachi: espero que cumplas con tu promesa… o volveré a konoha a vengarme –y comienza a besar su cuello-

TOC, TOC

Sasuke: -sin previo aviso entra a la habitación- ¿sakura aun estas despierta? Yo…

Sakura: -separándose de itachi- SASUKE… que… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sasuke: no importa… veo que estoy interrumpiendo, mejor me voy.

Itachi: ohhh, vamos… te vas asi nada mas?? Sin decir nada?? Despues de ver a la persona que mas odias con la persona que mas amas.

Sakura: itachi por favor… me encantaría que no interfirieras.

Sasuke: ¿sabes? Creo que tienes razon –y sin esperarlo, sasuke le da un izquierdazo a itachi, dejándolo sentado en el suelo- gracias por tu ayuda.

Sakura: SASUKE… no tenías que hacer eso.

Sasuke: ¿Quién eres tu? Y que hiciste con la sakura que conocía.

Itachi: -levantándose- esta es la verdadera sakura… lo mismo que esta haciendo contigo ahora, lo hizo con su novio… y por ti, asi que no esperes más.

Sakura: miren… los tres tenemos que conversar.

Sasuke: claro que no, me queda todo claro y no pienso conversar con el.

Sakura: sasuke escúchame… tenemos que aclarar todo esto.

Itachi: pues habla, por que despues de todo tu eres la que tiene que aclararnos todo a nosotros.

Sasuke: te estoy escuchando.

Sakura: miren… supongo que querrán saber a quien amo de verdad.

Sasuke: asi es.

Itachi: sabes que eso no me importa.

Sakura asi es… mira sasuke, sabes muy bien que yo no estoy "totalmente" enamorada de neji, ni siquiera lo amo. Y con itachi ocurre lo mismo… el solo, es una compañía. (Lo siento por los fans de itasaku… me gusta la pareja… pero no en este fic, pa la otra)

Sasuke: ¿compañía? Explícate porque no te entiendo.

Itachi: yo te lo explico… los tres somos bien grandecitos como para entender todo este asunto… yo estaba solo y queria a alguien que me hiciera compañía por estos días sin tener ningún tipo de compromiso, sakura acepto ser esa persona y bueno, lo demás ya lo sabes.

Sasuke: entonces ustedes dos… ¿solo se tienen para pasar el rato?

Itachi: si asi quieres llamarlo.

Sasuke: entonces tu sakura…

Sakura: asi es, entre el y yo no hay nada especial.

Sasuke: o.0 entonces eres un tipo de prostituta para él??

Sakura: QUE!!!!! Claro que no… yo no soy prostituta de nadie

Itachi: pues pensándolo bien, eso pareces.

Sakura: gracias por la ayuda itachi uú

Sasuke: y que hay de mi??

Itachi: ¿Qué tu también quieres que sea tu prostituta?

Sasuke: CLARO QUE NO. pero… donde entro yo en todo esto.

Sakura: bueno tu… pues tu, tu si me importas.

Itachi: gracias, claro no te preocupes por mi, si total no tengo sentimientos.

Sakura: tu sabes que siempre he sentido algo por ti sasuke, pero cuando te fuiste todo fue muy duro, y me prometí a mi misma que te olvidaría y que desde ese momento te iba a odiar por siempre… y que te quede claro que aun te odio (que fuerte)… pero aun asi, siento algo por ti, muy distinto a lo que siento por itachi y neji… para mi itachi es como… un protector, aunque suene raro… pero… lo quiero mucho, mas que amor es cariño lo que siento por el… neji, pues neji para mi es solo una misión. En cambio tu, por ti siento muchas cosas a la vez… todas muy diferentes unas de otras… por ti puedo sentir odio, cariño, compasión, miedo, amor y todo a la vez sin saber si en realidad te amo o no.

Sasuke: entiendo… pero ¿a que te refieres con que neji es una misión?

Sakura: pues… despues te lo diré… por ahora debo mantener el secreto.

Itachi: ¿entonces todos felices?

Sasuke: por mi esta bien.

Sakura: ufff, que alivio… por fin puedo hablar con ustedes dos sin tener una pelea.

Itachi: ¿y seguirás siendo mi prostituta?

Sasuke: imbécil, ella no es la prostituta de nadie uú

Itachi: pero claro… le dices un par de cosas y ya esta en la cama contigo ¿cierto?

Sasuke: ¬///¬ como si contigo fuera diferente.

Sakura: n///n chicos, chicos ya basta… por favor que vergüenza.

Itachi: bueno ya es tarde… no es bueno que los niños estén despiertos… sasuke vete a tu habitación –abraza a sakura y comienza a besarle el cuello-

Sasuke: oye a donde vas –separando a itachi de sakura- relájate hermano, que no la oíste?

Sakura: ya basta chicos, no peleen _no puedo creer que el clan uchiha se este peleando por mi._

Itachi: tiene razon, para que pelear si podemos compartirla.

Sasuke: por mi esta bien. El lado derecho es mío.

Sakura: ajá, claro y yo ¿Qué acaso no opino?

Y entonces itachi comienza a besarle el cuello mientras sasuke desde el otro lado le muerde la oreja (xD)

Sakura: pensándolo bien, yo también estoy de acuerdo

Y cuando le estaban quitando la ropa…

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: -reaccionando- ¿Qué fue eso?

Sasuke: -quien estaba feliz quitándole la falda- pareció una explosión.

Itachi: que observador eres.

Sakura: mejor vayamos a ver.

Itachi: si pero… no pensaras salir asi.

Sakura: -dándose cuenta de que solo estaba con la ropa interior puesta- claro que no.

Sasuke: date prisa –sale de la habitación y se dirige hacia la suya para ver si kakashi se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Itachi: iré a ver que pasa.

Sakura: -ya estaba vestida- yo voy a ver a kakashi.

En la habitación de kakashi y sasuke:

Kakashi: parece que fue una explosión

Sasuke: ya nos dimos cuenta de que fue una explosión.

Kakashi: -levantando la vista de su "sagrado" libro hentai (me había olvidado por completo del icha icha)- y ustedes donde estaban si se podria saber??

Sakura: eso no es lo importante ahora… deberíamos ir a ver que es lo que ocurre.

Kakashi: es muy tarde para eso.

Sasuke: ¿Qué hora es?

Kakashi: son… las 00:15 (supongo que ya se imaginan que paso)

Sakura: yo iré a ver que ocurrió, si ustedes se quieren quedar es cosa suya.

Sasuke: yo te acompaño.

Y los dos partieron hacia el patio para encontrarse con un gran agujero en la pared que dividía el exterior con la guarida de los akatsuki, y en el se encontraba un gran grupo de anbus peleando contra los guardias y los miembros de akatsuki…

Sakura: mira sasuke… son naruto, neji y el escuadrón anbu.

Sasuke: ya me di cuenta.

Sakura: mmm, parece que alguien esta un poco enojado.

Sasuke: supongo que las cosas serán como antes y tu y neji…

Sakura: calma…recuérdalo… es solo una misión, tu solo sígueme la corriente.

Llegando hasta donde estaba naruto y neji, quienes NO estaban peleando…

Naruto: SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE-BAKA.

Sakura: naruto!!!! Neji.

Neji: sakura… ¿estas bien?

Sakura: claro que si… soy fuerte lo recuerdas –y le da un pequeño y corto beso en la boca-

Sasuke: hmp.

Neji: am, uchiha… tanto tiempo...

Sasuke: hmp.

Naruto: vinimos a buscarlos dattebayoo, y kakashi-sensei???

Sakura: esta adentro. Pero… ¿tenían que ser tan ruidosos?

Naruto: pues para hacer explotar algo… obvio que se hace mucho ruido sakura-chan.

Neji: vamos por kakashi y larguémonos de aquí.

POOF

Kakashi: no hace falta.

Sasuke: que bueno que se le ocurrió salir.

Neji: ahora si… vamos.

Sasuke: claro que no… yo no me voy sin pelear.

Neji: pero… no tenemos tiempo para tus estupideces.

Sakura: no neji… esta bien, debemos quedarnos a pelear. Fue lo acordado.

Neji: ¿acordado?

Itachi: -apareciendo de la nada- asi es… ¿tu debes ser neji hyuga estoy en lo cierto?

Neji: asi es.

Itachi: he oído mucho de ti.

Sasuke: pues… aquí estamos.

Itachi: veo que cumples los acuerdos.

Sasuke: claro que si… esto va más allá de un simple acuerdo.

Itachi: si, asi es… para ti ya se ha vuelto algo personal.

Sasuke: ¿y para ti no?

Itachi: no estoy interesado en esas estupideces.

Sasuke: entonces empecemos. –Y le lanza un shuriken- (si, ya se que soy mala para narrar las peleas… pero por lo menos voy a poner las partes mas importantes, ustedes imagínense lo demás n.n)

Naruto: y nosotros que hacemos dattebayoo!!!!!

Neji: ya que… también pelearemos naruto.

Naruto: por fin!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: por lo que veo hace tiempo que no peleabas.

Naruto: -abalanzándose sobre el primer miembro de akatsuki que se le apareció por el camino- hace como 3 días dattebayoo!!!!! Ya no aguantaba más.

Sakura: jajaja.

Deidara: no cantes victoria antes de tiempo niñita… ahora si te la veras conmigo y no hay nadie que te defienda.

Sakura: -poniéndose en guardia- no necesito que me defiendan… no ahora.

Neji: sakura… necesitas ayuda??

Sakura: -esquivando kunais y shurikens- no te preocupes… tu y kakashi preocúpense por los demás.

Kakashi: claro… ahora ella me manda.

Neji: vamos kakashi.

Kakashi: no se porque siento esa rara sensación de que todos me faltan el respeto.

Y ambos buscan un contrincante más o menos de su nivel y comienzan a pelear, ayudando a los miles de anbus que andan peleando por ahí.

Un poco mas alejados de todos los demás…

Sasuke: no sabes como he anhelado este momento.

Itachi: no, no lo sabia… y sinceramente no me importaba ni queria saberlo –esquivando todos los ataques de sasuke-

Sasuke: _demonios, es muy rapido… quizás sakura tiene razon y yo no puedo contra el… no sasuke, no pienses eso. Solo tu sabes que en realidad quieres matarlo… es el sueño de toda tu vida y ahora tienes la oportunidad. _

Itachi: vamos que ocurre… tienes miedo… ¿es que acaso sasuke uchiha se esta acobardando? Eso me imagine… sigues siendo el mismo niño pequeño y estupido de antes.

Sasuke: -activa su sharingan- acepto todo, menos que digas que soy cobarde (mentira… no acepta que le digan nada xD)

………………………………

Sakura: -mientras pelea- _como estarán itachi y sasuke… no puedo creerlo, sakura concéntrate… pero ¿Qué ocurre si sasuke gana? La única manera de que gane seria matando a itachi… él no va a poder matarlo… ¿pero y si itachi gana? Entonces el que moriría seria sasuke. Que mier… no puede ser sakura… no te puedes enamorar, sabias que tarde o temprano pasaría esto, sasuke se tenia que enfrentar con itachi y bueno, creo que este es el momento… uno de los dos morirá._

Neji: SAKURA CUIDADOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: ¿Qué? – Y neji la tira contra el suelo esquivando un kunai que iba directo a su pecho.-

Deidara: que suerte que tu amiguito este pendiente de ti para salvarte.

Sakura: -reaccionando- no necesito que me salven.

Neji: ¿estas loca? Casi te mata y tu ni cuenta te das… bájate de las nubes, en una pelea no puedes ser tan despistada. Sakura… ¿me estas escuchando?

Sakura: neji, cúbreme.

Neji: ¿Qué? A que te refieres.

Sakura: eso… que tu te encargues de él… tengo algo que hacer.

Neji: -agarrandola del brazo antes de que se fuera- no puedo detenerte ¿cierto?

Sakura: puedes… pero no deberías.

Neji: entonces… cuídate… cuídate mucho, no me gustaría tener que llevarte a konoha en mi espalda.

Sakura: no te preocupes.

Neji: lo mismo me dijiste la última vez… y ya vez lo que ocurrió.

Sakura: esta vez si que tendré cuidado n.n –y se dirige hacia el bosque alejándose de todas las peleas- _sasuke, itachi… espero poder llegar a tiempo._

………………………

Y se encuentran los hermanos uchiha peleando, cada uno con un kunai en cada mano… cara a cara…

Itachi: ¿no te rendirás cierto?

Sasuke: antes muerto.

Itachi: si asi lo quieres –y corre hacia sasuke para atacarlo.

Sasuke: -hace lo mismo que su hermano (claro que corre hacia itachi, no hacia él mismo xD)

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba sakura como escudo de ambos, mirando a sasuke y dándole la espalda a itachi, detiene el ataque de los 4 kunais con su cuerpo.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

**Fin del capitulo 5 siiiiii.**

**Me demore harto en hacer este capitulo pero bue, aquí esta… ¿les gusto mi bromita al principio del cap? A mi si n.n me hubiera gustado ver sus caras de 0.o pero no se preocupen, queda fic pa rato… aunque estoy pensando en cortarlo cuando lleguen todos a konoha… pero quedaría como inconcluso y habrían muchas cosas que al final no se sabrían… y la otra opción es seguirlo hasta que me de una parálisis cerebral y no se me ocurra nada ma… nooo, brimiwi, hasta que mmm, hasta que termine xD. Pero bue, ustedes me dicen hasta donde escribir…**

**Perdonen el chascarro del capitulo 4… no fue mi intención ((era muy bueno el lemon pa que fuera tuyo ¬¬)) (jiji n.n)**

**Pero eso ya es pasado ¿cierto? Hay que vivir el ahora… y ya me estoy preparando con un lemon sasusaku originalmente hecho por mi (y creanme que he sudado la gota gorda, porque de verdad que soy re mala pa los lemons) ((la poca experiencia po… como vai a escribir sobre algo que no hai vivido… además que yo sepa, ni siquiera hai empezao a escribirlo ¬¬)) (cállate xP!!!)**

**Y aquí están los títulos de las cancion que cantaba naruto en el capitulo 3:**

**1. ****narcisista por excelencia-panda (alguien se identifica con sta cancion? alguien?)**

**2. ****Si tu no estas aquí-sin bandera (muy linda)**

**3. ****Dale caliente-daddy yankee (xD me pillaron… si me gusta el reggaeton)**

**4. ****Responde-diego (del lokito de rebelde)**

**5. ****Llueve sobre la ciudad-los bunkers (100 chilenos xD)**

**6. ****Rakata-daddy yankee (pal que me dijo que le gusta esa cancion, a mi me da risa)**

**7. ****Nadie lo sabrá- parece que don Omar (no me acuerdo xD)**

**Y las del capitulo 5:**

**1. Limpia parabrisas-daddy yankee (pa los que no la conocen, es una cancion que canto en el festival de la cancion de viña del mar… por eso doce "viña del mar activao" escúchenla, tiene muy buen contenido xD)**

**2. ****Ayer la ví-don Omar (me encanta esa cancion)**

**3. ****Down-Rakin y ken-Y (jajaja, me da risa esa cancion)**

**Y también queria poner una que se llama "su florcita" de agrupación marilyn… pero no alcancé… que pena… no me gusta la cumbia, pero esa cancion es muy linda.**

**IAP, y eso… ahhhh, y lo de terminar las palabras en "iwi" como "oliwi", "bromiwi", etc… lo saque de unas compañeras huequitas que me tienen aburría y me caen re mal… pero al final parece que se me pego xD. ((¬¬)) (Que te pasa ahora) ((A mi?? Naaada…)) (¿y esa cara entonces?) ((Cual… esta ¬¬?? Pues… es mi cara)) (cierto n.n se me iba olvidao)**

**Yapo, chambalaine perrito/a, los dejo… hasta la otra… nos belmont, nos vidrio, nos viramos (que flaite xD) ((típico de ella)) (no se porque siento que odio tanto a mi inner… como es que a alguien le puede caer bien) ((igual que tengo mas amigas que tu)) (mentira!!!!) ((Verda, caigo mejor que tu… por lo menos yo no soy mentirosa)) (Yo tampoco… simplemente les digo a las personas lo que quieren oír) ((Siiiii, claro ¬¬))**

**Iaps… nos estamos lehendo. (Leyendo xD) y voten por los moais pa que sean una de las 7 nuevas maravillas del mundo en (algo asi era parece… es que un compañero me tiene aburría y toos los días nos dice que votemos… pero yo nunca he votao… si igual vamos a perder) ((buta que teni esperanzas ¬¬)) (sep n.n voten uds por mi)**

**Xauzz**

**( xX•SwEeT PrInCeSs•Xx) ((¬¬ no te olvides de mí))**

**Ah si… sorry.**

**SwEeT PrInCeSs e inner Ltda... ****(Naruto no me pertenece xD)**

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•


	6. Chapter 6

**Olias!!! n.n**

**Empecemos con el fic….**

**Naruto no me pertenece, aunke si me kieren hacer un regalito de cumpleaños… aceptaría a sasuke, itachi, kakashi, neji, kiba o shikamaru, con cualquiera me conformo n.n ((inner pam: pero ke io sepa falta haaarto pa tu cumple ¬¬)) jijiji n.nU es verda u.u, pero igual… no falta tanto pal 2 de octubre ((corta y wena… les esta dando la indirecta de ke ese día es su cumple y ke espera un regalito)) mentira!!! (Pero cualkier tipo de regalito ke kieran hacerme, busken mi correo electrónico y me mandan un mensajito o algo lindo n.n) ((Ven??)) **

**Yap, ahora si ke las dejo con el fic n.n**

_**Keys:**_

**Personaje: lo que dice el personaje.**

_**Cursiva**__**lo que piensan. O cuando hablan por teléfono.**_

**MAYUSCULAS: cuando los personajes gritan o hablan con un tono de voz exagerado o más alto. (xD)**

**(Intervenciones mías)**

**((Intervenciones de mi inner xD))**

**-narraciones mías-**

……………………………**.. Cambio de ambiente, personajes o día.**

Capitulo 6: "miento"

**((Prepárense… momento cursi!!!))**

………………………………

Y se encuentran los hermanos uchiha peleando, cada uno con un shuriken en cada mano… cara a cara…

Itachi: ¿no te rendirás cierto?

Sasuke: antes muerto.

Itachi: si asi lo quieres –y corre hacia sasuke para atacarlo.

Sasuke: -hace lo mismo que su hermano (claro que corre hacia itachi, no hacia él mismo xD)

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba sakura como escudo de ambos, mirando a sasuke y dándole la espalda a itachi, detiene el ataque de los 4 shurikens con su cuerpo.

(Se me iba olvidao, pero por si las dudas, estaba lloviendo n.n)

Sasuke: ¿sakura? SAKURA… pero que haces aquí… como se te ocurre.

Itachi: será mejor que le quitemos los shurikens.

Sasuke: -sin pensarlo dos veces, abraza a sakura y comienza a quitar cada uno de los 4 shurikens enterrados en su cuerpo a sangre fría.

Itachi: ella es una medico ninja ¿cierto?

Sasuke: asi es, tienes razon… ¿sakura? Sakura reacciona. ¿Me oyes?

Sakura: -con la vista un poco perdida- ¿sasuke? Que… que paso, me duele todo.

Sasuke: sakura, escúchame… estas mal… tienes que curarte.

Sakura: ¿para que? no vale la pena… me siento mejor asi, déjame morir… además, de que sirve que siga viva??… no valgo nada, soy una cualquiera

Sasuke: no sakura, no digas eso… tu, si vales… vales mucho y no vuelvas a decir que eres una cualquiera… cuando en realidad eres una persona muy especial que se ha convertido en una gran mujer.

Sakura: -ya casi agonizando- que tierno eres sasuke… has cambiado mucho ¿sabes? Aun recuerdo cuando éramos niños, tú eras todo un antisocial, cualquier persona era un estorbo para ti, odiabas a todo el mundo… sobre todo a mí.

Sasuke: no es eso… simplemente nunca quise vivir la realidad, conformarme con lo que tenia, y sobre todo nunca aprecié lo que tuve…

Sakura: pero yo en cambio… era una tonta, la tonta mas grande del mundo, la típica chica que solo se preocupaba de andar detrás del chico mas guapo de la aldea… -forzando una risa- jajaja, y creo que no he cambiado mucho.

Sasuke: claro que has cambiado, te has convertido en toda una mujer, muy madura y bueno, a la que no le faltan pretendientes… pero sakura, eso no es lo importante ahora, vamos, cúrate… luego hablaremos de lo que tú quieras.

Sakura: ¿y de que servirá que yo siga viva? No podré cambiar nada, tu seguirás con tu tonta venganza, yo tendré que volver a mi vida, estar con neji, trabajar en el hospital… ayudar a personas que ni siquiera conozco, prefiero morir aquí, ahora.

Sasuke: pero si tu murieras ahora… ¿crees que podrías cambiar las cosas? Si tú mueres con mayor razon yo seguiré peleando, y ¿Qué seria de toda esa gente que espera que la ayudes? Ojalá todo el mundo fuera como tu, todos tuvieran tu misma idea… dar hasta que duela. (Como decía el padre hurtado, bueno, "san" Alberto hurtado… o sea, como estoy en un colegio católico) ((Que de católico tiene el puro nombre ¬¬)) (Siiii n.n)

Sakura: si, pero lamentablemente, cuando pasa el tiempo te das cuenta de que en realidad esa persona no eres tu, que todo lo que haces es solo para figurar… ya estoy aburrida de todo esto, mátame sasuke.

Sasuke: claro que no!!! Ya basta sakura, si no haces algo te juro que matare a itachi y luego me mato yo… ¿es asi como quieres que termine el clan uchiha?

Sakura: estas diciéndome entonces… que si yo me recupero… ¿tu dejarías tu tonta venganza y te decidirías a vivir tu vida como cualquier persona "normal"?

Sasuke: bueno… si eso tengo que hacer para que no te mueras… entonces si.

Sakura: antes de irte con orochimaru (grrrrr Ò.Ó) me diste las gracias… pero en realidad soy yo quien debe agradecerte…gracias sasuke, por todo, incluso por irte… pero sobre todo, gracias por regresar –y dicho esto comienza a acumular chakra y a curarse todas las heridas causadas por las shurikens de los uchiha- ya cumplí mi parte… espero que tu cumplas la tuya.

Sasuke: hmp… está bien, lo haré…

Itachi: -que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación- ¿listo? ¿Eso es todo?

Sasuke: -suspirando- si, eso es todo… no mas venganza, todo termina aquí… toda la razon de mi vida termina aquí, todo lo que he soñado, el tiempo que ha tardado en llegar este bendito día… todo, se termina aquí.

Itachi: entonces váyanse, todo queda olvidado, este encuentro nunca ocurrió, estos 3 días nunca existieron y sigan con sus vidas… adiós .y se da la media vuelta listo para irse-

Sakura: itachi!!! Espera un momento.

Itachi: que sucede ahora.

Sakura: te dije que no me iría sin despedirme –toma la cara del mayor de los uchiha y lo besa, cariñosamente, con respeto… ahí, bajo la lluvia, junto a sasuke, quien por respeto no hizo nada, no interrumpió nada… sabia muy bien que eso iba a ocurrir, y ahí estaba. El beso de despedida, aunque mas que un beso de despedida era uno de reconciliación, de disculpas… de olvido y recuerdo a la vez… una promesa, se volverían a encontrar-

Itachi: adiós…

Sakura: hasta nuestro próximo encuentro.

Itachi: ¿y eso sucederá?

Sakura: no lo se… pero no tiene nada de malo soñar un poco n.n

Itachi: claro, tu siempre en las nubes.

Sakura: yo soy asi n.n

Itachi: hmp –y ahora si que se va-

Sasuke: debemos irnos.

Sakura: si, vamos con el resto del grupo.

Y se dirigen hacia la entrada a la guarida de los akatsuki, en donde seguían las peleas…

Naruto: -quien ya había derrotado a su contrincante y estaba ayudando a algunos anbus- sakura?? Dattebayoo ¿Dónde estabas?

Sakura: no hay tiempo para eso, debemos irnos.

Neji: -incorporándose a la conversación- pero…

Sasuke: PERO NADA, YA LA OYERON MUEVANSE.

Neji: idiota, no ves que nos están atacando!!! Como quieres que arranquemos.

Itachi: YA BASTA!!!!

Un silencio absoluto, a pesar de la lluvia, cero movimiento, desde los dos lados tanto de konoha como de akatsuki, un respeto total hacia el mayor de los uchiha.

Itachi: asi esta mucho mejor… ya pueden irse.

Deidara: ¿pero como? No se supone que antes íbamos a pelear.

Itachi: ¿Qué no te basta con todo lo que has peleado? YA VAYANSE… AHORA!!!

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, los de konoha emprendieron rumbo de vuelta a su ciudad, lo mas rapido posible.

Y asi pasaron la noche, bajo la lluvia, los de akatsuki volvieron a su guarida (o los que quedaban vivos por lo menos) y los chicos… buscaron un lugar donde refugiarse, fuera de peligro en donde pasaron la noche para despues, al otro día, volver hacia su aldea.

……………………………

Y al otro día…

Neji: ¿ya están todos listos?

Todos: si.

Neji: entonces vamos.

Y siguieron avanzando hacia la aldea de la hoja…

Naruto: cuando llegue lo primero que voy a hacer es ir a comer ramen dattebayoo!!

Sasuke: ¿y que no piensas darte un baño?

Naruto: claro… mañana.

Sasuke: que asqueroso ((hablo la perfección hecha persona ¬¬)) (baba o)

Sakura: lo que es yo… al llegar tengo que hablar con tsunade-sama, iré a mi casa, me daré un baño y dormiré una larga siesta.

Naruto: pero sakura-chan… vienes recién despertando y ya piensas en dormir.

Sakura: claro que si… no hay como dormir en mi propia cama n.n

Neji: sakura… necesito que esta noche vayas a la mansión (o sea, discúlpame, el vive en una mansión… que envidia!!!)

Sasuke: -estaba muy atento a la conversación que se iba a surgir-

Sakura: claro pero ¿para que?

Neji: O///O emmm, bueno. Es que… necesito hablar contigo.

Sakura: pues… ahora estas hablando conmigo n.n

Neji: si, pero… despues conversamos.

Sakura: claro, como quieras.

Naruto: no te preocupes sakura, yo te acompaño… asi aprovecho de visitar a Hinata n///n

Neji: ¬¬ naruto!!! Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos en el bosque??

Naruto: cual?? La de…

Neji: SI, esa… recuérdalo, aprovecha la suerte que tienes.

Sakura: ¿conversación? ¿Qué conversación?

Neji: no es importante.

Kakashi: en cuanto lleguemos, tenemos que hablar con la hokage… debemos dar un informe.

Todos: aaaawwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Parece que nadie quiere)

Kakashi: ya basta!!! No voy a dejar que niños mal enseñados me falten el respeto.

Todos: O.O WTF???

Naruto: -susurrándole a sasuke- parece que se puso sensible.

Sakura: -que había escuchado lo que dijo naruto- ohh, que feo naruto, que feo… se puso sensible, kakashi, yo que usted le dejo las cosas bien claras.

Kakashi: naruto, despues vamos a aclarar cuentas.

Todos: uuhhhhh!!!

Naruto: gracias sakura uú

Sakura: XP de nada n.n

Neji: miren, desde aquí se ve la entrada (que se encontraba como a diez metros)

Sakura: naruto, que tal una carrera.

Naruto: por mi esta bien, siempre y cuando el baka acepte.

Sasuke: claro, por que no???

Sakura: -que había tomado la delantera y ya llevaba la mitad del camino recorrido- entonces dense prisa!!!!!!

Naruto: -comenzando a correr- sakura eso es trampa dattebayoo!!!

Sasuke: hmp- y desaparece en un segundo-

Kakashi y neji: O.O

Neji: no puedo creer que tengan 17 años… se comportan como unos niños.

Kakashi: si… hace tiempo que no estaban los tres juntos… ya que su niñez fue algo rara… creo que ahora están aprovechando el tiempo que nunca pasaron juntos.

Neji: a que te refieres con "algo rara"??

Kakashi: pues… creo que se preocuparon de madurar muy pronto, y no se preocuparon de vivir su presente. A los 12 años ya cada uno tenia claro lo que iba a ser y cual seria su camino ninja… y asi, separaron sus vidas… ahora que se vuelven a ver, piensan recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido que no aprovecharon como equipo, aunque ninguno de los tres lo diga, eso es lo que sienten

Neji: ahhh, ya veo.

…………………………

Sakura: ja, les gane –y entra a la aldea-

Ninja X: identifíquese.

Ninja Y: -susurrándole al oído al ninja X- que no te das cuenta… ella es sakura haruno, la alumna de la hokage, una de las que se perdió en la misión.

Ninja X: lo siento, puede pasar.

Sakura: n.n gracias… y otra cosa, no nos perdimos… solo, se atrasaron algunas cosas.

Ninjas X e Y: O.O?

Y sakura se dirige hacia un puente (siii, ese donde siempre se juntaban para las misiones y too eso)

…………………………

Sasuke: ja, te gane usuratonkashi. _¿Donde estará sakura?_ _No quiero verle la cara a la hokage… me voy a mi casa._

Ninja X: (colaboremos con todos los personajes "desconocidos" y que nadie toma en cuenta) identifíquese.

Ninja Y: el es sasuke uchiha, el único sobreviviente del clan uchiha y que se fue con orochimaru hace algunos años… también estaba en la misión. ¿Acaso no conoces a nadie?

Ninja X: lo que pasa es que no me las doy de paparazzi y ando investigando la vida de los demás –dirigiéndose a sasuke- lo siento, adelante.

Sasuke: hmp. ¿No vieron pasar por aquí a una chica con el cabello rosa? (me imagino a sakura de niñita… supongo que a su mamá se le hacia fácil encontrarla xD)

Ninja X: si, pasó hace muy poco por aquí.

Sasuke: hmp. Gracias

Ninjas: no hay de que.

Y sasuke se dirigió a donde se le ocurría que sakura podria estar…

…………………………

Y de vuelta a la entrada de la aldea…

Naruto: sakura!!!! Baka!!!! DONDE ESTAN!!!!!

Kakashi: por lo que veo llegaste último /

Naruto: si, pero sakura y sasuke desaparecieron.

Neji: ¿¡Qué!? Como van a desaparecer!!!

Kakashi: _lo que más me preocupa es si están juntos. _Quizás ya deben haber entrado, eso es todo.

Naruto: mmm, quizás.

Neji: veamos. –Se dirige hacia los ninjas que están en la entrada- ¿han visto pasar a sakura haruno y sasuke uchiha??

Ninjas X e Y: o.0?

Neji: ¬¬ una chica con el pelo rosa y un chico con el abanico del clan uchiha en la ropa.

Ninja X: ahhh, si… pasaron por aquí hace poco.

Kakashi: entraron juntos???

Neji: -mirando a kakashi con cara de WTF??!!- _como si lo que mas importara es si entraron juntos._

Ninja Y: no, primero entro la chica y despues de unos 5 minutos entro el chico y nos pregunto si había pasado por aquí una chica de pelo rosa.

Neji: bien, gracias.

Ninja X: no tan rapido… identifíquense.

Ninja Y: el es neji hyuga el jefe del escuadrón anbu, kakashi hatake conocido como el ninja copia y naruto uzumaki que, a decir verdad no es muy famoso por sus buenas acciones.

Naruto: QUE!!!!! COMO TE ATREVES, TE VOY A MATAR. DATTEBAYOO!!!!!!

Kakashi: -agarrando a naruto por la espalda antes de que saltara sobre los ninjas- ya calmate naruto, mejor vamos a buscar a sasuke y sakura.

Ninja X: adelante O.O

…………………………

Sakura: -mientras caminaba hacia………… bueno, solo caminaba n.n- _debo ir a ver a la hokage… demonios, preferiría no haber llegado._

¿?: -salta por detrás y le tapa los ojos a sakura- ¿A dónde vas?

Sakura: -quitando las manos que le tapaban los ojos- ahora no, sasuke.

Sasuke: que te ocurre ahora.

Sakura: tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para estar gastando mi tiempo en ti.

Sasuke: me encanta tu delicadeza para decir las cosas (noten el tono sarcástico xD)

Sakura: ¿terminaste?

Sasuke: ¿Qué te ocurre? Hace un momento estabas alegre.

Sakura: ¿Qué me ocurre? Pues… tu sasuke, tu eres lo que me ocurre!!!!!!!

Sasuke: ¿yo? ¿¡Y se puede saber que es lo que hice ahora!?

Sakura: como puedes ser tan descarado.

Sasuke: explícate, que no te entiendo.

Sakura: porque haces eso, cuando estas conmigo dices que no te importa nada mas que yo, pero cuando están kakashi o naruto cambias automáticamente y eres el mismo chico frío y despreocupado que antes!!!!!

Sasuke: pues creí que eso era lo que querías. Al fin y al cabo tú eres la que esta comprometida.

Sakura: eso no tiene nada que ver!!!!!!

Sasuke: CLARO QUE TIENE QUE VER!! Además. ¿No eras tu la que decías que me odiabas? Tu eres la que cambias de un momento a otro… en realidad no te entiendo sakura.

Sakura: genial, ahora resulta que YO tengo la culpa.

Sasuke: pues entre tu y yo eres TU la que enredas todas las cosas.

Sakura: y se podria saber porque dices que yo soy la que enreda las cosas???

Sasuke: ya te lo dije. Primero, TÚ te vas a casar, no YO. Segundo, se supone que TÚ querías que todo siguiera igual que antes para no levantar sospechas. Y ahora me dices que YO tengo la culpa de todo??!!!

Sakura: está bien, quizás exageré en algunas cosas. Pero igual acepta que tú tienes la culpa.

Sasuke: -perdiendo la paciencia que NO tiene- pero de que mierda me estas hablando!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ!!

Sasuke: yo hago lo que quiero, tú no eres mi mamá para decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

Sakura: y agradece que no lo soy porque o si no ya estarías muerto.

Sasuke: pues mátame si te atreves.

Sakura: te salvé de que itachi te matara y ahora me dices que yo te mate!!! No estoy para perder el tiempo.

Sasuke: sabes que es porque no te atreves.

Sakura: si quisiera lo haría.

Sasuke: y porque no quieres???

Sakura: sabes muy bien las razones.

Sasuke: pues no las recuerdo. Que tal si me refrescas la memoria??

Sakura: eres un desgraciado!! Sabes perfectamente que yo te am…

Kakashi: -alzando la voz a propósito- ohhhh, aquí están chicos.

Neji: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Sasuke: bueno, yo…

Neji: sakura, ¿Por qué no nos esperaste?

Sasuke: hmp. _No se porque tengo la rara sensación que la pregunta era solo para sakura._

Sakura: bueno, lo que pasa e-es que se demoraban mucho, si eso, entonces sasuke y yo decidimos ir a hablar con tsunade mientras ustedes llegaban ññU ejejeje.

Sasuke: _es pésima mintiendo, esta soñando si piensa que se lo va a creer._

Neji: mmm, ya veo. Entonces vamos –y se dirigen hacia la oficina de la hokage-

Sakura: claro n.n _ufff, me salve._

Sasuke: o _QUE!! Es un idiota. Con razon siguen saliendo._

Sakura: -susurrándole- me debes una muy grande.

Sasuke: claro que no. ya te lo dije, TU eres la que tiene novio, no yo.

Sakura: -se detiene a pensar un momento- MALDITO ME LA VAS A PAGAR!!! –Y se lanza sobre sasuke quedando ambos en el suelo frente a frente (sakura encima para ser más exacta n.n)-

Sasuke: o///o auch.

Sakura: ja, ves que si tengo fuerza??

Sasuke: ¬///¬ no es eso. Estás algo pesada.

Sakura: O///O –se levanta de un salto- ¿es eso cierto? u.u

Sasuke: no, pero sirvió para que te salieras de encima mío.

Sakura: . TE ODIO!!!

Kakashi: ¿lo ves? Ellos ya no son igual que antes.

Neji: -mirando como sakura corría para alcanzar a sasuke y naruto tratando de que se calmaran- si, son totalmente inmaduros. Parecen niños.

Kakashi: prefiero que se comporten asi y sean buenos amigos al comportamiento idiota que tenían antes.

Neji: …

Kakashi: ¿y para que quieres que sakura vaya a la mansión?

Neji: bueno… u///ú le pediré que se case conmigo.

Kakashi: pero pensé que ustedes ya estaban comprometidos??

Neji: si, asi es, pero le diré que fijemos la boda.

Kakashi: mm, ya veo. ¿Estas seguro de que quieres casarte?

Neji: lo he pensado mucho, y si, creo que estoy seguro.

Kakashi: "creo", no me parece muy convincente.

Neji: el problema es… ¿ella querrá casarse?

Kakashi: _solo esta jugando contigo. _Bueno, si no quisiera no hubiese aceptado cuando se lo propusiste.

Neji: y que tal si en ese momento ella solo acepto porque se sintió obligada.

Kakashi: _es lo más probable. _No lo creo, ella no es de ese tipo de personas.

Neji: si. Tienes razon.

Sakura: -dejando de correr- llegamos.

Naruto: pues entremos, me muero de hambre, quiero comer dattebayoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: -golpeándolo en la cabeza- no seas tan escandaloso

……………………………

En la oficina de la hokage…

Tsunade: uú ya te dije que no!!

Jiraiya: por favor, es solo un poco, lo necesito.

Tsunade: no tengo, además nunca me lo pagas.

Jiraiya: pero, ahora si que te lo pagare, solo es un poco. Lo necesito para esta noche. Te prometo que es la última vez.

Tsunade: la vez pasada me dijiste lo mismo, que te buscarías a otra persona para pedirle y aquí estas otra vez.

Jiraiya: es que esa vez no era seguro, pero ahora si que me encontré a otra persona.

Tsunade: entonces pídeselo a el.

Jiraiya: por favor, la ultima vez, te lo pagare lo prometo.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

Jiraiya: luego seguimos negociando –y desaparece-

Tsunade: negociando, si claro. Entre!!

Neji: ya los encontramos.

Tsunade: y como están??

Neji: pues pregúnteselo a ellos –y entran kakashi, naruto sakura y sasuke.

Naruto: que tal tsuna…

Sakura: -tapándole la boca a naruto antes de que se formara otra pelea- con quien estaba??

Tsunade: ¿yo? Con nadie. Porque??  
Sakura: se oían voces, como si estuviese conversando con alguien.

Tsunade: ahhh, si. Ahora que lo mencionas, estaba con jiraiya.

Naruto: y que hacia el aquí???!!!

Tsunade: me estaba pidiendo dinero (asi es… solo dinero) ((mentira, no le crean… le estaba pidiendo droga, aunque ustedes no lo crean la hokage es traficante)) (es mentira n.nU)

Todos ponen cara de "siiii, claro"

Sasuke: bueno, ya llegamos y estamos bien ¿podemos irnos?

Tsunade: claro. Mañana vuelven a sus deberes. Kakashi no tan rapido, tu debes hacer el informe.

Kakashi: ¬¬ ya voy.

…………………………………

Afuera de la oficina de la hokage…

Neji: ¿te paso a buscar?

Sakura: como quieras.

Neji: bien, estaré en tu casa a las 6 en punto.

Sakura: esta bien, nos vemos –se dan un beso-

Naruto: espérame cuñadito, yo me voy contigo.

Neji: QUE!!?? Claro que no, yo me puedo ir solo.

Naruto: ya lo se, pero es que voy a ver a Hinata, entonces nos vamos juntos.

Neji: ohh, dios. Porque a mi… que hice yo para merecerme esta tortura!!! –y se van juntos-

Sakura: bueno sasuke, creo que solo quedamos los dos. Mañana nos vemos. Adiós.

Sasuke: iré a dejarte a tu casa.

Sakura: gracias pero no necesito a un guardaespaldas.

Sasuke: no lo hago para protegerte, es para asegurarme de que te vayas directo hacia tu casa.

Sakura: -comienza a caminar- no pensaba ir a ningún otro lugar, pero ahora que lo dices creo que iré a ver a Ino.

Sasuke: -alcanzando a sakura- claro que no. tú te vas a tu casa.

Sakura: quien eres tu para mandarme.

Sasuke: eso no te importa.

Sakura: ya deja de seguirme. Eso se llama acoso ¿sabes?

Sasuke: claro que no. yo solo estoy caminando.

Sakura: ¿y tiene que ser justo detrás mío?

Sasuke: tómalo como coincidencia.

Sakura: ¬¬ y decías que yo era la molestia.

Sasuke: y todavia lo digo.

Sakura: no soporto tus ridículos celos.

Sasuke: ¿y quien dice que estoy celoso?

Sakura: se te nota. Eres tan odioso.

Sasuke: ahora que lo recuerdo. ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme antes de que nos encontraran?

Sakura: no se de que me estas hablando. No lo recuerdo.

Sasuke: sería que me ibas a decir que me amabas???

Sakura: ¿yo? Ja, como crees. Bueno, llegamos, ya puedes irte yo tengo mucha prisa adiós.

Sasuke: ¿estas nerviosa?

Sakura: -mirando para todos lados- ¿Quién yo? Claro que no. adiós.

Sasuke: -tomándola de la cintura, a solo unos pocos centímetros de su cara- tienes miedo sakura??

Sakura: sasuke aléjate de mi, alguien podria vernos.

Sasuke: pensé que eso no te importaba.

Sakura: bueno, en ese momento estaba un poco enojada. Cuando uno esta enojada dice cosas sin sentido y bueno…

Sasuke la interrumpió dándole un beso, la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho… en ese momento le hizo sentir cuan celoso estaba de neji y cuanto la necesitaba a su lado. Pero sakura corto el beso lo mas rapido que pudo.

Sakura: como se te ocurre hacer eso??!!! Alguien podria vernos.

Sasuke: pues entremos a tu casa entonces.

Sakura: CLARO QUE NO!!! Ya te lo dije sasuke, apenas llegáramos todo iba a ser igual que antes.

Sasuke: pero hace un rato dijiste…

Sakura: OLVIDA LO QUE DIJE HACE UN RATO!! Ya debo irme. Adiós. –Y entra a su casa cerrando la puerta sin esperar a que sasuke le respondiera-

Sasuke: -pateando la puerta- mierda sakura por mas que trato no te entiendo. –y se va-

Sakura: -dentro de su casa. Se sienta en el suelo apoyándose en la pared.- yo tampoco me entiendo. –Se levanta y se dirige hacia el baño-

……………………………

En la mansión hyuga…

Hinata: y no tuviste miedo de estar en la guarida de akatsuki???

Naruto: claro que no. uno tiene que ser valiente en la vida, Hinata.

Neji: como ibas a tener miedo, si apenas pasaste una noche en la guarida, luego estuviste buscándonos en el bosque.

Naruto: pero aun asi no tuve miedo, y eso es lo que Hinata esta preguntando, no donde estaba.

Neji: ¿Qué no tuviste miedo? Si cuando te encontramos gritabas como una niña, ni siquiera nos reconociste.

Naruto: solo estaba alerta.

Neji: siiii, claro.

Naruto: asi es.

Hinata: n.ñU ya basta chicos. Cambiando el tema ¿sakura va a venir?

Neji: si, viene mas tarde.

Hinata: ¿Cómo a que hora?

Neji: a las 7.

Naruto: ¿no dijiste que la pasarías a buscar a las 6?

Neji: o///o si, bueno, es que…

Naruto: ¿entonces porque van a llegar a las 7?

Neji: O///O bueno, es que…

Naruto: ahhhh, ya entiendo. Es porque sakura se demora mucho, y además en llegar hasta acá les va a dar las 7 ¿cierto?

Neji: vaya, pero que observador eres naruto.

Naruto: n.n ya lo se.

Hinata: bueno, me gustaría hacer una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida.

Neji: me da igual, haz lo que quieras… pero no cuentes conmigo, tengo cosas que hacer.

Naruto: entonces para que le pediste a sakura que viniera???

Neji: me refiero a que tengo cosas que hacer con ella.

Naruto y Hinata: O///O

Naruto: y que tipo de cosas???

Neji: SOLO QUIERO CONVERSAR CON ELLA u///ú

Naruto: está bien, no tienes para que gritar dattebayoo!!!

Neji: es que me desesperas naruto. No se como lo aguantas Hinata.

Hinata: jijii n///n

Neji: ya es tarde, me voy.

Naruto: pero si recién son las 5!!!

Neji: uú ya lo se. Mientras iré a caminar.

Naruto: no se demoren tanto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji: ya te oí, no tienes para que gritarme!!!!!! –y cierra la puerta (no se que tipo de puerta será, pero la cosa es que cierra la puerta)-

…………………………………

Sakura: -luego de bañarse y cambiarse de ropa se encontraba recostada sobre su cama- _es un idiota. ¿Por qué me besó? Porque hace eso si sabe que yo me tengo que casar. _Demonios porque yo!!!!!!!!!!!!!–se levanta de la cama y comienza a peinarse-

TOC, TOC, TOC.

Sakura: ya voy –abre la puerta- ¿neji? Creí que vendrías a buscarme a las 6, no a las 5:30

Neji: lo siento, es que ya no lo soporto.

Sakura: ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?

Neji: de él. Naruto, ya no lo soporto.

Sakura: ahhhhhhhhhh, ya veo.

Neji: no para de hablar

Sakura: y lo peor es cuando grita.

Neji: te compadezco, no se como lo hacen kakashi, sasuke y tu para soportarlo tanto tiempo.

Sakura: te vas a acostumbrar n.n

Neji: por más que trato no puedo.

Sakura: jaja, estoy lista, ¿vamos?

Neji: si.

Y salieron de la casa de sakura rumbo a la mansión del clan hyuga.

Sakura: todo esta igual a cuando nos fuimos, nada ha cambiado mucho.

Neji: sakura. ¿Tú me amas?

Sakura: o.0 y porque me preguntas eso a estas alturas.

Neji: solo respóndeme.

Sakura: claro que si

Neji: ¿te casarías conmigo?

Sakura: claro neji, ya te lo dije una vez y te lo repetiría muchas más.

Neji: gracias.

Y siguieron caminando tomados de la mano en silencio, no necesitaban decirse nada, las palabras sobraban, cada uno sabia muy bien lo que sentía.

……………………

Al llegar a la mansión.

Sakura: no sabia que tenían planeada una fiesta.

Neji: ni yo, créeme.

Hinata: hola sakura, hace mucho que no te veía.

Sakura: asi es Hinata n.n

Neji: dijiste que seria algo pequeño.

Hinata: pues si… solo son amigos.

Y los tres entraron a un salon principal donde estaba lleno de gente que en su mayoría era del clan hyuga. Los demás eran Ino, shikamaru, chouji, lee, shino, kiba, naruto, sasuke, la hokage, kakashi, gai, iruka y algunos anbus (si, ya se que tenten no esta, y lo hice a propósito, luego se van a dar cuenta del porque)

Neji: ¿amigos? No conozco ni a la mitad de las personas que están aquí.

Sakura: y que se supone que están celebrando.

Hinata: la llegada de ustedes.

Sakura: ¿Qué? Nosotros??!! Y que tiene que ver el clan hyuga y los anbus en esto.

Hinata: bueno, ellos se auto invitaron.

Naruto: HOLAA!!

Neji: ahí esta otra vez esa irritante voz.

Sakura: recuerda, debes acostumbrarte a él, más que mal ya es de la familia.

Neji: te agradecería que no me lo recordaras.

Ino: frentuda!! Hasta que llegas.

Sakura: yo también te extrañe cerda uú

Ino: mira, ya somos dos –le muestra un anillo que tenia en el dedo-

Sakura: no me digas que tu y shika…

Ino: asi es n.n me caso el otro mes!!!

Sakura: -abrazando a su "amiga"- ¡felicidades!

Ino: bueno, yo por lo menos voy a ser feliz.

Sakura: ¿de que estas hablando?

Ino: no te hagas la tonta. A mi no me puedes engañar. Dime, porque te casas con neji ¿es acaso por dinero? O es que quieres ser un hyuga.

Sakura: nada de eso, ya te lo dije, estoy enamorada de él.

Ino: puedes engañar a todo el mundo sakura, pero a ti misma no puedes mentirte y lo sabes muy bien.

Sakura: créeme Ino, no hay otra razon.

Ino: está bien, no te lo volveré a preguntar, pero no me puedes obligar a creerte, te conozco demasiado como para creerte tal estupidez.

_Te conozco más que nadie_

_En cada esquina de tu ser,_

_Aun no es tan fácil_

_Empezar a comprender._

Sakura: piensa lo que quieras.

_Miento sin parar, miento al soñar_

_Miento con la fuerza de un tren al pasar…_

…_miento para engañarme, miento_

_Para olvidar…_

Hinata: -arriba de una especie de escenario, hablando por un micrófono- me escuchan?? Bueno, esta fiesta fue para darle la bienvenida al equipo 7 y al escuadrón anbu luego de una difícil misión –todos aplauden-

Naruto: -se sube al escenario y le quita el micrófono a hinata- démosle también un aplauso a neji hyuga.

Neji: ¿Qué esta diciendo?

Sakura: creo que estuvo bebiendo.

Neji: desgraciado, ahora si que lo mato.

Sakura: espera, deja que termine de hablar.

Naruto: asi es hic, y también a su futura esposa hic, sakura haruno, la linda enfermera hic.

Sakura: ahora YO lo mato.

Naruto: asi es, hic. Para los que no lo sabían ellos dos se casan por lo que oí en una semana más.

Sakura: ¿QUE? quien dijo eso!!

Neji: será mejor que lo bajen del escenario.

Naruto: no es bonito?? Hic, QUE VIVA EL AMOR!!! Hic, mis mejores deseos chicos hic, sean felices y tengan hartos hijos hic.

Hinata: ya basta naruto, solo nosotros sabíamos que ellos se casaban y no queríamos que todos se enteraran.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, todos estaban comentándolo y felicitando a la pareja.

Sakura: n.ñU gracias, pero…

Neji: en realidad no tenemos la fecha aun.

Tsunade: -tomando a sakura de un brazo se la lleva un poco mas lejos del gran tumulto que se había formado- vaya, no sabia que te casabas linda n.n

Sakura: jijiji, ¿lo siento?

Tsunade: que ocurrió sakura!!!

Sakura: lo siento, se me escapo de las manos.

Tsunade: solo era una misión, como pudiste convertirla en un casamiento ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

Sakura: no se preocupe, ya tengo todo planeado.

Tsunade: hubiese sido mejor que lo tuvieras todo planeado cuando neji te prepuso matrimonio uú

Sakura: bueno, eso ya paso, ahora hay que seguir con el plan.

Tsunade: ¿y cual es tu plan?

Sakura: me voy a casar.

Tsunade: ESTAS LOCA!!

Sakura: déjeme terminar, me voy a casar, además asi estaré mucho mas cerca de la familia, conseguiré los pergaminos y luego le pediré a neji el divorcio. Eso es todo n.n

Tsunade: y tú crees que es muy fácil??

Sakura: ya se que no lo es, pero no hay otra cosa.

Tsunade: no puedo creer que te deje hacer esto, pero si necesitas mi ayuda en algo solo llámame.

Sakura: claro que voy a necesitar su ayuda, despues de todo espero que usted sea mi madrina de boda.

Tsunade: por favor sakura, no estoy para bromas ahora.

Sakura: es enserio, usted y kakashi serán mis padrinos n.n

Tsunade: agradece que en realidad te quiero, si fueras otra persona no te dejaría hacer todo esto.

Sakura: usted solo debe seguirme la corriente.

Tsunade: ¿alguien más sabe que esto es todo falso?

Sakura: no, nadie mas.

Tsunade: bien, quiero que mantengas el secreto. Y ahora ve con tu prometido.

Sakura: gracias por entenderme n.n

Tsunade: vete antes de que me arrepienta.

Sakura: si n.n

Kakashi: debería poner cara de sorpresa??

Sakura: usted ya sabía que nos casaríamos.

Neji: aun asi, si quieres parecerte a los demás, haz lo que quieras.

Kakashi: pues felicidades –abraza a sakura mientras le susurra- ¿haz visto a sasuke?

Sakura: no, y será mejor que no lo haga.

Kakashi: opino lo mismo, si lo encuentro hablare con él.

Sakura: -con voz normal- n.n muchas gracias kakashi!!

Lee: TTTT sakura!!!!! No puedes casarte, ni menos con neji!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: n.nU lo siento lee, ya encontraras a alguien que te quiera.

Lee: ¿o sea que tú no me quieres?

Sakura: UPS, no quise decir eso, me refiero a alguien que te entienda.

Lee: ¿tampoco me entiendes?

Sakura: mira, lo que quise decir es…

Neji: solo vete llorando lee.

Lee: TTTT SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: creo que perdió su llama de la juventud.

Neji: ja, asi parece.

Y en eso, de entremedio de toda la gente, se ve aparecer al padre de Hinata (asi too majestuoso, como en las películas que toos le abren camino y lo kean mirando como si fuera la gran cosa. Y otra cosa, se me olvido el nombre del viejo, asi que solo le pondré "p.d.H" saken por deducción que es lo ke significa)

p.d.H: pero que sorpresa, acabo de enterarme que te casas neji.

Neji: -un poco nervioso- emmm, bueno, si, asi es.

p.d.H: y supongo que esta jovencita es la afortunada de unirse al clan.

Sakura: _vaya, ya me callo mal. _Mucho gusto, soy sakura haruno.

p.d.H: -con cara de "como si me importara quien eres"- pero neji ¿Qué ocurrió con la otra chica? Como era que se llamaba…

Neji: uú tenten.

p.d.H: si, asi es… tenten. ¿Qué no era ella tu novia?

Neji: se fue.

p.d.H: ¿Qué dijiste? No te oí.

Neji: SE FUE.

p.d.H: ahhh, cierto. Se fue y te abandono, te dejo aquí tirado como a un perro.

Neji: _relájate, no puedes hacerle nada. _Asi es.

Sakura: YA BASTA!!! ¿Qué acaso no le tiene respeto a neji?

p.d.H: ¿y porque debería respetarlo?

Sakura: como se le ocurre dejarlo en ridículo asi frente a todos hablándole de su antigua novia?? Que tipo de persona es usted.

p.d.H: alguien a la que no se le falta el respeto niña.

Sakura: claro que no… USTED ES UN MALDITO INFELIZ!!!

Al escuchar esto, todos los que estaban en el salon guardaron silencio o murmuraban cosas como "quien es ella para faltarle el respeto", "como se atreve", entre otras.

p.d.H: ya basta, no te quiero ver otra vez aquí. Y si piensas casarte con ella neji, deberá ser a unos 10.000 metros lejos de este lugar!!!!!

Sakura: no se preocupe, ya me iba. –toma sus cosas y se dirige hacia la entrada, lo mas rapido posible y sin escuchar a nadie-

Neji: sakura, espera… SAKURA.

p.d.H: ninguna vale la pena… por lo menos la otra chica tenia un poco de decencia… y no me mires con esa cara neji.

Neji: uú lo siento –y se va en busca de sakura-

Tsunade: -mirando la escena- _ahora si que se le arruino todo el plan, porque tienes que ser tan prepotente sakura._

Luego de la escenita el padre de Hinata se va y todos los hyugas vuelven a lo que estaban haciendo antes, en cambio los demás o se iban para sus casas para asi evitar entrar en problemas o hablaban sobre lo ocurrido.

………………………

En la calle…

Neji: SAKURA!! Sakura espera. –corre para alcanzarla-

Sakura: -se detiene- mira neji, lo siento mucho se que todo fue mi culpa, que no debí hacer eso, solo tenia que quedarme callada…

Neji: que bueno que por lo menos reconoces que lo que hiciste fue absurdo.

Sakura: pero es que no podia permitir que te hablara asi, ni menos frente mío, quizás tu te dejas humillar por él, pero a mi no me conoce y no voy a dejar que me deje en ridículo frente a todo el mundo.

Neji: te entiendo sakura, pero ves que ahora todo esta peor que antes, ya no te puedes acercar a este lugar.

Sakura: mira, yo lo haré entrar en razon.

Neji: creo que eso es totalmente imposible. ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

Sakura: mañana volveré y hablare con él. Y no aceptare un no por respuesta, ya veras que todo se va a mejorar n.n

Neji: en realidad no me arrepiento de querer casarme contigo.

Sakura: _es mi labor. _Yo tampoco neji n.n –y se dan un abrazo-

Ino: -corriendo hacia la pareja, detrás de ella van shikamaru, naruto, Hinata. Mas atrás, ya casi caminando van tsunade, kakashi y sasuke, estos dos discutiendo- SAKURA!!! Sakura, estás bien??

Sakura: vaya chicos, no tenían para que seguirme n.n

Naruto: no te íbamos a dejar sola, asi que nos fuimos. Sabes que te apoyamos a ti antes de a ese viejo malas pulgas. Con todo mi respeto Hinata.

Hinata: n-no te pre-preocupes naruto, y-yo también creo que lo que hizo estuvo mal.

Shikamaru: las familias son problemáticas.

Todos: jajajaja

Sasuke: -llegando recién- no le veo lo chistoso.

Sakura: _sasuke, tu igual viniste. _Vamos, despreocúpense… como si él fuera a detener mi boda

Ino: asi se habla sakura, enfrenta a tu suegro!!!

Hinata: él no es el suegro de sakura.

Ino: ¿Qué no es el padre de neji?

Neji: por suerte no lo es.

Ino: n///n UPS.

Shikamaru: será mejor que te quedes callada.

Kakashi: bueno sakura, por lo menos sabes que hay un clan entero que ya no puede ni verte.

Sakura: n.nU muchas gracias por la ayuda kakashi.

Naruto: si va a decir estupideces mejor no se meta kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke: habló el que menos dice estupideces.

Naruto: ¿estas hablando de mi? Y cuando he dicho yo una estupidez!!!

Sasuke: pues no estaríamos aquí si no fuese por tu culpa!!

Naruto: siempre me echan toda la culpa a mi dattebayoo!! No es justo.

Hinata: pues a decir verdad… si fue tú culpa naruto.

Naruto: ¿tu también estas de parte del baka Hinata?

Tsunade: ya basta, mejor váyanse a sus casas.

Ino: que ya se termino la fiesta??!!

Todos: uú si, Ino.

Shikamaru: siempre eres tan sutil.

Naruto: que es ser sutil??

Sakura: eso no te importa, ya vamos.

Ino: que acaso nos estas invitando a tu casa frentuda??

Sakura: O.o que!!?? Pero si yo no…

Naruto: SIIIII!!!!!!!!! Todos a la casa de sakura.

Y a causa de un gran enredo, todos (menos tsunade) se dirigen a la casa de sakura…

…………………………

Y en la casa de sakura:

Sakura: o como fue que termine con toda una manada de jounin aburridos y hambrientos TTTT

Naruto: sakura!!!!!!! Tengo hambre, que tienes para comer dattebayoo!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji: _calma neji, cuenta hasta diez. _Necesitas ayuda, sakura.

Sakura: si sabes como sacarlos de aquí, entonces acepto tu ayuda.

Neji: no, pero por lo menos podemos mantenerlos distraídos hasta que se duerman.

Sakura: y cual es tu idea genio?

Neji: encierra a cada pareja en un cuarto diferente con la luz apagada y estarán felices.

Sakura: si claro… no pienso convertir mi departamento en un prostíbulo uú

Neji: está bien, ya entendí… solo decía.

Ino: ¿te importa frentuda?

Sakura: que cosa.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

Ino: pues eso, pedí algo para comer n.n

Sakura: -abriendo la puerta- pues no me importa, siempre y cuando tengas con que pagar.

Ino: ese es el problema… no ando con dinero n.n

Repartidor: aquí tiene su orden. Gracias por preferir nuestros servicios.

Sakura: -cerrando la puerta- uú si, como no… ahora resulta que debo alimentarlos a todos. Aquí tienen comida!!!!!!!!!!

Y justo cuando iba a dejarla sobre la mesa todos se le tiran encima a sakura tomando lo que más podían de comida sin importar a quien mordían o pisaban.

Neji: -ayudando a sakura a levantarse del suelo- nota personal, nunca irse a una isla desierta con ellos.

Sakura: esta va a ser una noche muy laaaarga.

Ino: ¿Qué podemos hacer para divertirnos?

Sakura: yo que se… no fui yo quien los invite a una pijamada.

Naruto: juguemos verdad o castigo.

Ino: pero eso es muy aburrido, siempre preguntan lo mismo y son los mismos castigos.

Naruto: pues… que esta ves sea al extremo.

Kakashi: y a que te refieres con extremo.

Naruto: pues eso… sin limites y tienen que cumplir todos los castigos, sean cuales sean. _Te haré caer sasuke… esta será mi venganza por todas las que me has hecho. Muajajajaja._

Sakura: no me agrada para nada esa idea.

Ino: vamos, no seas aburrida. Solo es un juego.

Sakura: si, pero hay muchas cosas que no se de ustedes y que a decir verdad prefiero seguir sin saberlo.

Ino: -sin tomar en cuenta los reclamos de sakura- quien tiene una botella!!!

Sakura: oye, ya dije que no me parecía buena idea.

Naruto: aquí hay una!!!

Sakura: entonces yo no juego.

Naruto: que acaso tienes miedo sakura??

Ino: o es que tienes muchos secretos que no nos quieres contar ¬¬

Sakura: no me importa lo que digan, yo no juego.

Ino: pues el que no juega tiene que cumplir penitencia.

Sakura: ¬¬ eres una cerda.

Ino: ¿perdón? No te oí. Vas a jugar o no.

Sakura: está bien uú

Ino: hay alguien que no quiera jugar.

… cri, cri. Cri, cri. (Es un grillo por si las dudas ¬¬)

Ino: eso pensé. Yo giro primero la botella. –y le dio vueltas a la botella. Giro y giro y giro hasta que se detuvo en naruto, y el que preguntaba era sasuke.

Naruto: no puede ser. DATTEBAYOO!!!!!!!!!!! _Se supone que que yo haria sufrir a sasuke!!!_

Sasuke: vaya, vaya. Pero que tenemos aquí.

Naruto: pregunta luego.

Sasuke: estas seguro que no prefieres el castigo??

Naruto: seguro… no tengo nada que ocultar.

Sasuke: además de Hinata, en quien piensas cuado se te p…

Naruto: -tapándole la boca a sasuke- estas loco!!! Como se te ocurre preguntar eso.

Sasuke: dijiste que era al extremo… aunque si quieres aun tengo un buen castigo para ti.

Naruto: -murmurando entre dientes- n a u a.

Sasuke: ¿Qué? No se te entiende nada. Aprende a hablar.

Naruto: está bien, no me presiones.

Sasuke: o es que acaso es un hombre.

Naruto: ES SAKURA!!!! SIEMPRE ES ELLA.

Todos: O.O

Sasuke: vaya, me imagine lo primero. Pero lo otro… ¬¬ mejor te hubieses quedado callado.

Sakura: u///u yo dije que esta era una mala idea.

Neji: Ò.Ó naruto…

Naruto: dime cuñadito n.ñU

Neji: AHORA SI QUE TE MATOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –y se abalanza sobre naruto quien estaba en un sillón, cayendo los dos al suelo y neji haciéndole a naruto una llave mortal y el codazo del pueblo y… ((Creo que la lucha libre la traumó))-

Luego de que lograron calmar a neji y que naruto se recuperara de los golpes…

Ino: bueno, sigamos. Naruto… si es que puedes mover el brazo… tú tienes que hacer girar la botella.

Y la botella giro y giro hasta que se detuvo en neji y quien preguntaba era kakashi.

Kakashi: verdad o castigo.

Neji: verdad.

Kakashi: mmm…

Neji: no le pongas tanto suspenso.

Kakashi: OK, quien es mejor, tenten o sakura.

Neji: que tipo de pregunta es esa?

Kakashi: sabes a lo que me refiero. O prefieres que lo diga??

Neji: bueno yo…

Ino: no te sientas culpable solo porque sakura esta aquí… debes decir la verdad.

Neji: u///ú tenten.

Todos: O.O

Ino: creo que este juego me esta gustando n.n

Sakura: como es eso de que tenten es mejor que yo!!! No me dijiste que eras virgen??!!

Todos: uuhhhhh.

Neji: bueno, yo…

Sasuke: _esto se esta poniendo interesante._

Ino: no importa… sigamos con el juego, despues tendrán tiempo para… bueno, ya saben.

Y la botella giro otra vez… esta vez la que preguntaba era sakura y la victima… neji.

Neji: _definitivamente este no es mi día. _Verdad.

Sakura: hay otra cosa más que no sepa sobre tenten??!!

Neji: oye eso es trampa, no puedes preguntar eso.

Ino: pues a mi me parece justo.

Naruto: asi es… despues de todo te hizo solo una pregunta.

Ino: todos a favor??

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii n.n

Sakura: ¿entonces?

Neji: para que me preguntas eso si sabes que te vas a enojar.

Sakura: entonces si hay algo que yo no sepa!!!!!!!!! Uú

Neji: pues… cuando tú te fuiste a la misión y yo andaba con los anbus en otra misión… la ví y bueno… en realidad cuando tu me preguntaste hace tiempo si yo era virgen no te mentí.

Sakura: uú con eso me basta –y giro la botella-

Ino: bueno sakura… parece que ahora es tu turno. Verdad o castigo.

Sakura: castigo.

Ino: ohhh, parece que hay algo que no nos quieres decir.

Sakura: apúrate cerda.

Ino: pues… súbete a la mesa y baila.

Y sakura, se subió a la mesa, con música de fondo (Dj, de Robbie Williams) comenzó a bailar como una bailarina de cabaret.

Ino: se me olvidaba, debes quitarte la ropa.

Sakura: seguía bailando- estas loca???

Ino: _me encanta verla hacer el ridículo- _entonces báilale a sasuke!!

Sasuke: oye yo que tengo que ver en esto.

Sakura: -bajándose de la mesa- no pienso hacer eso.

Ino: -susurrándole en el oído a sakura- aprovecha de vengarte… solo mira la cara de neji. Tú también tienes derecho a divertirte.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces sakura se acerco a sasuke, se sentó sobre sus piernas y le besaba el cuello mientras le masajeaba el cabello… luego se levanto, hizo que el chico se parara de la silla y lentamente comenzó a bajar, tocándole el cuerpo hasta llegar donde su amiguito y comenzó a subir otra vez, le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo empujo haciendo que se sentara otra vez.

Sakura: ahí tienes cerda. ¿Estas feliz? u///ú

Ino: claro, aunque no tanto como sasuke –quien, colorado como un tomate se dirigía hacia el baño-

Y la botella giro otra vez, esta vez fue el turno de shikamaru, y quien preguntaba era kakashi.

Kakashi: verdad o castigo.

Shikamaru: castigo.

Kakashi: tienes que besar a cualquiera de las chicas que esta aquí… MENOS… a Ino.

Shikamaru: entonces solo serian sakura y Hinata.

Kakashi: ya se que son pocas las opciones, pero es lo que hay, elige. Ahhh, y otra cosa… tiene que ser con todo, no menos de 20 segundos.

Shikamaru: que problemático, elijo a Hinata.

Todos: O.O

Shikamaru: ¿Qué? Porque me miran con esa cara!!?

Kakashi: pues a decir verdad… pensé que elegirías a sakura.

Shikamaru: lo siento, no es mi tipo.

Ino: uú o sea que Hinata si lo es.

Shikamaru: -tan relajado como siempre- no es que ella si sea de mi tipo, pero… tengo mis razones… además me dijo que eligiera y la elijo a ella.

Sakura: claro, ustedes los hombres creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran… que acaso a nadie le importa a opinión de ella??!!!

Ino: dirás la del novio de ella.

Kakashi: no, naruto dijo que esto era extremo… asi que mejor se trague sus palabras.

Naruto: _yo y mi bocota. _(Hasta que lo reconoce xD)

Y bueno como se pudieron dar cuenta a nadie le interesó la opinión de Hinata… asi que todos comenzaron a contar mientras shikamaru le besaba hasta los dientes.

Diez, nueve, ocho… el beso seguía… cinco, cuatro… se veía la lengua de ambos dar vueltas por todas partes… uno, cero… se separaron.

Ino: espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque esta es la primera y ultima vez. Uú

…………………

Despues de que se aburrieron de jugar… (Y eso fue como 3 horas despues en que ya todos tenían sueño y no se les ocurría nada bueno para preguntar)

Sakura: no se ustedes pero yo tengo sueño y me voy a dormir.

Ino: claro, tú duermes en tu habitación mientras nosotros nos las arreglamos aquí para dormir ¿cierto?

Sakura: lo siento, solo tengo dos habitaciones, si quieren los hombres pueden dormir en una y nosotras en la mía.

Todos: claro, porque no.

Y las mujeres, que solo eran sakura, Ino y Hinata se dirigieron hacia la habitación de sakura. Mientras que los hombres, kakashi, sasuke, naruto, shikamaru y neji se fueron hacia la otra habitación que quedaba al frente de la habitación de sakura.

………………………

Ino: ¿no piensas hablar con neji?

Sakura: ¿y para que? él se lo buscó.

Ino: si, pero… no fue su culpa, despues de todo tu le preguntaste.

Sakura: si, pero nadie lo manda a dárselas de soltero mientras yo no estoy.

Ino: como si tu, la muy santita no hiciste nada en tu misión.

Sakura: claro que no… yo estaba trabajando, no jugando.

Ino: ¬¬ no te creo…

Sakura: °///° pues no me importa.

Ino: ¬¬ mírame a los ojos.

Sakura: está bien… si ocurrió algo, pero fue chiquitito.

Ino: ahh si ¬¬

Sakura: si, solo fueron un par de besos.

Ino: con que solo un par de besos ¬¬

Sakura: si, y fin de la conversación… Hinata ya está durmiendo y nosotras deberíamos hacer lo mismo, yo debo ir al hospital en la mañana.

Ino: como quieras, pero no te salvaras tan fácilmente frentuda.

…………………………

Susurrando:

Naruto: porque no elegiste a sakura???

Shikamaru: eso no importa naruto, ya paso.

Naruto: claro que importa, Hinata es mi novia.

Shikamaru: por eso fue que la elegí a ella.

Naruto: y yo que te he hecho para que me hagas esto!!!

Shikamaru: no es por ti naruto… solo… entre Ino y sakura a quien elegirías tu??

Naruto: pues a sakura.

Shikamaru: ¿enserio te atreverías?

Naruto: claro ¿porque no?

Shikamaru: ¿a pesar de todo o que ha ocurrido esta noche?

Naruto: bueno… tienes razon… quizás no.

Shikamaru: ¿lo ves? Hay que pensar un poco las cosas.

Naruto: para ti es fácil… eres un genio, lo que es yo… ya estaría muerto. Cambiando el tema… ¿Cómo estuvo, sasuke?

Sasuke: a que te refieres

Shikamaru: no te hagas el idiota… sabes bien de lo que te esta hablando.

Sasuke: hmp. Nada mal.

Naruto: no sabes cuanta envidia te tengo baka.

Shikamaru: y quien no, si sakura es una de las chicas mas lindas de la aldea.

Naruto: es muy linda, pero Hinata es mejor.

Shikamaru: pues no besa nada mal.

Naruto: eres un desgraciado ¬¬

Un poco más alejados de los demás:

Kakashi: y que vas a hacer?

Neji: tendré que hablar con ella.

Kakashi: ¿nunca se te ha pasado por la cabeza la idea de que ella también te podria estar engañando?

Neji: de que hablas??

Kakashi: bueno, yo solo digo.

Neji: hay algo que haz visto acaso??

Kakashi: además de lo que ví hoy??

Neji: uú algo peor que lo que viste hoy??

Kakashi: pues… _me deben una, chicos. _No, no he visto nada peor que eso.

Neji: entonces?

Kakashi: solo los he visto besándose.

Neji: entonces con que cara iré a hablarle a sakura.

Kakashi: deberías tratar.

Neji: tenten!!!

Kakashi: si… y deberías olvidarte de tenten.

Neji: nooo, no es eso. Es……… tenten, llega mañana.

Kakashi: QUE!!?? Pero… porque, cómo?

Neji: hace poco hable con ella, me dijo que llegaría en 3 días mas… y mañana seria el tercer día, como pude haberlo olvidado, soy un idiota.

Kakashi: y que piensas hacer.

Neji: debo hablar con sakura y pedirle que nos casemos lo antes posible.

Kakashi: estas loco!!??? No puedes escapar de tenten pidiéndole matrimonio a sakura. Lo mejor seria cancelar todo.

Neji: creí que me apoyabas.

Kakashi: créeme, lo mejor seria que cancelaras todo.

Neji: no lo se.

……………………

Y al otro día…

Sakura: -golpeando la puerta de la habitación del frente- chicos, chicos despierten… debo irme y no pienso dejarlo solos en mi casa.

Sasuke: -abriendo la puerta- que ocurre

Sakura: ocurre que ya amaneció y tengo que irme.

Sasuke: pues que te vaya bien, adiós.

Sakura: espera un poco, no voy a dejar mi casa en manos de ninguno de ustedes!!!

Sasuke: calmate histérica, no tienes para que gritar.

Sakura: les doy 5 minutos para que salgan de ahí o los saco YO a patadas.

Sasuke: adiós –y entra a la habitación cerrando la puerta-

……………………

Sasuke: naruto, despierta.

Naruto: cinco minutos mas.

Sasuke: pues si quieres que te saquen a patadas, quédate 5 minutos más.

Naruto: sakura se puso histérica otra vez??

Sasuke: si, tiene que ir al hospital y quiere que nos vayamos de su casa… pero que estoy diciendo, no tengo porque darte explicaciones ahora levántate y vete a tu casa!!! Ustedes también!!!!!!!!

Kakashi: y que hay de ti???

Sasuke: yo me voy ahora… no tengo ganas de estar escuchando a sakura gritar. Adiós –y sale de la habitación-

……………………

Sakura: -parada al lado de la puerta de entrada- ¿están listos?

Sasuke: si, listos para despertarse.

Sakura: como pueden dormir tanto??!!!

Sasuke: pues pregúntaselo a ellos, lo que es yo… me voy.

Sakura: bueno, uno menos.

Sasuke: te iré a ver al hospital

Sakura: ni se te ocurra

Sasuke: ¿tienes miedo?

Sakura: ya basta sasuke, no quiero que comiences una escena aquí.

Ino: vaya, vaya… hasta que uno despierta.

Sasuke: bueno, yo me voy. Adiós.

Sakura: adiós –y cierra la puerta detrás de sasuke-

Ino: que fue eso??

Sakura: pues… lo que viste.

Ino: pues no ví nada.

Sakura: entonces no fue nada. –Entrando a la habitación de los chicos- ya basta no pienso llegar tarde por culpa de ustedes Ò.Ó

……………………

despues de una hora en que sakura estuvo tratando de sacar a todos de su casa iba camino al hospital, un poco atrasada, por lo que iba tan rapido que no se da cuenta y choca con alguien…

Sakura: lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa… ¿tenten?

Tenten: ¿sakura? Tanto tiempo… cuando me fui me dijeron que estabas en una misión con el equipo 10, por lo que no pude despedirme de ustedes.

Sakura: si, eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Tenten: si, pero todo sigue igual que antes.

Sakura: pues no me creerás cuanto han cambiado las cosas. Pero ¿Por qué es que volviste?

Tenten: pues no me pensaba ir para siempre… solo eran unas vacaciones por asi decirlo, y ya estoy aquí.

Sakura: ahhhh, y ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Tenten: iré a ver a neji… hay tantas cosas que quiero contarle y bueno, la ultima ves que nos vimos no tuve mucho tiempo para hablar con el.

Sakura: neji… ¿el no te ha dicho nada de mi?

Tenten: no, ¿y porque debería hablarme de ti?

Sakura: no, por nada.

Tenten: bueno, ya se me hace tarde y neji debe estar esperándome.

Sakura: ¿esperándote?

Tenten: asi es… dijo que cuando llegara me estaría esperando. No pensé que el te importara tanto sakura… n.n despues de todo el aun es mi novio.

Sakura: O.O ¿aun?

Tenten: si, que tiene eso de malo??

Sakura: mira… quizás neji no te dijo nada… pero yo si lo haré.

Tenten: vamos sakura, no le pongas tanto suspenso que me asustas.

Sakura: deberías estar asustada tenten.

Tenten: y porque dices eso.

Sakura: porque neji nos ha estado engañando a ambas.

Tenten: ¿Qué? A que te refieres.

Sakura: pues… neji es mi novio, peor que eso tenten… el y yo nos vamos a casar.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

**Y termino el capitulo… sorry por el suspenso n.n me keó re largo el cap… pero bueno, fue por todo el tiempo que estuve sin escribir.**

**Y bueno, me demore en subir este capitulo porque no tenia mucho tiempo para escribir, me aproveche de las vacaciones de invierno y al ultimo día estuve escribiendo una tarde entera… además con eso del mundial sub20 me la pasaba viendo los partidos… que lata que chile haya sacado tercer lugar… too por culpa del arbitro Wolf no se cuanto ((inner: viejo ****$&! Lo odio)) yo igual lo odio, le saco tarjeta amarilla hasta al portero (toselli i love you!!!), bueno, ya basta de hablar de fútbol y de lo lindo que es toselli ((esta loca ¬¬)) **

**Ahora si que me pongo las pilas y yo creo que como en una semana mas tengo el otro capitulo. Muchas gracias por los reviews, y no tengan miedo de preguntarme cosas o las dudas que tengan, si igual yo no soy muy enojona ((noo, pa naa)) (tu cállate!!) **

**Well… ahí veremos lo que ocurre con sakura neji y tenten… el otro capitulo se viene bueno… y otra cosa, subí otro fic, se llama "¿quieres jugar****?" Para los que están aburridos y quieren distraerse un poco, dejen reviews y léanlo plis, me harían muy feliz y además asi no tendría para que usar las motosierras que compre n.n (si es que entienden lo que digo) **

**PD: necesito la ayuda de ustedes, mi público conocedor ((xD)) que prefieren:**

**Sasusaku**

**Itasaku**

**Nejisaku**

**Si me preguntan… yo soy fanática de sasusaku y nejisaku pues… no va en este fic… asi que porfa déjenme su opinión… la necesito antes de que termine el fic.**

**Yap, eso nu mas… cuídense y dejen r/r los kero mucho a toos, y sigan leyendo que asi no se les atrofia el cerebro n.n**

**aio0zZ**

♫○•► **Sw3eT PrInC3Ss e inner® ◄•****○****♫**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!! n.n**

**Se me acabaron las vacaciones u.u pero bueno, hay que seguir estudiando ((inner: y de cuando que tu estudiai??)) uú como decía, voy a tener ke ponerme las pilas ((por fin!!)) y seguir con mi vida y con el fic… aquí esta el 7° capitulo… me demore caleta en escribirlo… pero ya esta listo, ahora léanlo y dejen reviews…**

_**Keys:**_

Personaje: lo que dice el personaje.

_Cursiva_: _lo que piensan. _

MAYUSCULAS: cuando los personajes gritan o hablan con un tono de voz exagerado o más alto. (XD)

(Intervenciones mías)

((Intervenciones de mi inner xD))

-narraciones mías-

…………………………….. Cambio de ambiente, personajes o día.

**Para los que no lo sabían… Naruto no me pertenece u.u**

Capitulo 7: "don't lie"

Como recordaran, en el capitulo anterior sakura se encontró con tenten camino al hospital…

Sakura: mira… quizás neji no te dijo nada… pero yo si lo haré.

Tenten: vamos sakura, no le pongas tanto suspenso que me asustas.

Sakura: deberías estar asustada tenten.

Tenten: y porque dices eso.

Sakura: porque neji nos ha estado engañando a ambas.

Tenten: ¿Qué? A que te refieres.

Sakura: pues… neji es mi novio, peor que eso tenten… el y yo nos vamos a casar.

Tenten: pero como… sakura, por favor, no es gracioso.

Sakura: ya se que no es gracioso… que acaso crees que yo te bromearía diciendo eso??!!!

Tenten: no, claro que no… pero… -pensando en voz alta- y que ocurrió con la misión…

Sakura: ¿perdón? De que misión estas hablando??!!

Tenten: no, no es nada importante.

Sakura: no me digas que la hokage te dio una misión relacionada con el clan hyuga.

Tenten: bueno, algo asi…

Sakura: -agarrandola del brazo- tu vienes conmigo

Tenten: que?? Pero y a donde!!!??

Sakura: iremos a solucionar este problema de una vez por todas. Vamos a hablar con tsunade-sama.

………………………

TOC, TOC…

Tsunade: ADELANTE!!

Sakura: -con tenten agarrada del brazo- ME PUEDE DECIR QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!!??

Tsunade: UPS, tenten!! Llegaste.

Sakura: si, asi es… ya llegó. Pero que es eso de la misión??

Tenten: me pueden decir que esta ocurriendo aquí??

Tsunade: bueno chicas, creo que nosotras tenemos que conversar.

Sakura: yo solo quiero que me de una explicación!!

Tsunade: calmate sakura… escúchenme. Por lo que veo, ustedes mismas se han dado cuenta de lo que esta pasando aquí.

Tenten: claro que no!! Aquí soy yo la que menos entiende todo esto. ¿Cómo es que sakura sabe lo de la misión? Y como es eso de que esta comprometida con MI novio!!

Sakura: alto ahí morena, que neji es MI novio.

Tsunade: chicas, cálmense!!

Tenten: como quiere que me calme!! Me fui hace 8 meses y en cuanto llego me entero de que me robaron a mi novio.

Sakura: yo no he robado nada!! Que yo sepa antes de que te fueras tu terminaste con neji, el estaba triste porque te habías ido y bueno… se puede decir que yo le serví de consuelo.

Tenten: asi es, solo de consuelo y ahora que yo estoy aquí otra vez tu te puedes ir!!

Sakura: claro que no!! No voy a cambiar mi vida solo porque tu vienes recién llegando y me dices que me vaya!!

Tsunade: _porque tienen que ser tan problemáticas a esta edad. _Miren… yo les voy a explicar a las dos lo que esta ocurriendo. Primero que nada sakura, tenten era la novia de neji, tu eso ya lo sabias… y entonces, aprovechando de que ella tenia acceso al clan hyuga le pregunte si es que queria aceptar la misión y ella me dijo que lo pensaría…

Tenten: asi es, luego tuve que irme y ahora que pensaba aceptar la misión me dicen que sakura esta ocupando mi lugar!!

Sakura: perdón, pero yo no estoy ocupando el lugar de nadie… estoy en todo mi derecho de hacer lo que yo quiera.

Tsunade: bueno tenten, lo que ocurrió despues es que simplemente yo no sabia cuando volverías, y con el luego me fui dando cuenta de que sakura y neji se la pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, asi que decidí darle la misión… pero la cosa se nos escapo de las manos.

Tenten: a que se refiere con que se les escapo de las manos??

Sakura: pues eso, yo no pensaba casarme con neji… solo cumpliría con la misión y luego lo dejaría solo OTRA VEZ.

Tenten: o sea que tu no estas enamorada de neji??

Sakura: bueno, lo que se dice enamorada, pues no…

Tenten: entonces porque es que haces tanto escándalo!! Termina con él, y yo me hago cargo de la misión.

Sakura: claro suena muy fácil decirlo… pero ve y termina tu con neji!! No es tan fácil como parece. Sobre todo si el clan hyuga entero te odia.

Tenten: ¿te odian? Jajajajaa

Sakura: uú no es gracioso.

Tsunade: la cosa es que ya tenemos todo pensado…

Sakura: asi es, y no esperes que vaya a dejar que me arruines todos mis planes.

Tenten: y cuales son tus planes si se puede saber.

Sakura: me voy a casar con neji, conseguiré los pergaminos y luego le pido el divorcio.

Tenten: se nota que eres tonta… seria mas fácil terminar ahora con él a esperar hasta que se casen.

Sakura: si, lo dices solo porque quieres estar con neji… pues lo siento, ya tuviste tu oportunidad y la perdiste.

Tenten: claro que no!! Para tu información neji y yo seguimos viéndonos.

Sakura: pues para tu información eso ya lo sabía. Y no me importa en lo más mínimo, de echo, asi puedo preocuparme de mis cosas mientras el esta pensando en ti.

Tenten: entonces para que te vas a casar con él, si no lo quieres.

Sakura: claro que lo quiero!! Solo… es que no lo quiero, quiero… pero si lo quiero.

Tsunade y tenten: O.O?

Sakura: mira, lleguemos a un acuerdo. Yo seguiré con mis planes, y SI me voy a casar con neji, asi es que mejor no interfieras. Pero si quieres acepto que sigas saliendo con el a escondidas… se supone que yo no se nada y el no sabe nada de la misión… en cuanto todo se arregle yo me divorcio de él y tu puedes quedártelo ¿todas de acuerdo? ¿Si? Bien… fue un gusto poder aclarar las cosas, y si me disculpan ahora debo irme hacia el hospital, ya voy 2 horas atrasada. Adiós tsunade, adiós tenten y recuerden, solo nosotras sabemos de esto n.n cuídense. –y se fue-

Tsunade: O.O te podria hacer una pregunta?? Despues de todo ¿logramos llegar a un acuerdo?

Tenten: O.O bueno, dijo algo de seguir con el plan y que solo nosotras lo sabríamos.

Tsunade: si, me pareció oír eso.

Tenten: bueno, han sido muchas sorpresas para un solo día… creo que me voy a descansar.

Tsunade: si… yo también.

……………………

En el hospital…

Sakura: -entrando- _maldición… llegue tarde, llegue tarde…_ hay algo para mi??

Enfermera: si, tienes unos pacientes que llegaron hace poco de una misión.

Sakura: ¿una misión? Siempre y cuando no sean…

Enfermera: sus nombres son uzumaki naruto, hatake kakashi y uchiha sasuke…

Sakura: me lo temía… nadie mas??

Enfermera: no……… espera, aquí hay uno más… hyuga neji ¿Qué no es tu novio?

Sakura: porque a mi!!!!

Enfermera: como sea, mejor date prisa, ya estas atrasada.

Sakura: si ya lo se –se dirige hacia una sala llena de camillas y enfermeras donde están sus pacientes esperándola-

…………………………

Sakura: bueno, tú eres el primero naruto. ¿Me puedes decir que haces aquí?

Naruto: que se yo!! Estaba comiendo ramen con kakashi-sensei y unas enfermeras nos trajeron hacia acá sin decirnos nada, dattebayoo!!

Sakura: aunque no se para que te traen… _es obvio que el no tiene nada, si se cura en menos de 3 minutos. _No te preocupes, no tienes nada.

Naruto: claro que estoy bien!! Yo soy muy fuerte como para que me pase algo dattebayoo!!

Sakura: sii, como digas. Ya puedes irte.

Naruto: adiós sakura –se va-

Sakura: bueno, uno menos.

Sakura: el próximo… kakashi, no mienta si usted ni siquiera peleo!!

Kakashi: pues trata de decirle eso a una enfermera… me trajeron a la fuerza.

Sakura: -utiliza su chakra y comienza a pasar las manos por el pecho de kakashi- listo, ya puede irse.

Kakashi: no pensaba quedarme más tiempo en este lugar. –Y desaparece con un poof-

Sakura: ya van dos menos.

Sakura: -mirando una lista- el siguiente es… neji.

Enfermera: no pudimos encontrarlo asi que él tendrá que esperar.

Sakura: mejor asi… entonces…………………… sasuke.

Sasuke: tanto tiempo ¿no?

Sakura: cállate ¿quieres? Quítate la camisa.

Sasuke: vaya que andas prepotente. ¿Un mal día?

Sakura: no han pasado ni 3 horas desde que me levante y ya quiero morirme.

Sasuke: ¿problemas?

Sakura: venia camino al hospital y me encontré con tenten, estuvimos unos minutos hablando y… ¿Por qué te estoy contando todo esto a ti?

Sasuke: pues… quizás confías en mi.

Sakura: no lo creo. Listo, ya puedes irte.

Sasuke: -agarrandola del brazo- vamos sakura, confía en mi… desahógate.

…………………

Diez minutos despues…

Sakura: y eso fue lo que ocurrió… ya no soporto esta estúpida misión.

Sasuke: por cierto, aun no me dices de que se trata esa misión "tan secreta" que tienes.

Sakura: no debería contarte esto, se supone que es secreta. Pero es que… lo que ocurrió fue que hace un tiempo en el clan hyuga están desapareciendo personas, todas muy importantes en el clan, por lo que tsunade me mando a buscar unos pergaminos del clan en donde revelan algunos secretos y podrían servir para saber lo que esta ocurriendo (sorry, no se me ocurría naa mas xD)

Sasuke: ¿y por eso tanto secreto?

Sakura: claro… nadie debe saber nada de esto.

Sasuke: y porque la hokage no mando a alguien del clan a solucionar los problemas.

Sakura: porque se supone que nadie en el clan sabe lo que esta ocurriendo.

Sasuke: que ridículo.

Sakura: dímelo a mi… la que sale mas perjudicada de todo esto soy yo.

Sasuke: ¿y que hay de mi?

Sakura: ¿y tu que tienes que ver con todo esto?

Sasuke: -tomándola de la cintura- que ya no soporto verte al lado de neji.

Sakura: pues vas a tener que seguir aguantando, ahora si que debes irte… yo debo hablar con neji.

Sasuke: ahí esta otra vez… siempre es neji, neji, neji. ¿No que estabas enojada con el?

Sakura: si… pero tengo que arreglar las cosas, hablar con el padre de Hinata y casarme lo antes posible. Y mientras menos interfieras mas rapido termino con todo esto.

Sasuke: claro, ahora yo tengo la culpa.

Sakura: pues si dejaras de seducirme no estaría metida en este enredo.

Sasuke: ¿Qué yo te seduzco? Por favor. Si tú eres la que me tiene loco (xD)

Sakura: jaja n.n mejor me voy. Adiós.

Sasuke: adiós.

………………………………

Mas tarde, en las calles de konoha…

Sakura: _maldición neji, donde te metiste._

Neji: ¿sakura? Tú… ¿no deberías estar en el hospital?

Sakura: emmm, debería… pero Salí antes, tengo que hablar contigo neji.

Neji: yo igual, seré breve. Mira… creo que las cosas no están funcionando y bueno, tenten ya llego y no creo que deberíamos seguir con esto, sakura… creo que será mejor que terminemos.

Sakura: _mierda, no voy a dejar que se me vayan los planes al basurero. _Está bien… pero, debo decirte algo importante. _Vamos sakura… tu puedes. _Neji… estoy embarazada.

Neji: O.O –a punto de desmayarse- q-que dijiste??

Sakura: lo que oíste… estoy embarazada.

Neji: no puede ser… no puede ser sakura…

Sakura: mira, lo siento ¿si? Yo tampoco queria, pero no es mi culpa que fuéramos tan irresponsables y…

Neji: -abrazándola- pues esa es una muy buena noticia.

Sakura: O///O _que está loco o que? _pero si acabas de decirme que quieres terminar conmigo… que tiene esto de bueno.

Neji: pues si, tienes razon… lo que ocurre es que no es que yo en realidad quiera terminar contigo, pero pensé que seria lo mejor para los dos… pero ahora que me dices esto. Significa que todo se puede arreglar.

Sakura: nñU pues claro… como no.

Neji: entonces debemos casarnos lo antes posible.

Sakura: _bien, lo conseguí. _En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Neji: vaya sakura, en realidad no me esperaba esto.

Sakura: emm, bueno… yo tampoco.

Neji: y hace cuanto tiempo que…

Sakura: _ay, que le digo ahora. _Bueno, un mes… n.nU

Neji: ¿un mes? Pues que yo recuerde…

Sakura: eso no es lo importante ahora… y no sabes lo feliz que estoy n.n

Neji: pues, yo igual… tenten!!

Sakura: ya basta neji, por lo menos tenme un poco de respeto y no pienses en ella frente a mí.

Neji: no es eso… lo que ocurre es… ella, está…

Tenten: hola chicos n.n

Sakura: oohhhh, tenten… y… que haces por aquí.

Tenten: lo mismo digo.

Neji: tenten… sakura esta embarazada.

Sakura: _glup._

Tenten: ¿enserio? Pero que sorpresa, felicidades!! –abrazándola le susurra al oído- tenemos que hablar

Sakura: n.n gracias –susurrándole- ahora no… no te preocupes, no es real, solo sígueme la corriente.

Tenten: bueno, ya debo irme –mirando a sakura- debo juntarme con alguien esta tarde, afuera de la oficina de la hokage.

Sakura: pues, que te vaya bien.

Neji: -viendo como tenten se alejaba- no sabia que ella y tu se llevaran tan bien.

Sakura: si, es que estuvimos hablando y bueno, ya sabes… creo que todos los malentendidos se arreglaron n.n

Neji: hmp. Y que vas a hacer ahora??

Sakura: iré a hablar con el padre de Hinata.

Neji: ¿estas segura?

Sakura: claro, déjalo todo en mis manos.

Neji: bueno, si necesitas mi ayuda ahí estaré.

Sakura: no te preocupes, yo sola hablare con el.

Neji: pero…

Sakura: pero nada, ya veras como todo se solucionara.

……………………………………………

Tres horas despues, afuera de la mansión del clan hyuga…

Neji: _como es que se demora tanto._

Y justo por el frente va pasando el mejor amigo de neji…

Neji: ¿sasuke? (xD) Que haces por aquí??

Sasuke: eehh? Nada, solo… camino.

Neji: naruto, kakashi o tú han hablado hoy con sakura??

Sasuke: claro, estuvimos en su casa toda la noche.

Neji: nooo, me refiero a si han hablado con ella despues de que entró al hospital.

Sasuke: pues yo por lo menos si estuve con ella un rato.

Neji: _maldito. _Y no te dijo nada en especial??

Sasuke: en especial?? Si, me dijo que tenten había regresado.

Neji: ¬¬ aparte de eso…

Sasuke: mmm, pues no, no me dijo nada mas.

Neji: entonces veo que no lo sabes.

Sasuke: ¿de que me estas hablando?

Neji: de que sakura esta…

Sakura: listo. ¿Sasuke? Que haces por aquí??

Sasuke: estaba con naruto y kakashi.

Sakura: ¿y no me invitaron?

Sasuke: no sabíamos donde estabas…

Sakura: bueno, en todo caso no tenía tiempo.

Neji: y como te fue.

Sakura: genial, hable con el y dijo que en realidad no era igual a las demás chicas, que me daba una segunda oportunidad y bueno, eso.

Sasuke: y que cosa no me has contado sakura??

Sakura: ¿yo? Sobre que??

Neji: le iba a decir a sasuke lo que tú me dijiste esta tarde.

Sakura: lo que yo te… no creo que sea buena idea n.nU

Neji: pero porque?? Despues de todo tarde o temprano todos lo van a saber.

Sakura: prefiero que sea tarde n.ñ

Neji: está bien, como quieras.

Sakura: si, ya esta oscureciendo, será mejor que me vaya.

Sasuke: si quieres yo podria acompañarte.

Sakura: voy a ver a la hokage.

Sasuke: está bien… te acompaño.

Sakura: ¿seguro? Pensé que odiabas estar con ella.

Sasuke: no importa.

Neji: bueno, pues… adiós.

Sakura: adiós –le da el típico beso corto de despedida y se va junto con sasuke-

………………………

En el camino hacia la oficina de la hokage…

Sasuke: ¿Qué ocurre sakura?

Sakura: ¿Qué? Ahhh?? ¿De que estas hablando?

Sasuke: bueno, tu y neji… que ocurre y porque estas tan nerviosa.

Sakura: y-yo n-no estoy nerviosa, como se te ocurre pensar que yo estoy nerviosa.

Sasuke: ¬¬

Sakura: no me mires con esa cara.

Sasuke: prefieres esta: Ò.Ó

Sakura: sasuke yo… estoy embarazada.

Sasuke: -se detiene- QUÉ!!! QUE FUE LO QUE ME ACABASTE DE DECIR???!!

Sakura: no grites tanto… no es verdad.

Sasuke: no te entiendo.

Sakura: pues eso… estoy embarazada, pero de mentira. (Asi es, para los que querían un nejisaku a full, lo siento… este no es su fic. Jajajaja hasta un itasaku es más probable)

Sasuke: no se porque, pero no me gusta para nada lo que me estas diciendo.

Sakura: no seas exagerado solo es una mentira piadosa.

Sasuke: ¿piadosa? Y que… acaso también piensas fingir el parto??!!

Sakura: shhh, baja la voz… no quiero que te oigan.

Sasuke: pero es que te volviste loca!!

Sakura: necesitaba hacerlo, neji queria terminar conmigo y bueno, fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Sasuke: si que has caído bajo sakura haruno.

Sakura: no me digas eso… acaso tu crees que a mi me gusta hacer esto??

Sasuke: pues eso parece. Y que piensas decirle a neji cuando se de cuenta de que su supuesto bebe es una falsa.

Sakura: por eso es que ahora tengo mas razones de terminar lo más pronto posible esta misión, para asi separarme de él y no sentirme obligada de nada.

Sasuke: pero y has pensado en lo que ocurrirá despues?? En las consecuencias.

Sakura: consecuencias?? Que consecuencias??

Sasuke: que despues de todo esto no te podrás acercar a neji, a como estará el por todas las mentiras que le has dicho y que todos sabrán que los engañaste para cumplir una absurda misión.

Sakura: pues no había pensado en todo eso.

Sasuke: eres una tonta.

Sakura: claro que no.

Sasuke: mira sakura… será mejor que me aleje de ti… no me gusta lo que estas haciendo…

Sakura: ¿Qué? Pero… sasuke, tu me quieres…

Sasuke: no sakura… yo no te quiero a ti, quiero a la otra sakura, la que eras antes, la chica dulce y fuerte que conocí cuando regrese a konoha.

Sakura: lo siento… pero debo cumplir con lo que me mandaron.

Sasuke: PORQUE SIMEPRE TIENES QUE HACERLO TODO TU!!??? Esta misión se la pudieron haber dejado a tenten, pero no… ahí tenias que estar tú. Si sabes que no tienes nada que ver con el clan hyuga… cual es la razon de querer hacer hasta lo imposible por que todo te salga bien. ¿Qué acaso no te importa lo que arriesgas?

Sakura: si quieres irte, vete… pero no me molestes a estas alturas… ya tengo todo planeado y no voy a dejar que nadie interfiera… si aun asi me tengo que quedar sola… no me importa.

Sasuke: tu y ese maldito plan. Adiós sakura.

Y asi sakura vio como sasuke se alejaba, quizás por un largo tiempo. Quizás ese adiós seria eterno.

……………………………

Tenten: sakura?? Sakura eres tu?

Sakura: que?? Ahh, aquí estas.

Tenten: que bueno que viniste. Tenemos que hablar.

Sakura: mira tenten, lo siento. Lo del embarazo es mentira, ya se que cometí un error pero no voy a cambiar de parecer. Seguiré hasta el final y nadie me va a detener. Adiós.

……………………………

TOC, TOC.

Ino: yo voy!! –Abriendo la puerta- ¿sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

Sakura: ¿Qué hora es?

Ino: las once de la noche.

Sakura: es muy tarde.

Ino: que ocurre sakura? Porque traes esa cara. –Observando las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro- ¿has estado llorando?

Sakura: -abrazando a su amiga, llorando en su hombro- no se que es lo que me sucede, últimamente solo he dicho tonterías y hay tantas cosas de las que me arrepiento…

Ino: pues puedes empezar con contarme lo que ha ocurrido.

Sakura: neji queria terminar conmigo y para evitarlo le dije que estaba embarazada, siendo eso mentira… le conté a sasuke lo que había ocurrido y me dijo que si ese iba a ser mi comportamiento entonces no me queria ver mas –las lagrimas comienzan a asomarse por sus ojos- no me quiero casar con neji –sin poder aguantarse mas, comienza a llorar con todas sus fuerzas-

Ino: eso esta muy mal… yo te pregunte si en realidad estabas enamorada de neji y tu siempre me decías que si.

Sakura: le diré a tsunade que renuncio a la misión.

Ino: misión?? Que misión??

Sakura: tienes razon, le diré a neji que no estoy enamorada de él.

Ino: pues eso debiste hacerlo hace mucho tiempo.

Sakura: y le diré que no estoy embarazada.

Ino: pues eso si que será difícil.

Sakura: y le pediré disculpas a sasuke. Gracias Ino… no se que hubiese hecho sin tu ayuda.

Ino: pues de nada.

Sakura: mañana hablare con neji y sasuke. Gracias adiós.

Ino: -cerrando la puerta- pues no se que fue lo que dije, pero se siente bien ayudar a la gente de vez en cuando.

……………………………

Al otro día…

Sakura: -saliendo de su casa- bien, hoy arreglare todas las cosas, primero iré a hablar con neji.

……………………………

En la mansión hyuga…

Naruto: **todo fue culpa de usted que la dejo llorado, y aun aquí estoy yo por sus besos rogando…**

Neji: uú ya basta naruto, deja de cantar.

Naruto: vamos neji… despues de tan buena noticia deberías estar feliz… relájate un poco y canta conmigo. **Como no pudo ver lo que por dentro es… ya no quiere querer y que le puedo hacer… **vamos neji… tu te sabes el resto de la cancion!!

Neji: ♫_nadie deja que muera una flor tan bella, ni deja sin castillo a una doncella__♫__. PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!! _Ya basta naruto, déjame tranquilo.

Naruto: -bailando- **si ahora llora sola, sola, solita; las penas de un amor que sus hojas marchita…**

Neji: -saliendo de la habitación- ¬¬ como es que Hinata lo soporta.

Naruto: adiós neji… voy a ver a sasuke…

Neji: haz lo que quieras –mirando hacia la puerta de entrada… que por esas casualidades de la vida estaba abierta (xD)- ¿sakura?

Sakura: justo contigo queria hablar.

Neji: yo también tenia que conversar contigo u///ú

Sakura: bueno n.n entonces habla tu primero.

Neji: bueno, lo que ocurre es que naruto me escucho conversando con kakashi cuando le dije sobre lo del embarazo.

Sakura: ¿ocurrió algo malo?

Neji: noo, no es eso. Lo que paso fue que… estábamos cenando y naruto, tan impertinente como siempre, me pregunto que era lo que había escuchado.

Sakura: O.O y quien estaba en ese momento cuando naruto te pregunto???!!

Neji: no mucha gente… solo Hinata, su padre, naruto y yo…

Sakura: EL PADRE DE HINATA!!

Neji: calmate, el no dijo nada… además de…

Sakura: DE QUE!! Neji habla rapido!!!!!!!!

Neji: dijo algo de que ningún hyuga podia tener hijos antes de casarse y otras cosas parecidas.

Sakura: _que bien… n.n entonces no dejara que nos casemos!!_

Neji: por lo que me dijo que la boda se haría en una semana mas.

Sakura: -con la boca abierta del porte de una puerta- O.O q-que d-dijiste…

Neji: pues eso… no estas feliz??!! Nos casaremos en una semana sakura –y la abraza-

Sakura: -sin reaccionar- una sola?? –Separándose de neji- pero… ¿no crees que es muy pronto?

Neji: bueno, tu me dijiste que mientras mas rapido mejor. Que no te acuerdas??

Sakura: si, tienes razon. Mira neji yo… tengo algo que decirte…

…………………………………

En el mismo instante en que sakura llego a hablar con neji, en otro lugar de konoha, muy cerca de la mansión de los hyuga, había otra conversación…

Naruto: … y por eso es que la boda será en una semana mas.

Sasuke: ¬¬ tu y tu gran bocota, ¿Qué nunca te quedas callado?

Naruto: que coincidencia… neji me dijo lo mismo esta mañana n.n

Ino: -que "justo" iba pasando por ahí- OIGAN CHICOS!!

Naruto: porque tienes que ser tan gritona Ino, dattebayoo!!!

Ino: ¿han visto a sakura?

Naruto: yo la ví, estaba hablando con neji… recién había llegado, justo cuando yo me iba.

Ino: ay no!! Entonces de verdad que iba a hablar con él

Sasuke: porque. ¿Qué ocurre?

Ino: es que ayer, muy tarde fue a mi casa, estaba llorando y me dijo que estaba aburrida de todo y otras cosas que no entendí… pero lo que si me quedo más que claro fue que me dijo que hablaría con neji y le diría que no se quiere casar con él.

Naruto: ¿pero porque no?

Ino: que acaso nunca te has dado cuenta??

Naruto: de que cosa??

Ino: que sakura no ama a neji. Es algo obvio naruto. Y luego dijo que hablaría contigo sasuke. ¿Sasuke? ¿Y a donde se fue?

Naruto: desapareció dattebayoo.

……………………………

De vuelta con sakura y neji. (Por si las dudas, la conversación de Ino, naruto y sasuke fue en el mismo momento en que neji hablaba con sakura, esa es mi aclaración n.n)

Sakura: neji, lo que pasa es que… ¿sasuke?

Sasuke: -tapándole la boca a sakura- lo siento neji, pero tengo que hablar urgentemente con ella, despues te la devuelvo –y se lleva a sakura un poco más lejos de donde estaban parados-

Sakura: pero que te pasa!! Te volviste loco??!!

Sasuke: mejor cállate, que te estoy salvando la vida ¿pensabas en terminar con neji?

Sakura: eso no es asunto tuyo… y si asi fuera ¿en que te molesta?

Sasuke: no puedes hacerlo.

Sakura: eso es cosa mía, además… ¿no eras tu el que me decía que no estabas de acuerdo con todo esto?

Sasuke: quizás cambie de parecer.

Sakura: a si?? Pues no me importa… es MI vida y ya me aburrí de toda esta mentira, le diré todo a neji.

Sasuke: ¿para que luego te mate? CLARO QUE NO. tengo un plan mejor.

Sakura: y como sabias que yo estaba aquí??

Sasuke: estaba hablando con naruto y me contó que te casabas muy pronto, y luego nos encontramos con Ino y nos dijo que ayer habías ido a su casa, eres tan predecible que lo primero que pensé es que estarías aquí terminando con neji

Sakura: ¬///¬ dijiste que tenias un plan, entonces habla.

Sasuke: espera hasta tu boda… no le digas nada de nada a neji. Y ese dia me encontrare contigo.

Sakura: eso es todo??!! Ese es tu plan.

Sasuke: solo déjalo en mis manos, te prometo que saldrás bien de todo esto.

Sakura: no puedo creer que diga esto, pero… confío en ti sasuke.

Sasuke: gracias, ahora ve con neji.

Sakura: espera!! Mas te vale tener un MUY buen plan, porque o sino…

Sasuke: relájate, aunque despues de esto me deberás un favor MUUUY grande.

Sakura: te daría todo con tal de que me liberes de este problema.

Sasuke: que quede claro que ya lo prometiste. Adiós –le da un pequeño beso en la boca, sin que neji se diera cuenta y se va-

Sakura: yo no prometí nada!!! /// 

Neji: -acercándose a sakura- que queria??

Sakura: ehh?? Ohh, nada… queria decirme que nos juntaremos con kakashi y naruto mas rato. Si, eso n.n

Neji: aahhhh, ¿y que era lo que me querías decir?

Sakura: _cierto, se me había olvidado… y ahora que le digo… piensa, piensa, piensa. Ya esta!! _Bueno que quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y ya quiero que esta semana termine nñU

Neji: yo igual.

Sakura: bueno, ya me voy.

Neji: espera, porque no te quedas esta tarde… solo un rato.

Sakura: pero… está bien, además tenemos que arreglar algunos detalles. Primero que nada, la boda no será grande, lo mas discreta posible.

Neji: como quieras…

……………………

Sasuke: -corriendo por toda konoha (asi como naruto en el primer capitulo cuando corre por haber rayado el monumento de los hokages)- _llevo media hora buscándola y aun no la encuentro… de cuando que konoha se volvió tan grande_- ahí esta!! Espera… tengo que hablar contigo!!!!!!!!!!!

Tenten: ¿sasuke uchiha? Quieres hablar conmigo?? Vaya, en realidad las cosas han cambiado un poco por aquí, creo que tendré que salir mas a menudo.

Sasuke: -recuperando el aliento- supongo que tú sabes lo de neji y sakura y todo ese enredo de la misión.

Tenten: misión?? ¿Qué misión?

Sasuke: no te hagas la tonta, yo lo se todo.

Tenten: quien te lo contó ¬¬

Sasuke: sakura.

Tenten: y asi me dice que guarde el secreto, quien se cree que es…

Sasuke: bueno, la cosa es que… hay que separarlos.

Tenten: claro que no!! Sakura me dijo que no interfiriera con sus planes y todo lo demás, asi que espero que ella se las arregle sola.

Sasuke: pero las cosas han cambiado, ellos se en una semana mas y sakura estuvo a punto de decirle a neji toda la verdad.

Tenten: y que la detuvo

Sasuke: fui yo.

Tenten: supongo que debes tener una muy buena razon para hacer lo que estas haciendo en estos momentos.

Sasuke: claro que la tengo, y espero que salga a la perfección.

Tenten: entonces cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras.

Sasuke: esperaba oír eso. Mira este es mi plan. En la boda…

(Lo siento pero esto es secreto) ((Se kearon con las ganas de escuchar el "plan" de sasuke xD))

………………………

En la noche…

Sakura: ya es tarde, me tengo que ir. Adiós Hinata, adiós neji.

Los dos (o sea Hinata y neji): adiós.

Naruto: vamos sakura, tengo sueño dattebayoo.

Sakura: si, ya voy. Mañana nos vemos n.n –se van-

Hinata: estas nervioso??

Neji: un poco, mas que nada… tengo miedo a lo que pueda ocurrir en la boda (si neji… ten miedo, ten mucho miedo)

Hinata: no te preocupes, todos te apoyaremos.

……………………………

Sakura: hablaste con Ino…

Naruto: si, esta tarde la ví.

Sakura: … y con sasuke.

Naruto: entonces si fue a hablar contigo.

Sakura: si, naruto… si sasuke te llega a decir algo un poco raro… no le creas nada, todo esta bien confía en mi…

Naruto: sasuke??

Sakura: si, sasuke. No confíes en nada de lo que te diga.

Naruto: no es eso… sasuke, esta ahí… con… ¿tenten?

Sakura: _lo único que me faltaba para hacer este día tan especial. _¿Qué estarán haciendo aquí?

Naruto: mejor dicho que estarán haciendo juntos. BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: vas a ayudarme si o no??

Tenten: cuenta conmigo. Que ellos no son naruto y sakura??

Sasuke: que??

Naruto: BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: y mi pesadilla comienza… que hacen aquí?? –Mirando a sakura- juntos.

Naruto: pues justo iba a hacerte la misma pregunta ¬¬

Sasuke: ahh si ¬¬

Naruto: si, asi es. ¬¬**x**

Sakura: bueno, bueno. Naruto solo me iba a dejar a mi casa. Pero y que hay de ustedes ¬¬

Tenten: estábamos conversando.

Sakura: conversando ehh??

Tenten: uú si, sasuke queria hablar conmigo, eso es todo.

Sakura: y porque sasuke hablaría contigo.

Tenten: necesitaba mi ayuda.

Sakura: Y PORQUE SASUKE NECESITARIA TU AYUDA.

Tenten: ESO NO TE IMPORTA!!

Sakura: CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA!!!

Tenten: YA DEJA DE GRITAR QUE ESTAS HACIENDO EL RIDICULO!!!

Sakura: TU ESTAS HACIENDO EL RIDICULO!!!!

Sasuke: en realidad las dos hacen el ridículo.

Naruto: si ya solucionaron sus problemas entonces… sakura ¿nos podemos ir?

Sakura: claro. Solo si ellos dos nos acompañan.

Sasuke: lo siento, pero yo me voy a mi casa, estoy cansado.

Tenten: yo igual me voy, adiós. –y dicho y hecho, desaparece en un minuto.

Por lo que naruto acompaña a sakura hasta su casa y luego se va. Sasuke se va solo y de tenten no se sabe nada más además de que desapareció…

……………………………

Una semana despues… (Me ahorre toa la lata de la semana y puse altiro lo que toos keremos leer… ¿Qué va a pasar con la boda??)

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

**Lo siento, aquí keda el cap. Ya se ke el anterior SI que me kedo largo, asi que este solo seria como un "resumen" para lo que viene que es la boda… además de decir ke no tenia ganas de escribir, estaba totalmente en blanco y escribí puras weas, y por eso es que el 6° capitulo kedo algo loko y ridículo, a decir verdad fue el capitulo ke mas odie de este fic, incluso me arrepiento de haber escrito algunas partes, todo sea para terminarlo luego y con todo esto del liceo ya estoy aburrida, asi ke hago lo ke mejor puedo y este fue mi esfuerzo, como en una semana mas tengo el otro cap. Y ya van kedando solo 2 capítulos mas para terminarlo, pero no voy a descansar… ahora mismo estoy haciendo otro fic. "quieres jugar??" Ojala ke lo lean y tengo otro en mente… los dos son mas de humor ke tragedia.**

**Yap, eso cuídense y no se estresen ke sinceramente… es terrible.**

**Xauzz**


	8. Chapter 8

**WOOOOOOLAAAASSS!!! n.n**

**Tanto time!! Weno pos, aki estamo de nuevo, con otro cap. Poniéndose al día con el fic y de más esta decirles ke este es el penúltimo cap. (noooo!! Se me acaba el fic!!) ((Inner: ¬¬ por fin, ya estaba aburrida de tanto drama y momentos cursis)) bueno, los dejo con el fic n.n**

Capitulo 8: the wedding (para los poco "castinglish", significa "la boda") ((es "spanglish", no "castinglish"))

……………………………

Una semana despues…

Ino: aguanta la respiración.

Sakura: -casi sin poder hablar- hago… lo que… puedo.

Ino: pues no me estas ayudando, el vestido no cierra.

Sakura: hazlo con más fuerza.

Ino: estoy usando toda mi fuerza, lo que ocurre es que tu estas gorda.

Sakura: claro que no!!

Ino: Hinata ¿Por qué no me ayudas?

Hinata: esta bien.

Ino: a la cuenta de tres… tiras lo más fuerte que puedas. Uno, dos TRES!!

Sakura: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Eso dolió!!

Ino: pero funciono!!... Hasta que se cerró el estupido vestido.

Sakura: -mirándose al espejo- estoy lista.

Ino: estas segura??

Sakura: claro, ya estoy vestida, maquillada… tengo todo, ya podemos irnos.

Ino: no me refiero a eso. Estas segura de querer casarte?? Aun puedes arrepentirte.

Sakura: claro que estoy segura, además aunque me hubiese arrepentido, cosa que no sucedió, no esperaría el último minuto para decir que no quiero casarme, asi que démonos prisa… nos deben estar esperando.

Ino: como quieras, pero que quede claro que a la que esperan es a ti, tu eres la que te vas a casar, no nosotras… ¿de verdad estas segura?

Hinata: sakura… hay alguien que quiere verte.

Sakura: dile que espe… ¿sai?

Sai: hola feita.

Sakura: pero como… creí que estabas en una misión y que volverías en 3 meses mas.

Sai: pues creíste mal, y que recibimiento… no hago mas que entrar a la aldea y me entero que la linda sakura haruno se casa hoy mismo.

Sakura: si, bueno n///ñU

Sai: supongo que lograste convencer al uchiha ¿no? o bien aceptaste las locuras de naruto.

Sakura: ninguna de las dos… me caso con neji, neji hyuuga.

Sai: ¿y porque semejante locura?

Sakura: tu no sai, ya he tenido suficientes problemas como para oírte decir que lo que estoy haciendo es un error, con solo que me desees suerte soy feliz.

Sai: aunque preferiría ser yo quien ocupara el lugar del maldito, claro que te deseo lo mejor.

Sakura: n.n gracias… espera un momento ¿acabas de decir que te quieres casar conmigo?

Sai: ya debo irme… debería estar en una boda ahora, no aquí hablando con la novia mas linda de konoha.

Sakura: gracias, pero ¿de cuando que eres tan dulce?

Sai: mmm, no lo se… quizás solo era una parte de mi que no conocías. Adiós.

Sakura: espero verte en la iglesia.

Sai: estaré antes que tu. –y se va por donde mismo llego (obviamente que por la puerta)

………………………

en la iglesia (que mas bien es como algo bien pequeñito y la boda es como… cuando alguien se casa por el civil mas que la boda por la iglesia, asi que todo es simple… y como supongo que la hokage es la que hace todo este tipo de cosas, ella hará de "sacerdote")

Neji: ya lleva 10 minutos de atraso.

Kakashi: -que se las dio de superman y acepto ser el padrino de neji y sakura- recuerda que la novia siempre se atrasa.

Neji: si, pero no tanto uú

Se oye la marcha nupcial de fondo mientras se ve a sakura entrando a la iglesia, detrás de ella van Ino y Hinata y quien la entrega es kakashi (que cuando la vio entrar apareció de un poof al lado suyo para acompañarla hasta neji)

………………………

Cuando ya todos están sentados, sakura llego hasta neji y comienza la ceremonia… (El casamiento va a ser al puro estilo Sw3eT PrInC3Ss® aunque las palabras sean diferentes a una boda real)

Tsunade: nos reunimos en este día para presenciar la unión de estos dos jóvenes en sagrado matrimonio, esperando que la paz y la alegría reinen en sus corazones… (Eso fue un agregado mío xD)

…………………………

Despues del discurso de la "emocionada" hokage…

Tsunade: y por ultimo, si hay alguien de los presentes que se atreva a interponerse en la unión de esta joven pareja… que hable ahora o que por el contrario, que calle para siempre.

Un silencio total se apodera del lugar.

Sakura: _demonios sasuke, donde estas… ya deberías haber aparecido, se va a hacer tarde. _

Tsunade: _creo que esto va enserio, QUE NADIE SE DA CUENTA QUE ESTA BODA ES UN ERROR, POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN SE OPONGA!! _Entonces comencemos…

Sasuke: ejem, YO ME OPONGO!! (Supongo que esto si se lo esperaban)

Sakura: _y ese era su grandioso plan??_

Neji: queeee!!!!??

Tsunade: _SIIII!!! _Emm, bueno…

Tenten: yo igual me opongo!!!! (Y se esperaban esto??)

Kakashi: _esto si que se pone interesante._

Mientras toda la gente murmuraba…

Neji: ESTAN LOCOS!! COMO SE LES OCURRE HACER ESO!!!!

Sasuke: yo tengo mis motivos, y es por esta mujer –tomando a sakura de la cintura- ella solo se casara una vez en su vida y será cuando ella de verdad lo desee.

Neji: estas loco, claro que ella quiere casarse!!

Sasuke: te oyes muy confiado. ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices? ¿Enserio piensas que esa es la verdad?

Sakura: sasuke, ya basta.

Neji: ella misma me ha dicho que me ama.

Sasuke: eso es lo que quiere que creas.

Sakura: sasuke, yo hablare con neji, deja esto hasta aquí.

Sasuke: si no me crees pregúntaselo a la hokage, ella sabe muy bien que es todo esto.

Sakura: SASUKE YA PARA!!!

Sasuke: una falsa!! Eso es lo que es. Tú eres solo la misión de sakura!!!!!!

Todos: O.O

Tsunade: -dirigiéndose al publico que estaba expectante a la pelea de parejas mientras pensaban "que bueno que acepte venir" o los mas ridículos "esto esta mejor que "sala de parejas"- bueno, aquí no esta pasando nada, solo son unos pequeños problemas que debían solucionar y… esperen un momento ¿Por qué me las tengo que dar de animadora de TV? YA VAYANSE A SUS CASAS, LA FUNCION YA TERMINO!!!!!! COMPRENSE UNA VIDA Y PREOCUPENSE DE SUS PROPIOS PROBLEMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Con los gritos y las "bellas" caras de la hokage todos salieron espantados, quedando solo entre los invitados Ino, Hinata, sai, shikamaru, naruto y kakashi, sin contar a otros conocidos. Y mas adelante estaban tenten, sasuke, neji y sakura arreglando sus problemas en el mismo altar y tsunade dando vueltas por todas partes, tratando que no involucrarse en la pelea.

Neji: SAKURA. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Sakura: lo siento neji, pero sasuke tiene toda la razon. Todo esto fue por una misión que me dio tsunade-sama.

Todos miran a la hokage con cara de "ahora le toca a usted contar su version de la historia"

Tsunade: lo siento mucho neji, la verdad es que la misión es confidencial, pero si te puedo decir que sin pensarlo te involucramos en esto sin haberlo pensado.

Neji: no me importa la estúpida misión, solo quiero saber que es lo que esta ocurriendo AQUÍ AHORA.

Sakura: Pues eso, tenia que buscar algo en el clan, y aprovechando que estabas enamorado de mi y me pediste que fuera tu novia, no me di cuenta de lo lejos que estaba llegando hasta que me pediste matrimonio… lo siento mucho neji, nunca quise herirte.

Neji: esto es ridículo… si yo no puedo tenerte entonces nadie lo hará. –Toma una pistola y le da un tiro en la cabeza a sakura, dejándola muerta en solo uno par de minutos-

Y asi, todos quedaron solos, tristes y con cara de O.O

Fin…

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

Bueno, la verdad es que eso no lo tenia pensado, no soy quien para quitarle la vida a sakura ni a nadie… asi que sigamos con el fic, que eso solo era una broma (n.n no me maten jiji)

Sakura: Pues eso, tenia que buscar algo en el clan, y aprovechando que estabas enamorado de mi y me pediste que fuera tu novia, no me di cuenta de lo lejos que estaba llegando hasta que me pediste matrimonio… lo siento mucho neji, nunca quise herirte.

Neji: no puedo creer que estuvieras mintiéndome todo este tiempo. Si tenían todo planeado, entonces porque no me lo dijiste antes y te hubieras ahorrado todo esto del casamiento.

Sakura: la verdad es que yo no tenía idea de esto.

Sasuke: eso es cierto, tenten y yo planeamos todo. Sakura no sabía que yo haría esto.

Neji: eres un maldito uchiha, si tanto querías a sakura porque no se lo dijiste antes, porque esperar hasta el último minuto y ver que ella ya tiene una vida para reconocer tus errores. Porque no te diste cuenta antes que la persona que siempre tuviste a tu lado era a la que querías.

Sasuke: eso lo reconozco, fui un idiota… pero no crees que mas bien esa es TU version de la historia.

Neji: ¿a que te refieres?

Sasuke: que tal si en realidad TÚ no te diste cuenta antes que la persona que siempre tuviste a tu lado era a la que querías.

Neji: _tenten. _Hmp.

Sasuke: asi es. Se exactamente lo que estas pensando, por eso es que ella me ayudo en todo esto.

Neji: -acercándose a la chica de las armas- tenten yo…

Tenten: -tapándole la boca con la mano- shhhh, soy yo la que debería pedirte disculpas. Nunca debí haberme ido de este lugar, eso fue idiota. Solo espero que en este momento arreglemos nuestros problemas y que todo sea como antes. ¿Qué dices?

Neji: lo siento tenten, soy un hyuuga, para mi ya es suficiente vergüenza que te hayas ido y me dejaras solo, y ahora me ocurre esto?? No pienso ser la vergüenza de mi clan, aun perteneciendo a la rama inferior, no voy a dejar que me sigan avergonzando…

PAF! (que xanta el efecto de sonido, bueno, pero se entiende que es una cachetada)

Tenten: -con la mano pegada a la cara de neji por la bofetada que le dio, comienzan a caerle las lagrimas- eres un idiota, TU Y TU ESTUPIDO CLAN!!! Ya me tienes harta con todo eso, acepta lo que eres, neji. Hay muchas personas que te quieren tal y como eres…

Neji: ah si?? Y quienes según tu!!!!!!!!!!!

Tenten: YO!!! –Llorando y gritando con todas sus fuerzas- yo siempre te he querido… incluso daría mi vida por protegerte, pero creo que para ti, tu clan es mucho mas importante que mis sentimientos!!

Neji: no es eso tenten, pero… lo que ocurre es que… -despues de un largo silencio- … tengo miedo.

Tenten: ¿miedo? ¿Y de que podrías tener miedo?

Neji: esto suena ridículo pero… tengo miedo de enamorarme.

Tenten: -le vuelve a golpear la misma mejilla- yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, siempre estaré cuando me necesites –le da un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo a neji, quien se deja atrapar por los calidos brazos de la chica-

Neji: ten por seguro que a donde vayas, yo me iré contigo esta vez.

Tenten: ¿sin involucrar al clan?

Neji: que se pudra el clan –y le da un tierno beso para luego despedirse de todos los presentes e irse con tenten a quien sabe donde-

Todos: O.O WTF??!!

Sasuke: no se porque pero siento que esas escenas se me hicieron familiares.

Sakura: no solo a ti n.n

Kakashi: -enviando una "pequeña" indirecta- bueno, y que haremos con todo lo que se tenia pensado para la boda, no podemos desperdiciar todo esto ¿no sasuke? –Dándole codazos-

Sasuke: tiene razon… esta es tu oportunidad… naruto.

Naruto: ¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres baka?

Sasuke: ¿te acuerdas de lo que estuvimos hablando antes de entrar a la iglesia?

Naruto: sí, pero…

Sasuke: pero nada. Si tienes la oportunidad, aprovéchala.

Naruto: tienes razon baka. Hinata… -dándole la mano- ¿te casarías conmigo ahora mismo, ya, now?

Hinata: O///O p-pero… esta era la boda de sakura, no creo que sea…

Sakura: -tocándole un hombro a Hinata- sasuke tiene razon. Si tienes la oportunidad, aprovéchala n.n

Hinata: pero…

Sakura: PERO NADA, SOLO DI QUE SI.

Hinata: -mirando a naruto- a-acepto… naruto u///u

Naruto: SIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! ME CASO PRIMERO QUE EL BAKA, DATTEBAYOO!!!!

Kakashi: de verdad que no me esperaba esto.

………………………

Media hora despues…

Tsunade: uú y nos reunimos UNA VEZ MAS en este sagrado lugar para presenciar la unión de estos dos jóvenes en sagrado matrimonio, esperando que la paz y la alegría reinen en sus corazones.

Sasuke: -susurrándole a sakura (que estaba al lado suyo, por ser los padrinos de naruto)- es mi idea o siempre dice lo mismo.

Sakura: -dándole un codazo en el estomago a sasuke- cállate!! Eres un desubicado.

Tsunade: uzumaki naruto, aceptas a hyuuga Hinata como tu legitima esposa para honrarla, cuidarla en la salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe??

Naruto: dattebayoo, acepto.

Tsunade: hyuuga Hinata, aceptas a uzumaki naruto como tu legitimo esposo para honrarlo, obedecerlo y cuidarlo en la salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe??

Hinata: y-yo a-acepto.

Tsunade: _por fin. _Bueno, por la orden que se me ha entregado como hokage de la villa oculta entre las hojas… los declaro marido y mujer… naruto… apúrate ¿quieres?

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, naruto toma a Hinata por la cintura y la besa loca y apasionadamente.

……………………………

Y en la casa de sasuke…

Naruto: gracias por prestar tu casa baka, entenderás que todo fue muy rapido e inesperado y no tuvimos tiempo para organizar nada.

Sasuke: uú no hay problema naruto… estoy para servirte.

Naruto: ¿hablas enserio?

Sasuke: jajajajaja NO.

Sakura: naruto, Hinata… ya es hora de partir el pastel.

Naruto: si sakura. –Toma de la mano a Hinata y se alejan del lugar.-

Sasuke: creo que nadie se esperaba todo esto.

Sakura: hmp, ¿y eso te incluye?

Sasuke: mmm, quizás. ¿Y que hay de ti?

Sakura: hmp, me lleve algunas sorpresas.

Sasuke y sakura: mira yo…

Sakura: n///n habla tu primero

Sasuke: lo siento, se que todos esperaban que te pidiera matrimonio, al fin y al cabo esa era la razon de que no te casaras con neji… pero, no me atreví a hacerlo.

Sakura: y que bueno que no lo hiciste.

Sasuke: a ¿si? ¿Y porque es que dices eso?

Sakura: simplemente no hubiera aceptado.

Sasuke: no te entiendo… pensabas casarte con neji, pero sin embargo si yo te pedía matrimonio me ibas a rechazar??!!

Sakura: sep, asi es.

Sasuke: y a que se debe el motivo??

Sakura: no me siento preparada para casarme, y ya sabia que algo se te iba a ocurrir para evitar que me casara con neji… por eso es que seguí con el plan hasta el último minuto.

Sasuke: eres cruel ¿lo sabias?

Sakura: y por que dices eso??!!

Sasuke: en un día les rompes el corazón a dos chicos… ¿Cómo lo haces?

Sakura: entiendo que neji se sienta mal con lo que paso… ¿pero porque dices que te rompí el corazón?

Sasuke: me sentía bien pensando que te querías casar conmigo y que te había dejado con las ganas ¬///¬

Sakura: jajajajajaa, eres un tonto, uchiha.

Sasuke: un último favor… no me llames uchiha.

Sakura: esta bien… sasuke-KUN

Sasuke: solo… sasuke.

Sakura: -colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de sasuke- a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta hoy… no me arrepiento de nada… excepto de haber aceptado esa tonta misión.

Sasuke: y de haber ido a la guarida de akatsuki.

Sakura: mmm…

Sasuke: ¬¬ sakura…

Sakura: lo siento!! Que quieres que te diga. Si de eso no me arrepiento.

Sasuke: genial, entonces porque no te quedaste allá.

Sakura: porque no soportaría estar sin ti. –Le da un corto beso en la boca y se marcha hacia donde estaban todos reunidos viendo como se cortaba el pastel-

Sasuke: o///o vaya… creo que yo tampoco me arrepiento. –Sigue el mismo camino de sakura-

Luego todo continuo normal…riéron, comieron y conversaron hasta el otro día…

……………………………

En la mañana del día siguiente, en el hospital de konoha…

Enfermera 1: -en la recepción (supongamos que el hospital tiene recepción)- otra vez llegas tarde.

Sakura: ¬¬**x **no he dormido en toda la noche… asi que preferiría que no me molestaras.

Enfermera 1: vaya!! Con ese animo…

Enfermera 2: sakura!! Que bueno que llegas… tienes trabajo.

Sakura: que hay ahora.

Enfermera 2: en realidad no es nada grave… ¿recuerdas al bebe que trajeron el otro día? Está un poco mal.

Sakura: aun no llega la madre??

Enfermera 2: no… ya van dos días desde que debió haber llegado… y nada.

Sakura: demonios… voy para allá.

……………………………

Y en la sala… (Digamos que es una sala con unos 5 bebés)

Sakura: _genial… y ahora sucede que trabajo de pediatra… _que ocurre ¿Ino? Que haces aquí!!??

Ino: -con un bebe en los brazos- gracias por el saludo frentuda… que ahora olvidas que yo también trabajo aquí??

Sakura: y de cuando tanto cariño con los niños, cerda??

Ino: desde que todas las enfermeras están ocupadas atendiendo a ninjas que vienen llegando de misiones… últimamente hay mas que nunca…

Sakura: si, es cierto…

Ino: pero y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura: tengo que cuidar al bebe que llego el otro día…

Ino: la huerfanita??

Sakura: no digas eso ni en broma!!

Ino: lo siento… pero hay que ver la realidad… la madre ya tendría que estar aquí y pasa el tiempo y no tenemos noticias de ella.

Sakura: que ocurrirá con ella si queda huérfana.

Ino: la darán en adopción… o bien la enviaran a un orfanato.

Sakura: pero… no puedo creer que hayan mujeres tan imbéciles como para irse a una misión dejando un bebe solo, al cuidado de una enfermera… que tiene en la cabeza??!!

Ino: calmate… todas pensamos lo mismo… pero no hay opción…

Sakura: -tomando al bebé- no tiene nada grave… solo un poco de fiebre.

Tsunade: -desde la puerta de la sala- la encontramos… a la madre del bebé.

Sakura: si?? Que bueno… entonces ya no hay que preocuparse de nada… vaya, ya me estaba asustando.

Tsunade: esta muerta.

Sakura: O.O q-que?? Pero… no puede ser…

Tsunade: asi es… la encontramos en el bosque… estaba muerta, envenenada.

Ino: entonces eso significa que…

Tsunade: el bebé se quedara en el hospital hasta que se mejore… luego la llevaran al orfanato…

Sakura: NO… no pueden hacer eso…

Tsunade: acaso tienes una mejor idea??

Sakura: yo me haré cargo de ella.

Ino: O.O pero, sakura… no puedes.

Sakura: no dejare que se quede sola

Tsunade: veo que te has encariñado con ella.

Sakura: solo hay que tener un poco de corazón. Aunque tenga que cuidarla yo sola… no dejare que se la lleven a un lugar en donde no se preocupen de ella.

Tsunade: … bueno, es tu decisión… si te sientes lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerte cargo de un bebe… entonces adóptala.

Ino: pero… tsunade… no puede dejar que sakura haga eso.

Tsunade: ¿Por qué no? ya tiene 18 años… puede hacer lo que quiera… además, confío en que la niña estará en buenas manos.

Sakura: gracias tsunade-sama.

Tsunade: pongo las manos al fuego por ti sakura… espero que no me falles. Adiós –y se va de la sala-

Ino: uú no puedo creer lo que haces.

Sakura: pues créelo… porque no voy a cambiar de opinión.

Ino: pues supongo que a sasuke le encantara cuidar a tu nueva hijita –también se va-

Sakura: es cierto… -dejando al bebe en la cuna- _bueno sasuke, a ver si ahora te quieres casar conmigo._

…………………………

En la noche, fuera del despacho de hokage

Sakura: - caminando hacia su casa-_ bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta… no puedo creerlo, tengo una hija. Y ahora como se lo digo!!!_

Sasuke: -detrás de sakura, tomándole una mano- ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?

Sakura: O.O sasuke!! Pero… que haces TU aquí.

Sasuke: calmate, parece como si hubieses visto a un muerto.

Sakura: preferiría haber visto a un muerto.

Sasuke: que dijiste??

Sakura: nada n.ñU pero… que haces aquí??

Sasuke: solo caminaba. Y supongo que tú estabas hablando con la hokage.

Sakura: _tranquila, tranquila. _Si… asi es.

Sasuke: y sobre que si se puede saber??

Sakura: bueno, tengo una noticia que darte n.n

Sasuke: no le pongas tanto suspenso…

Sakura: voy a ser mama. ¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke que te ocurre? –tratando de levantarlo, ya que se había desmayado-

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

**Ooli!!**

**Bueno, en el próximo capitulo vamos a ver como reacciona sasuke (y eso va para mi también, ya que aun no lo he escrito) ((floja ¬¬)).**

**Perdón por demorarme tanto en subir el capitulo… pero estábamos en la semana de aniversario del liceo y bueno, ustedes me entenderán, no he tenido tiempo ni para dormir… pero igual no me arrepiento… estuvo muy bueno el aniversario… al final… todas las alianzas se juntaron, la amarilla, roja, azul y negra (Ea ea) en contra de la verde y le gritaban que estaban comprados y toa la cuestión… fue muy bueno.**

**Pero cambiando el tema… el próximo va a ser el ultimo capitulo (noooo) asi que espero sus reviews y comentarios… y que sigan leyendo mis fics.**

**Gracias por los reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, las alertas y por sobre todo gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Aio0Zz**

**Sw3eT PrInC3Ss e inner®**


	9. Chapter 9

**0oli…**

**Aki yo de nuevo… ahora les traigo el ultimo capitulo del fic (noooooooooo) ((inner: hasta que se acabo ¬¬)) (TTTT mala!! Estoy triste y a ti ni te importa!!!) ((Déjame pensarlo… NO))**

**Mejor empecemos luego…**

**Otra cosa… naruto no me pertenece… solo este laaargo fic… pero ya saben que acepto como regalo de cumple (el 2 de oct.) a sasuke, kakashi, shika, neji, kiba o itachi… too sirve, incluso si me quieren regalar un fic… acepto cualquier cosa n.n**

Capitulo 9: "dímelo" (como la cancion de enrique iglesias… me encanta esa cancion n.n)

Sakura: voy a ser mamá. ¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke que te ocurre? –tratando de levantarlo, ya que se había desmayado-

Sasuke: perdón… es que creí que habías dicho que ibas a ser mamá… pero creo que solo fue un mal sueño.

Sakura: nooo. Es la verdad n.n

Sasuke: QUE??!! Pero como!! Desde cuando que estas embarazada??!!

Sakura: que yo sepa nunca te dije que estaba embarazada…

Sasuke: y entonces de que otra forma piensas tener un hijo… no me digas que…

Sakura: _por lo menos es inteligente y se dio cuenta que…_

Sasuke: eres de otro planeta y te reproduces como los gremlims (no se como se escribe)

Sakura: uú _nop… aun no se ha dado cuenta. _Eres un idiota sasuke!! Claro que no soy de otro planeta!!! Eso es imposible…

Sasuke: lo siento… creo que estoy pasando por una crisis nerviosa… pero entonces dime luego que fue lo que ocurrió!!!

Sakura: adopté un bebé…

Sasuke: no me digas que eres estéril y te bajo una descontrolada necesidad de ser madre!!!

Sakura: demonios sasuke que te pasa!!! Hasta naruto hubiera captado la idea antes que tu… -piensa unos segundos- está bien… eso fue un poco extremo.

Sasuke: me vas a decir lo que ocurrió si o no!!

Sakura: te lo contare desde el principio…

…………………………

Despues de contarle todo lo que había ocurrido en la mañana de ese día…

Sakura: y firme unos papeles… por eso es que venia saliendo de la oficina de la hokage…

Sasuke: O.O

Sakura: sasuke?? Vamos… no es para tanto.

Sasuke: y que piensas hacer ahora??

Sakura: a que te refieres??

Sasuke: a que eres madre!! Madre soltera!!! Que harás ahora??

Sakura: pues seguiré con mi vida… solo es que ahora tengo que hacerme cargo de una niñita… vamos, no creo que sea tan difícil… será como la hermanita que nunca tuve

Sasuke: claro que no sakura!! Esto es algo serio… para ella seras su madre… no la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo… si vas a hacerte cargo de todo esto debes ser responsable, deja de comportarte como una niña.

Sakura: no tienes para que ponerte asi… yo se bien lo que debo hacer y si te conté esto fue porque quiero que TU me ayudes.

Sasuke: yo?? Y como quieres que yo te ayude??

Sakura: u///u quiero que te hagas cargo del bebé.

Sasuke: pensé que aun no querías casarte.

Sakura: pues no sabía que me volvería "la madre del año"… además aun no me lo has pedido…

Sasuke: aun no estoy preparado.

Sakura: O.O QUE??!!

Sasuke: calmate, solo bromeaba…

Sakura: eres un idiota –alza la mano para golpear a sasuke-

Sasuke: -tomando la mano de sakura- a decir verdad esto no me lo esperaba… y no estoy preparado pero… sakura haruno… ¿te casarías conmigo?

Sakura: o///o yo… claro que si.

Sasuke: y que estas esperando.

Sakura: para que??

Sasuke: bueno, pensaba que como mínimo iba a recibir un beso…

Sakura: te mereces mucho más que eso –se agarra de su cuello y lo besa apasionadamente-

Sasuke: por lo menos la niña se parece a mi??

Sakura: no lo se… solo es un bebe, pero agradece que tiene el cabello negro.

Sasuke: bueno, será fácil hacerla pasar por un uchiha.

Sakura: claro… a excepción del sharingan…

Sasuke: se me olvidaba… esos malditos ojos!! Bueno… tendremos que esperar al segundo…

Sakura: segundo?? Segundo que??

Sasuke: no pensaras que solo me voy a conformar con una niña adoptada…

Sakura: no seas malo!! Además es lo que hay, y si no te gusta…

Sasuke: ya veras como con el tiempo termino por convencerte…

Sakura: ahhh ¿si?

……………………………

8 meses despues…

Tsunade: como es eso de que estas embarazada??

Sakura: pues… solo ocurrió…

Ino: -tocándole el estomago- pero no se te notan para nada los 7 meses.

Sakura: uú preferiría que no hicieras eso…

Tsunade: asi que al fin y al cabo sucedió ¿no?

Ino: lo que pasa es que sasuke por fin le hizo el empeño… aunque mejor dicho la que le hizo el empeño fue la frentuda ésta, ya que a sasuke se le notaba en la cara que estaba desesperado por ser padre…

Tsunade y sakura: Ino!!!

Ino: ¿Qué? Dije algo malo??

Tsunade: y por cierto, como lo tomo sasuke??

Sakura: lo hubiesen visto n.n estaba como loco…

Ino: y que piensa naruto sobre todo esto??

Sakura: pues a decir verdad… aun no se lo hemos dicho… y no es algo ke a el le importe precisamente.

Tsunade: bueno, si tienes razon… pero como amigo de ustedes…

Sakura: calma, calma… ya pensábamos en decírselo… solo que no hemos encontrado el momento preciso n.ñU

Ino: ¬¬ que mala amiga

Sakura: uú

Ino: y como crees que se lo tomara??

Tsunade: Ino tiene razon, despues de todo es el primer bebe de sasuke y tuyo… aunque todos crean que kaoru (la niña adoptada) es hija legitima de sasuke… nosotros sabemos perfectamente que eso no es cierto… y yo creo que tarde o temprano naruto se dará cuenta de todo esto y no le va a gustar para nada la idea de que hayan adoptado a una niña.

Sakura: si, es cierto… pero bueno, ya todo paso y ahora estoy embarazada y voy a ser madre, por segunda vez, y no me importa lo que piensen los demás.

Hinata: -entrando a la oficina- tsunade-sama… la buscan.

Tsunade: es cierto… se me había olvidado… bueno chicas, tengo cosas que hacer, adiós. –Sale de la sala-

Ino: pero miren a quien tenemos aquí… si es la segunda madre del año… pero que haces en el hospital si se supone que deberías estar descansando??

Hinata: o///o y-yo es-estaba… solo vine a… buscar algo…

Sakura: vamos Ino, no la pongas nerviosa –acercándose a Hinata- y cuantos meses van??

Hinata: o-ocho y medio…

Ino: VAYA!! Pero eso significa que… –sacando la cuenta con los dedos- TU Y NARUTO…

Sakura: -quien estaba mas cerca de Ino, le tapa la boca con ambas manos- shhhhh… porque tienes que ser tan disimulada Ino!!

Ino: pero… que esta pasando aquí!!??

Sakura: pues si, Hinata quedo embarazada antes de casarse… pero eso nadie lo sabe… todos piensan que ella solo tiene siete meses…

Ino: ¬¬ si claro… y como lo harán con el parto cuando todos vean que el bebe salio antes de tiempo??

Sakura: pues diremos eso… que el embarazo se adelanto.

Ino: no se porque… pero suena tan sencillo cuando lo dices tu. Y el idiota lo sabe??

Sakura: claro que si… si el es el papá…

Tenten: -entrando a la sala- Hinata me dijeron que estabas aquí ya debemos irnos ¿Ino?... sakura…

Sakura: tenten…

Ino: _oh, oh… aquí van a haber problemas… _ohhh tenten… tanto tiempo… y que haces por estos lugares??

Tenten: venia a buscar a Hinata…

Ino: y andas sola??

Tenten: no… con neji.

Sakura: ¿neji esta aquí en el hospital?

Tenten: si… porque… algún interés en especial, sakura??

Sakura: no… aunque me gustaría conversar con el… si no te interesa, claro…

Tenten: me va y me viene… además, si quiere hablar contigo eso es asunto suyo, no mío.

Sakura: -saliendo de la oficina- entonces, voy y vuelvo…

Ino: bueno. Sakura esta casada y esperando a su segundo hijo… no hay de que preocuparse. _Eso creo…_

Tenten: solo les daré 5 minutos… uú

…………………………

Y en la recepción del hospital…

Neji: _demonios… ¿Por qué se tardan tanto? Pero si la que viene allá no es… _¿sakura?

Sakura: neji… un pajarito me dijo que andabas en el hospital…

Neji: supongo que ya hablaste con tenten.

Sakura: claro… y somos tan amigas como antes n.n

Neji: ¬¬ y supongo que me quieres decir algo??

Sakura: la ultima vez que hablamos fue un poco incomodo… y luego de eso no te volví a ver… queria que aclaráramos algunas cosas.

Neji: todo ya esta aclarado…

Sakura: claro que no. yo me case con sasuke, ahora estoy embarazada de mi segundo hijo… y se que quizás eso no te importe, pero si te lo digo es porque… simplemente siento que últimamente me has estado evadiendo. Quiero que quede algo claro… yo no tengo nada en contra tuya ni de tenten, creo que podríamos comenzar de nuevo, como amigos… o por lo menos como gente civilizada…

Neji: pues… yo tampoco tengo nada en contra de sasuke ni menos sobre ti… y quiero que sepas que no te he estado evadiendo, pero si es que nadie te lo ha dicho… venimos recién llegando de una misión…

Sakura: 0.o pues… no, no tenía ni la menor idea…

Neji: siempre eres la ultima en enterarte de todo uúU

Sakura: jaja, que dices entonces ¿¿amigos?? –Extendiéndole la mano-

Neji: por mi esta bien –se dan un apretón de manos-

Tenten: -apareciendo por el pasillo- listo, ya llegamos.

Sakura: n.n cuídate mucho Hinata y trata de no pasar rabias… aunque con naruto es casi imposible…

Neji: adiós…

Ino y sakura: n.n adiós –viendo como los tres desaparecían por la puerta-

Ino: -mirando hacia la recepción- parece que te vinieron a buscar frentuda

Sakura: que simpática… recuerda, plan de fuga 45.

Ino: claro…

Sakura: ¿sasuke? Que haces aquí??

Sasuke: vine a buscarte…

Ino: bueno, me voy… debo ayudar a las enfermeras. –Desaparece por el pasillo-

Sasuke: ¿plan de fuga 45?

Sakura: como lo supiste??

Sasuke: ¬¬ siempre que aparezco por aquí es lo mismo…

Sakura: claro que no!! A veces es el 16 o el 32…

Sasuke: solo son excusas para que se vaya…

Sakura: bueno, si prefieres le digo que regrese…

Sasuke: NOO!! –tomándola por la cintura- Asi esta bien…

Sasuke: y como esta la madre del año??

Sakura: mejor que nunca… por cierto ¿Dónde esta kaoru?

Sasuke: la deje con naruto, iba a buscarla ahora… pero primero pase por ti…

Sakura: QUE??!! Con naruto??!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: claro… ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Sakura: que la dejaste con el hombre mas idiota del mundo…

Sasuke: y en que podria afectarle eso a una niñita de un año y medio…

……………………………………

naruto: vamos kaoru, sing with me. **El señor de la noche... soy mitad hombre mitad animal…**

Kaoru: o.o? _y a este que le pasa… lo único que faltaba es que el hombre zorro se creyera"el señor de la noche"_

……………………………………

De camino hacia la casa de naruto…

Sakura: -corriendo- te dije que no era buena idea…

Sasuke –alcanzando a sakura- como es que puedes correr tan rapido estando embarazada??

Sakura: es un don natural, despues de todo… soy mujer…

Sasuke: ¬¬ feminista.

………………………………

Y cuando por fin llegaron…

Sakura: -tomando a kaoru- lo siento naruto… no es que no confiemos en ti pero bueno… es eso, no confiamos en ti…

Sasuke: lo que ella quiso decir es que… preferimos no darte problemas y hacernos cargo de la niña nosotros mismos.

Naruto: está bien… no hay problema. Por cierto ¿han visto a Hinata?

Sakura: si, estaba en el hospital… pero tenten y neji fueron a buscarla…

Naruto: ¿o sea que ya llegaron?

Sasuke: ¿y como sabes eso, sakura?

Sakura: porque estuve hablando con ellos. Cuando tú llegaste al hospital ellos recién se iban.

Sasuke: hmp.

Naruto: parece que alguien esta un poco celoso…

Sasuke: ¬¬ y parece que alguien va a terminar en estado vegetal.

Naruto: o.o glup.

Sakura: n.ñU gracias por todo naruto, pero ya debemos irnos. Adiós.

Naruto: claro. Adiós n.n

Sasuke: -dirigiéndose a naruto- si le hiciste algo a mi hija te juro que no sales vivo de esta.

Sakura: ¿dijiste algo, sasuke?

Sasuke: ¿yo? Nooo, como crees.

………………………………

Al otro día…

Sakura: sasuke, ya es tarde… levántate.

Sasuke: ZZZZzzzzzz…

Sakura: -mientras ordenaba la habitación, guardaba ropa y otras cosas- sasuke… levántate

Sasuke: hmp…

Sakura: SASUKE UCHIHA, LEVANTATE AHORA MISMO!!!

Sasuke: PERO QUE MIER… ah!! Esta bien!!! –Se levante de la cama-

Sakura: n.n _me encanta cuando me hace caso… _kakashi queria verte.

Sasuke: a mi?? Y para que??!!

Sakura: no lo se, pero vino hace poco y me dijo que queria hablar contigo… obviamente yo le dije que tu estabas durmiendo, entonces me dijo que despues pasaras por su casa.

Sasuke: -tomándola de la cintura comienza a besar el cuello de sakura- despues pasare por allá.

Sakura: -tratando de apartarse- dijo que era urgente.

Sasuke: ¬¬ -susurrando- embarazada se pone peor

Sakura: uú**x** dijistealgo?? Es que no te oí bien…

Sasuke: ¬¬ dije que iba donde kakashi… AHORA MISMO.

Sakura: no tienes para que enojarte… solo lo hago por tu bien n.n

Sasuke: ¬¬ me voy –sale por la puerta de entrada-

Sakura: n.n me encanta molestarlo!! –despues de pensar unos segundos- _ahora es turno de kaoru. _Kaoru!! A despertarse!!! KAORUU!!

………………………

Sasuke: _cada día se pone mas insoportable, pareciera como si le encantara molestarme… que hice para merecerme tanta tortura!!! _–chocando con alguien- cuidado!! QUE NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE VAS!!! Neji??

Neji: O.OU sa-sasuke uchiha??

Sasuke: lo siento… es que no estoy de muy buen humor.

Neji: siii, te entiendo.

Sasuke: _y porque me sigue hablando?? Ya debería haberse ido… ANDATE!! _Bueno… debo ir a hablar con kakashi.

Neji: _como si a mi me importara mucho… apártate de mi camino idiota!!! _Y yo con gai.

Sasuke: _pues no te lo pregunte!! _Bueno… adiós –sigue su camino-

Neji: _POR FIN!!! _Si, lo mismo digo –también sigue su camino-

Sasuke: _definitivamente este es el peor día de mi vida… primero sakura me echa de la casa, y ahora resulta que me encuentro con neji??!! Y yo que pensaba no volver a verlo en toda mi vida, que uno nunca pueda ser feliz –_y en eso OTRA VEZ choca con alguien- QUE TE PASA IDIOTA HIJO DE… naruto??!!!

Naruto: ten más cuidado dobe!! Dattebayoo, fíjate por donde vas.

Sasuke: pero si tu fuiste el que se cayo sobre mi!!

Naruto: pues eso no hubiera pasado si miraras hacia el frente en vez de estar mirando el suelo!!

Sasuke: estaba pensando!!

Naruto: entonces para la otra, piensa mirando hacia el frente!!

Sasuke: y que hace un idiota como tu por aquí!!

Naruto: para que sepas la calle es pública y yo puedo andar por donde quiera!!

Sasuke: pues bien por ti!!!

Naruto: si!! Asi es –y sigue su camino-

Sasuke: uú definitivamente este no es mi día… _aunque, quizás kakashi tenga una buena noticia que darme y me arregle el día… asi es sasuke!! Piensa positivo!! _

…………………………

Ya en la casa de kakashi…

Kakashi: te llame para decirte que estuvieras alerta, he oído que itachi anda por estos lugares… todos los anbus están en alerta, pero aun asi… de él nada se sabe

Sasuke: _definitivamente este día no tiene arreglo. _Gracias por el aviso, y si eso era todo entonces adiós, nos vemos mañana o quizás nunca… que eso seria lo mejor para mi…

Kakashi: parece que alguien esta de mal humor.

Sasuke: ¬¬

Kakashi: no, parece que me equivoque de persona… ya puedes irte n/

Sasuke: -desde el marco de la puerta- no pensaba quedarme más tiempo tampoco. Adiós –se va de la casa de kakashi dando un sonoro portazo-

Kakashi: tengo el raro presentimiento de que está asi por mi culpa… pero bueno, que se le va a hacer…

…………………………

Sasuke: _itachi… ¿pero que hace él aquí? Solo quiere fastidiarme… y ya lo consiguió, pero como soy una persona TAN PASIENTE aun tengo la esperanza que este día se pueda arreglar_

Ino: que tal sasuke!!

Sasuke: -tirándose de rodillas al suelo- por favor!! Como tanta tortura, que hice para merecer esto!!! Acaso fue por no donar dinero a la sociedad anónima de ninjas alcohólicos en rehabilitación??!!!

Ino: sasuke… te sientes bien?

Sasuke: NO! –levantándose del suelo- ME SIENTO TERRIBLE!! Primero, sakura me echo de la casa, en el camino choque con neji con quien no me queria encontrar en toda una eternidad, despues choque con naruto y comenzó a gritar como loco sin que yo le hiciera nada, despues, cuando fui a casa de kakashi me dijo que itachi andaba por aquí y mas encima me encuentro contigo????!! Y me preguntas si me siento bien!!!!?? TE PAREZCO QUE ESTOY BIEN ACASO!!!???

Ino: O.O yo solo preguntaba… creo que mejor me voy. Adiós –sale corriendo-

Sasuke: _le acabo de contar todo lo que me había pasado a Ino??!! No, creo que fue mi imaginación_.

…………………………

En un parque, cerca del bosque como cualquiera de los tantos parques que hay en konoha (xD)

Sakura: -con kaoru en brazos- _que habrá querido kakashi?? Ojalá que no haya pasado nada malo…_

¿?: -detrás de sakura, tomándola de los hombros- pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, si no es nada menos que sakura haruno, tanto tiempo ¿no?

Sakura: o.o itachi?? –dándose la vuelta- pero que haces tu aquí??

…………………………

Sasuke: _ya es tarde, sakura debe estarse preguntando en donde estoy… a esta hora debe estar en el parque con kaoru, queda cerca, iré a ver si están allá._

…………………………

Itachi: pero que recibimiento, despues que lo pasamos tan bien ahora me tratas asi?? –mirando el bulto que sakura traía en los brazos- vaya pero que sorpresa, desde cuando que eres niñera??

Sakura: uú es mi hija…

Itachi: y de sasuke, supongo…

Sakura: asi es.

Itachi: pues… no se parece en nada a ustedes dos, a pesar del color del cabello y los ojos como los de sasuke… cualquiera diría que no tiene nada que ver con ustedes.

Sakura: ella… no es nuestra hija de sangre…

Itachi: mmm, ya me parecía raro… y supongo que ustedes están casados viviendo su cuento de hadas.

Sakura: asi es, y tu no entras en el.

Itachi: no pensaba hacerlo tampoco… pero ya que me lo propones…

Sakura: uú estoy hablando enserio.

Itachi: y yo solo bromeaba, no estoy para esas estupideces ahora.

Sakura: y que haces aquí…

Itachi: estoy de vacaciones.

Sakura: ¬¬

Itachi: está bien, está bien, no tienes para que poner esa cara… deje akatsuki…

Sakura: o.0 y eso porque??

Itachi: me aburrí de todo eso… además, vine a cumplir una promesa…

Sakura: promesa??

Itachi: -acariciando el cuello de sakura, buscando algo- aquí está. Esta promesa, ¿lo recuerdas?

Sakura: -viendo el collar que sostenía el mayor de los uchiha- no puedo creer que aun recuerdes todo eso.

Itachi: y yo no pensé que aun usarías el collar… pero te prometí que volvería a verte… y aquí estoy n.n

Sakura: …

Itachi: estas embarazada?? Vaya, veo que tu no pierdes el tiempo.

Sakura: eso es asunto mío, no tuyo.

Itachi: cuantos meses tienes??

Sakura: 7.

Itachi: mmm, entonces no hay posibilidad que ese hijo sea mío.

Sakura: por supuesto que no!!!

Itachi: vamos, no tienes para que enojarte… sabes que igual seria interesante…

Sakura: no gracias, no quiero a un asesino en MI familia.

Itachi: perdón?? Pero si mas no recuerdas el apellido es mío, no tuyo.

Sakura: y también de sasuke, no solamente tuyo, y claro que de mucha gente mas… si no fuera porque los mataste a todos.

Itachi: te agradecería que no se lo revelaras a toda konoha.

Sakura: como si no lo supieran!! Ahora mismo te andan buscando.

Itachi: eres tan terca.

Sakura: eso no tiene nada que ver!!

Itachi: pero aun asi ese es el problema… tú eres la razon de que dejara akatsuki!!

Sakura: pues yo no te lo pedí, ni tampoco te pedí que vinieras a verme.

Itachi: que no lo entiendes!! No he podido olvidarme de ti en todo este tiempo… por eso es que vine hasta acá.

Sakura: eres un idiota.

Itachi: nunca me creí capaz de decir esto… (Momento cursi) pero cada día pienso en ti, desde que me levanto hasta la hora en que me quedo dormido, aun en mis sueños tus estas. Me persigues día y noche y ya me estoy volviendo loco, no soportaba un día mas sin volver a verte, y créeme… si desde el principio hubiese sabido que te volverías una adicción, entonces preferiría nunca haberte conocido…

Sakura: ya te dije que todo era tu culpa, nadie te obligo a secuestrarme!!!

Itachi: aun asi, si tuviera que retroceder el tiempo haría lo mismo… porque a pesar de todo… solo tu me has demostrado que la vida tiene sentido.

Sakura: mira, yo…

Y tal como lo hizo antes, volvió a besar a la chica con un profundo beso. Con el paso del tiempo había anhelado cada día mas ese momento, por lo que lo hacia muy intenso, a pesar del rechazo y forcejeo por parte de sakura…

………………………

Sasuke: _despues de todo, no quedaba tan cerca. Pero por lo menos ya llegue… no veo a sakura, ¿Dónde estará? …Esa es… ¿sakura?_

………………………

Sakura: -separándose de itachi- idiota! –le da una bofetada que se escucha por todo el parque- como se te ocurre hacer eso??!!!!

Sasuke: SAKURA!!!

Sakura: sasuke?? O.O

Sasuke: itachi uú

Itachi: sasuke, mi idiota hermano menor…

Sakura: desde hace cuanto tiempo estas aquí.

Sasuke: el suficiente como para ver sus escenitas.

Sakura: mira sasuke, yo…

Sasuke: -sin tomar en cuenta a sakura, se dirige hacia su hermano- me dijeron que estabas por aquí cerca… pero no pensé que TAN cerca.

Itachi: solo pasaba a saludar.

Sasuke: lo siento, pero de esta no te salvas –saca un kunai-

Sakura: sasuke ALTO!!

Sasuke: que quieres sakura!!

Sakura: déjalo, te prometo que el no volverá a acercarse a mi, no volverá a konoha… además el ya no esta con los de akatsuki.

Sasuke: no puedo creer que te haga caso… pero bueno…

Itachi: no quiero que tengas compasión de mi… adelante hermanito, muéstrame lo que tienes!!

Sakura: dije que pararan!!! Si siguen con esto tendré que ir a buscar a la hokage!!

Sasuke: ya la oíste, vete… y no vuelvas.

Itachi: está bien… si ya te arrepentiste… -y desaparece en un segundo-

Sakura: _demonios, que hago ahora. _–Se levanta de la banca- mira sasuke, lo siento pero…

Sasuke: ya es tarde… vámonos. –comienza a caminar-

Sakura: -alcanza a sasuke, colocándose a su lado- para eso kakashi queria hablar contigo??

Sasuke: hmp.

Sakura: no entiendo, porque no me lo dijo antes… cuando fue a la casa a buscarte y tú estabas dormido, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

Sasuke: YA BASTA ¿QUIERES? DEJA EL TEMA HASTA AQUÍ, YA TODO TERMINO. Ya me tienen harto.

Sakura: u.u lo siento, no sabia que esto iba a suceder.

Sasuke: claro que no!! Si hubieras sabido que yo estaba mirando, entonces no le habrías aceptado el beso ¿cierto?

Sakura: no es a eso a lo que me refiero y tu lo sabes bien!!!

Sasuke: no importa, ya dije que no queria tocar mas el tema, ni menos frente a la niña.

Sakura: cuando quieras hablar… solo… dímelo.

Llegan a la casa, sakura deja a kaoru en la cuna y sasuke se encierra en la habitación.

Despues de una media hora, sale de la habitación y se dirige a la puerta de entrada.

Sakura: vas a salir??

Sasuke: hmp.

Sakura: eso es un si o un no

Sasuke: SI, voy a salir.

Sakura: y a donde vas??

Sasuke: no creo que te importe.

Sakura: claro que me importa, despues de todo eres mi esposo, debo saber donde estas!!

Sasuke: y supongo que debo decir lo mismo de ti ¿no?

Sakura: en esta casa la cena se sirve a las 8, no llegues tarde. –Se va hacia la cocina-

Sasuke: -saliendo de la casa- _hmp. Creo que exagere un poco las cosas, pero bueno… alguno de los idiotas del pueblo me dirán que hacer._

………………………………

En un bar de procedencia desconocida (xD)

Sasuke: -mirando el vaso que tenia en frente- y luego me dijo "en esta casa la cena se sirve a las 8, no llegues tarde" y se fue hacia la cocina.

Todos: O.O

Naruto: vaya… pues… ERES UN IDIOTA DATTEBAYOO!!

Shikamaru: asi es, despues de todo te dijo como tres veces que lo sentía, y en la forma que lo cuentas pareciera como si sakura no tenia la culpa.

Kiba: además el idiota ya recibió su merecido, y de la misma sakura… no tienes que preocuparte, si fue ella misma quien lo golpeo eso significa que no le interesa.

Sasuke: pero entonces porque lo defendió tanto cuando íbamos a pelear.

Naruto: que se yo!! Esas son cosas de mujeres…

Shikamaru: -terminando la frase de naruto- y mejor no te metas ahí, ese es terreno difícil… porque las mujeres son tan problemáticas??!!

Sasuke: genial, y ahora como voy y le digo que lo siento y que no lo dije enserio??

Naruto: eso lo dejo en tus manos.

Sai: jaja, y lo peor de todo es que embarazadas se ponen mas difíciles!! n.n

Todos lo quedan viendo con una mirada asesina de mejor-no-te-hubieras-molestado-en-dar-tu-consejo.

Sasuke: gracias por el consuelo baka!!

Sai: yo solo decía n.nU

……………………………………

TOC, TOC.

Sakura: _quien puede ser?? En buen momento vienen a molestar. _¿Ino? ¿Hinata? Pero… ¿y ustedes que hacen aquí?

Ino: sii, gracias por el recibimiento frentuda.

Hinata: solo pasábamos a saludar.

Ino: si, además todos los chicos se juntaron en una "reunión de hombres" y no tenemos nada interesante que hacer, asi que decidimos por lo aburrido, que era venir a verte.

Sakura: pues gracias… eso creo.

Ino: y tienes algo bueno que contar, no pienso estarte mirándote la cara todo el día.

…………………………

Despues de treinta minutos…

Sakura: -limpiándose las lagrimas- y eso fue lo que paso… ahora no se que hacer!!

Ino: por lo menos te queda de consuelo que en este mismo momento, él debe estar ebrio y contándole sus problemas a todos los chicos.

Sakura: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Hinata: Ino, se supone que debías hacerla sentir mejor.

Ino: bueno, calmate sakura… todo estará bien, tu le dijiste la verdad, te disculpaste… ahora todo esta en sus bellas, suaves, blancas, perfectas…

Hinata: u///ú EJEM!!

Ino: como decía n///n. Ahora todo esta en sus manos.

Sakura: y que tal si no me perdona… Y QUE PASA SI ME PIDE EL DIVORCIO!!!

Ino: vamos!! Sasuke nunca seria capaz de eso… bueno, eso creo.

Hinata: -tapándole la boca a Ino- lo que ella quiso decir es que sasuke te quiere mucho como para irse a tales extremos, claro que el no haría nunca una cosa asi… ni menos si estas embarazada!!

Ino: pues, eso no fue exactamente lo que quise decir.

Hinata: Ò.Ó

Ino: n.ñU ahora que me acuerdo, Hinata tienes razon.

Sakura: gracias chicas, no se que haría sin ustedes.

Ino: nada frentuda, no harías nada.

Sakura: n.n

Hinata: ya son las 8, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Ino: asi es… recuerda que en esta casa la cena es a las ocho, y no queremos molestar.

Sakura: si ven a sasuke por ahí.

Ino: si, ya se… hablamos con el y lo tratamos de convencer que no puede dejar sola a una mujer embarazada… aunque ésta prefiera al uchiha idiota y asesino.

Hinata: INO!! Bueno, ya nos vamos sakura… y no le hagas caso a Ino n.nU

Sakura: yo no prefiero a su hermano!!!

Despues de unos… 15 minutos…

Sakura: -se encontraba recostada sobre la cama a punto de quedarse dormida- _ya es tarde… sasuke aun no llega… _-y en eso siente que la puerta de entrada se abre-

Sasuke: ya llegue!!!

Sakura: _demonios, que hago, que hago, que hago… me haré la dormida… asi me evitare tener que hablar con el… por lo menos esta noche._

Sasuke: -entrando a la habitación- _hmp. Se quedo dormida, queria hablar con ella, pero bueno… tendré que esperar hasta mañana. _–se siente un llanto desde otra habitación- _kaoru…_

Sasuke: -entrando a la habitación del bebe- que ocurre. Tienes hambre?? –La toma en sus brazos y la lleva hasta la cocina-

Sakura: -abriendo los ojos, asegurándose de que sasuke no se encontrara en la habitación- _mejor iré a hablar con el… despues de todo, tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarlo._

Sasuke: -hablándole a kaoru- creo que tu madre no te ha preparado nada… lo ves?? Dice que la cena se sirve a las 8, ya ha pasado media hora y no veo nada preparado.

Sakura: -quien se encontraba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina- su comida esta sobre la mesa.

Sasuke: hmp, veo que ya despertaste. Supongo que ya cenaste… y no me esperaste.

Sakura: _claro que no… te esperaría toda la noche, si fuese necesario. _Asi es… ya te lo advertí, la cena es a las 8 –se dirige hacia el comedor-

Sasuke: _demonios, aun esta enojada._

Luego todo fue igual, sakura le dio de comer a kaoru, ni ella ni sasuke cenaron, solo se fueron a dormir, sin dirigirse la palabra en toda la noche…

………………………

Ya en la madrugada, muy temprano…

Sakura: _fue mala opción no haber cenado… tengo hambre, ya no aguanto –_se levanta de la cama y se dirige hacia la cocina-

Y en el comedor…

Sakura: _supongo que no desperté a nadie… sasuke no me dirigió la palabra en toda la noche… pero no debería importarme… si quiere creerme eso es cosa suya… solo espero que esto no interfiera con kaoru y el bebé que viene en camino. _–Suspirando- sasuke…

Sasuke: -caminando hacia el comedor- ocurre algo??

Sakura: sasuke??!! Pero… que haces despierto a esta hora!!

Sasuke: pues… pensaba hacerte la misma pregunta.

Sasuke: bueno, ya sabes… esto de estar embarazada y los antojos jejeje.

Sasuke: -se sienta en frente de sakura- sakura… no me mientas. En realidad… no cenaste ¿cierto?

Sakura: claro que…

Sasuke: dime la verdad sakura.

Sakura: no, no he comido nada desde el almuerzo.

Sasuke: pero… que estabas pensando!! Acaso crees que con eso te estas haciendo un bien??!!

Sakura: si, ya lo se pero… _vamos sakura, dile toda la verdad. _A decir verdad, estuve toda la tarde esperándote, pero en cuanto llegaste, me sentí algo mal… preferí mentirte y decir que ya había comido y solo para no tener que sentirme incomoda comiendo junto a ti.

Sasuke: o sea que ahora mas encima no puedes comer si yo estoy presente porque te incomodo

Sakura: no es eso, pero preferí evitarte… ya que no andas de muy buen humor.

Sasuke: pero como quieres que este despues de ver a mi hermano besando a mi esposa!!!!

Sakura: si, ya lo se… y te entiendo… pero ya te lo dije, no fue mi culpa.

Sasuke: YA ESTOY HARTO SAKURA!!! Siempre estas haciéndote la victima, ambos sabemos muy bien que no eres la santita que siempre finges ser.

Sakura: nunca he fingido ser nadie más que yo.

Sasuke: por favor… solo mírate, desde que te conozco que siempre has fingido ser la chica dulce e inocente, la que nunca tiene la culpa de nada. Y ya estoy aburrido de todo eso!!!

Sakura: no te saldría mas fácil decir que ya estas aburrido de mi!!!!

Sasuke: pues eso no sucedería si fueras mas honesta y realista!!

Sakura: ya basta sasuke, quizás sean ciertas algunas cosas que dices… pero no voy a aguantar que me sigas insultando. Si lo que querías era casarte conmigo solo para "restaurar tu clan de mierda" pues lo acepto, siempre te sales con la tuya, el hijo que espero es un uchiha y es tan mío como tuyo… en cuanto nazca quiero que lo veas, quiero verte la cara ese mismo día… antes de eso, creo que será mejor que no nos volvamos a ver.

Sasuke: que me estas tratando de decir!!

Sakura: pues eso… me voy!! No se a donde, pero no pienso estar soportándote un día mas, ambos sabemos que esto no va a funcionar, es mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí.

Sasuke: pero… que hay de kaoru… que hay de ti!!! Estas embarazada sakura, por favor, piensa un poco, no puedes hacerte cargo de todo esto tu sola.

Sakura: claro que puedo, y creo que será lo mejor… para los dos, para todos.

Sasuke: mira sakura, no era a esto a lo que queria llegar.

Sakura: no es por tu culpa sasuke… toda la noche lo estuve pensando, creo que es mejor si nos mantenemos alejados un tiempo, asi nos evitamos todos los malentendidos, nos damos un tiempo para pensar y… además asi nos haríamos menos daño… lo siento sasuke.

Sasuke: … y a donde piensas ir.

Sakura: no lo se… hablare con naruto, con Ino o incluso me iré a un hotel, eso es lo que menos me interesa por ahora…

Sasuke: como fue que terminamos asi sakura?

Sakura: es obvio sasuke, no estábamos hechos para vivir juntos, en realidad ninguno de los dos nos soportamos, no confiamos en nosotros mismos y tenemos un temperamento muy parecido, por cualquier cosa explotamos y… sinceramente creo que asi las cosas no van a funcionar.

Sasuke: bueno, mira yo… cuídate sakura, donde quiera que estés, pase lo que pase… quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, solo llámame y ahí estaré.

Sakura: gracias sasuke, gracias por entenderme… ja, por lo menos en algo concordamos.

Sasuke: eso creo… y espero que cumplas tu promesa… en cuanto nazca mi hijo, quiero que me lo digas… porque yo estaré ahí…

Sakura: claro. Vaya, creo que ya amaneció… voy a buscar mis cosas… te importaría despertar a kaoru??

Sasuke: claro, voy enseguida. _Demonios, no pensé que las cosas terminarían asi… naruto me va a matar._

………………………

Despues de dos horas…

Sakura: bien sasuke, nos vamos… espero que estés bien.

Sasuke: lo mismo digo…

Sakura: si, bueno, adiós –le da un beso en la mejilla-

Sasuke: -toma la cara de sakura con una mano y la voltea para darle un beso en la boca, un simple beso, de despedida, ahí, en la puerta de su casa, la casa de ambos, que ahora solo seria de sasuke- _me va a matar por haber hecho eso_

Sakura: u///u bueno… adiós –se da media vuelta, toma sus cosas y se va-

Sasuke: -viendo como sakura se iba- _pues, supongo que nos volveremos a ver… aun asi… naruto me va a matar._

…………………………

Dos meses despues…

Naruto: y desde ese día que no la has visto??

Sasuke: bueno, si la he visto un par de veces… no hemos hablado, que es distinto.

Naruto: con que esa es tu historia ¿no?

Sasuke: asi es… querías que te contara algo de mi vida, pues aquí lo tienes… asi fue mi vida con sakura.

Naruto: wow, es maravilloso, un poco triste, lo admito…pero aun asi no deja de ser un cuento de hadas.

Sasuke: claro. _Y uno con un final muy triste por cierto. _

Naruto: pero… ya han pasado dos meses ¿cierto?

Sasuke: asi es ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Naruto: pues, como sabes cuando será el día en que nazca el bebe… como, sabes que sakura cumplirá su promesa.

Sasuke: pues, no lo se.

Naruto: QUE??!! Pero… y entonces??

Sasuke: solo lo siento… además, creo que con el tiempo he aprendido a confiar mas en ella. Pero bueno… eso es todo, ya debo irme.

Naruto: claro. Adiós baka!!

Sasuke: -saliendo de la casa- aunque parezca imposible… aun te odio naruto.

Naruto: pues tu a mi no me caes de lo mejor.

(Para los que quedaron colgados y no entienden lo que ocurrió, sasuke le estaba contando a naruto su historia, o sea tooooodo lo que ha ocurrido en el fic, es la historia que sasuke le estaba contando a naruto, es como si el fuera el narrador del fic (aunke todos saben que yo fui la que lo narro n.n)… ahora si, sigamos)

………………………………

Y en el camino…

Sasuke: _debo ir a hablar con kakashi, dijo que me daría una misión… pues no la aceptare… no estoy preparado…_

Ino: sasuke!! Sasuke!!

Sasuke: -dándose media vuelta para ver quien le gritaba- Ino??

Ino: Uf! que alivio, que bueno que te encuentro… es urgente.

Sasuke: que ocurre Ino… hay algún problema??

Ino: es sakura!! Esta en el hospital, ocurrió algo y la doctora quiere que vayas.

Sasuke: QUE??!! Le ocurrió algo a sakura??

Ino: solo sígueme…

Y los dos corrieron hasta llegar al hospital…

Doctora: usted es sasuke uchiha??

Sasuke: si, asi es. Que es lo que ocurrió??

Doctora: venga conmigo por favor…

Y sasuke se dejaba guiar por la doctora hacia un largo pasillo, estuvieron caminando algunos minutos hasta llegar a una sala en la que estaba sakura, recostada sobre una camilla, durmiendo.

Sasuke: -acercándose hacia sakura- que fue lo que le ocurrió??

Doctora: pues a ella, nada.

Sasuke: _el bebe… _y… que ocurrió con el bebe, ella estaba embarazada… no me diga que tuvo un accidente, QUE OCURRIO CON EL BEBE!!

Doctora: sasuke, calmate… no ocurrió nada… de hecho, aquí tienes a tu bebe, sano y salvo. –y una enfermera se acerca a sasuke con un pequeño bulto azul entre sus brazos- felicidades sasuke, eres padre… de un hermoso niñito n.n

Sasuke: no, no puede ser… eso era todo??

Ino: como que eso era todo?? Vamos sasuke… es tu hijo!!

Sasuke: o sea, claro… entiendo… pero, creí que había ocurrido algo… grave.

Ino: no puedo creer que seas tan exagerado

Sasuke: ¬¬ pues si más no recuerdo tú fuiste la que me trajiste como loca hacia el hospital, asi cualquiera pensaría que había ocurrido algo.

Ino: solo era para darle un poco de emoción al asunto xp

Sasuke: eres una histérica ¬¬

Sakura: -quien recién se estaba despertando- sasuke?? Que… que haces aquí.

Sasuke: sakura, bueno… yo… lo que ocurre es que… bueno… a decir verdad…

Ino: pero que taimado estas –le da un gran golpe en la espalda a sasuke-

Sasuke: auch!! Emm, bueno. Ino me llamo… sakura, ya nació tu hijo.

Sakura: no sasuke… este es TU hijo.

Sasuke: a que te refieres??

Sakura: a que es tan tuyo como mío… y no tengo el derecho de quitártelo… despues de todo… es un Uchiha igual que tu.

Sasuke: no puedo creerlo… hablas enserio??

Sakura: por favor sasuke, no soy tan mala como para prohibirte que veas a tu propio hijo.

Sasuke: te amo sakura…

Sakura: O///O pe-perdón??

Ino: emmm… bueno, será mejor que me vaya, tengo cosas que hacer… shikamaru me esta esperando y bueno… adiós –y desaparece-

Doctora: yo debo atender a otras personas…

Enfermera: y yo… bueno, yo no tengo nada que hacer, pero igual prefiero dejarlos solos. Adiós –y se lleva al bebe dejando a sakura y sasuke solos en la habitación-

Sakura: bueno, yo…

Sasuke: lo siento sakura… pero…

Sakura: el otro día ví a itachi… hable con el.

Sasuke: lo viste??

Sakura: me pidió que me fuera con el al país de las olas en cuanto me sintiera mejor… junto a mis dos hijos…

Sasuke: entiendo… bueno, supongo que es tu decisión y yo no puedo hacer nada…

Sakura: sasuke… le dije que no.

Sasuke: que??!! Y porque?

Sakura: mi vida esta aquí, y ya te lo dije… no soy quien para separarte de tu hijo… además… no podria vivir con otro Uchiha n.n

Sasuke: ja, claro… bueno… mira sakura, hable con tsunade… sobre el divorcio, me dijo que no era algo fácil, pero aun asi…

Sakura: -interrumpiendo a sasuke- yo… no quiero que nos divorciemos.

Sasuke: O.O pe-pero… si ya es como si estuviéramos divorciados… solo es que ahora hay que firmar algunos papeles para hacerlo legal.

Sakura: no me refiero a eso… digo, podríamos estar separados… pero no quiero que nos divorciemos.

Sasuke: para mi es lo mismo, no les veo la diferencia entre estar divorciado y separado.

Sakura: por favor sasuke… no quiero que nos divorciemos.

Sasuke: por mi no hay problema, ya incluso me da lo mismo… a esta altura de la vida ya nada me importa.

Sakura: gracias sasuke… gracias por ser tan comprensible.

Sasuke: no hay de que… ya es tarde… debo irme.

Sakura: claro… adiós.

Sasuke: si, cuídate…

…………………………

De camino hacia su casa…

Sasuke: _adiós… ja, es obvio que no volveremos a estar juntos… aun asi me cuesta tanto decirle eso… no puedo despedirme de ella. Se que la volveré a ver y… aunque esto suene ridículo, se que al no despedirme de ella, al no tener que decirle adiós, al próximo encuentro no tendré que saludarla… ¿cómo saludarla si no me he despedido de ella?… en toda mi vida, se que la volveré a ver… y eso es todo lo que necesito saber… supongo que por algún motivo es que ocurren las cosas, y soy feliz con creer en eso._

_Quizás las cosas no terminen como uno quiere, pero… ¿Quién dice que todo ha terminado aquí? Me costó mucho aprenderlo pero… es obvio… todo ocurre con un motivo… despues de todo, asi funciona la vida ¿no? siempre lo oscuro se adhiere a la claridad y la tristeza busca la felicidad… como las mariposas siguen el arcoiris. _

**FIN.-**

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

**Kyaaaaa!! Fue algo enredado el final… pero me gusto, quedo como en suspenso y fue algo totalmente diferente a lo que tenia preparado al empezar a escribir el fic.**

**Bueno, queria disculparme por todo el tiempo de ausencia en el que quizás, lo mas probable es que se hayan olvidado del fic. Pero bueno, aquí esta el gran final… además con todo eso del 18, las fiestas patrias y el final del primer semestre estuve un poco ocupada y nunca tenia tiempo de terminar de escribir, además que ahora empieza octubre y se viene mi cumple (es el 2, porsi las dudas n.n)… pero ahora si que me pongo al día con too a full y termino mis fics para comenzar con otros…**

**Bueno, se me cuidan toos/as y dejen reviews plis… y obvio, Sigan leyendo fics…**

**Y algo mas… no pregunten sobre lo del final lo de las mariposas, los arcoiris y too eso creo que salio de un rincón oculto de mi mente y no tengo la menor idea de lo que significa… bueno, mas o menos… pero igual, esta lindo.**

**PD: no acepto ke este ni ningún otro de mis fics se lea ni se comente en otra pagina de internet sin mi previa autorización (escucharon los de "malos fics").**

**Ahora sep, cuídense toos**

**Xauzz**

**((Yo igual me despido y bueno, me kea decirles que ahora yo soy la mas feliz porke al fin termino este fic que ya me tenia aburría ¬¬)) (Siempre tan optimista)**

**Y eso pz… kisses**

**.-.Sw3eT PrInC3Ss e inner ®.-.**


End file.
